Good Intentions
by shieldslaveofjustice01220
Summary: Becca (OFC) Has a chance meeting with Jon/ Dean Ambrose. As time goes on what happens between them will change her forever. Will it also change him though?
1. Chapter 1

**So here goes nothing I am going to attempt to write my fist longer story for here. I hope you guys enjoy it and keep reading. I have a few chapters written out already so the updates should come quick for now. ****  
**  
It was hot! Much too hot for April. I stood in line and ran a hand through my long brown straight hair and sighed. Kim noticed my actions and folded her arms across her chest and stomped her foot. "Becca, relax!, Its your birthday we are meant to be having fun." "I know" I whined "I just hate waiting in long lines to go to cheesy, Over packed clubs." Kim shook her head " This is going to be fun and this place is not cheesy!, It's one of the best in Vegas." "It's worth the wait to get in." She scolded when shaking her finger at me. I rolled my eyes and turned away from her. I looked at my phone another 30 minutes had passed and I think we moved five feet. If we were lucky we may make it to the door in an hour. Kim was making the best of it, making idle conversation with the 2 guys behind us. I think the blond thought he may have already found someone to hook up with for the night, But he didn't know Kim, She had a philosophy don't hook up till you drink all the alcohol up. She was such a hoe sometimes, but she was my best friend and I accepted her and all her bad choices.

I felt her lean in close "Talk to his friend" she whispered in my ear. " Ummm yeah no thanks" I laughed. "You're no fun" She lectured. "Get me drunk then maybe I will be" I demanded. She pushed me forward as the line moved up about another 5 feet. "See you cranky bitch, I told you we would be in soon" She stated. "Kim, we got lucky I thought I may become a Grandmother before we made it in" I laughed. "See I told you to lighten up" She said turning away to flirt with blondie again. The line came to a complete halt again and I reminded myself I was getting much to old for this and there was no way I was doing this again next year for my birthday.

I think I must have been giving the door guy dirty looks for the past twenty minutes. He was a small guy, he was hardly scary but his job title gave him a sense of authority. I think I may have finally intimidated him because the line moved again and I found myself standing in front of him. "We got room for one more" he announced loudly. Looking at me he demanded "Let me see your I.D. Handing it to him Kim poked me in the shoulder " He said he had room for one, there are two of us!" She shouted out. He handed me my I.D. back and said you're all set. I turned around " I know" "You have company, You won't be alone" I said starting to walk in. "I know you're not going without me bitch" she yelled. "Yes I am Bitch" I laughed. I will meet you at the bar" I shouted out to her as I made my way in.

Walking into the door, I scanned the place for the bar, of course it was on the other side of the room. This place was huge and it was packed there was wall to wall people. They had a second floor which looked like it was full. Wading through the sea of people I fought to get to the front of the crowed at the bar. Everyone else was too though. I needed a damn drink though so manners were the last thing on my mind. They were not on the mind of the guy behind me either though cause he pushed me right into the guy in front of me. I spun around and shouting out "watch it asshole" I heard a voice from behind me "Why don't you say you're sorry" I blurted out " Sorry but this jerk bumped into me" Turning back around I was inches away from a mountain of a man, whose chiseled chest was filling out a very tight fitting Guns and Roses shirt. I had to step back to see him because he was much to tall even though I was wearing my highest heels. Looking up at him I realized I very well may be looking at one of the most gorgeous men I have ever seen. He looked down at me with his sparkling blue eyes and he said "I wasn't talking to you" in a husky voice. "Hey man" He yelled "Say you're sorry to her, seriously man that's not cool." The guy raised both his hands and held them up looking at him before he refocused his gaze and said "Sorry, My mistake" before walking away. I stood there in awe. Gorgeous and chivalrous, what a man.

Looking down at me with them beautiful eyes, he smiled at me, I had to force myself to not giggle like a love struck teenage girl. Leaning in closer he asks "are you ok?" "Sorry about that ass" Waving my hand I said "I'm good!, Thanks for saying something" His grin widened "I had too, even though you looked like you were going to handle it." I laughed nervously "I would have" I smiled back. "I'm Jon he announced extending his hand. I shook his hand "Rebecca" I said. Just then the bartender shouted over "What you having?" Stepping forward a little I said "A double shot of Jack and Jack and Coke, Please." Jon raised a eyebrow at me. "Making up for lost time" I said with a smile. The bartender set my shot down and put my drink beside it. "Two and two, Steve" Jon said to him. Picking up my shot and raising it to my lips I threw my head back and swallowed it right down. I crinkled my nose and set the glass down. I looked up to see Jon leaned back on the bar, looking at me with a smile plastered on his face. Picking the glass back up I yelled over to the bartender, "Hey Steve, another please." as I waved the empty shot glass at him. He nodded and grabbed the bottle of JD, making his way back over.

He set Two bottles of Heineken down in front of Jon and 2 shot glasses filling them both up with Jack he then poured mine as I took a swig of my drink. Picking up a shot Jon raised the glass and leaned toward me. He smelled incredible, it was intoxicating. "To making up for lost time" Grabbing my shot of the bar I raised my glass to him and smiled drinking it down. The bartender asked us if we need anything else. "Another shot" I said Pouring me another one Jon held out his glass and motioned that he wanted one too. The bartender then told him that his room upstairs was almost ready, Jon thanked him. "so do you come here a lot?" He asked. "No, first time" " Do you?" I asked. Just then I hear "There you are bitch, already at the bar throwing them back. You could have waited for me; you think you're special because it's your birthday?" "Kim I told you right where I would be, you dragged me here, I am not wasting time" I reminded her. Just then the bartender walked up and said "Hey, You're all set." I turned and looked at Jon and he raised his glass to me and said "nice to meet you." "You too" I smiled raising my glass at him. I reached into my purse and tied to hand the bartender my money, when Jon pushed my hand away and said "I got it, Happy birthday" Flashing that dazzling smile at me once again he nodded at Kim and walked away. I turned to my friend and laughed as I saw her jaw on the floor.

Top of Form

·

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

**I am posting chapter 2 a little sooner than I had thought I would. I was going to combine chapters one and two but I failed to do it so in order to make up for a short chapter here you go. Trust me this is going somewhere keep reading I swear it is going to be good. **

I turned around and with a smirk on my face I said to Kim, "You didn't think I could do so well hey?" She still just continued to stand there speechless. Snapping my fingers in front of her I yelled "Hello, earth to Kim" Shaking my head at her. "What the hell is your problem?" Kim screeched out "Do you have any idea who the hell that was?" Shaking my head I said "No, He said his name was Jon, that is all I know, I think he's here a lot, probably a regular" "Becca" she whined "That is not just some guy! That is Dean Ambrose." Oh great I thought to myself of all the men her I met up with one of her former conquests. He must have given one of us a fake name though. "So you slept with him? I questioned. She looked flustered as she fiddled with her phone. "NO" she whined. "I certainly wished I did! Oh my God he is fucking gorgeous!" She was stating the obvious I thought to myself.

Shoving her phone in front of my face "LOOK" She demanded. As I glanced down at her phone I saw him there plain as day, standing in the middle of a ring with two other guys. Only Jon was holding some sort of belt, looked kind of important. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at her. "He's some kind of wrestler?" She looked at me as if I were crazy, her eyes got huge. "Yes, He is and not just some kind of wrestler. He is the U.S. Champ and one of the biggest names on the roster right now!" She lectured. "Ok" I shrugged. She broke into a hysterical fit "Becca, what the hell, you had one of the best in the business hitting on you and you are acting like its nothing?" I laughed at her "Hitting on me?" I rolled my eyes "Hardly!" I shook my head "He was not!" She shook her finger at me "He bought you a drink!" "He was just being nice" I scolded. "Now do you want to drink or what?" Rolling her eyes at me she said "Fine"

The bar was busy and people were waiting to be served for what seemed like forever. The bartender noticed my empty cup and walked over to me asking "Would you like another?" Yes I said smiling at him and the same for her too." I said pointing at Kim. He nodded and winked turning then walking away. I looked over at Kim who seemed to be surveying the crowed, No doubt checking out her options. She leaned in close and to me "There are a lot of cute guys here tonight, I am loving this and you thought this place wasn't worth the wait." "And I still don't" I laughed. Watching her reaction I could tell that sent her over the edge. "Seriously?" She practically screamed "You got hit on by Dean Ambrose within the first five minutes you where here and you still think this place is subpar?" I couldn't help but really whined her up. "Yeah, He was alright I suppose but he wasn't hitting on me!" Just then Steve the bartender came and set our drinks down in front of us and Kim reached her hand into her pocket into her jeans that were three sizes to small fighting to get her money out. "I got it you bitch" She barked at me. Steve laughed and said "No need ladies, He has actually got it." Looking at him puzzled I asked "Who?" Pointing up at the balcony. I glanced up there stood Jon looking down at us waving and smiling. He took a swig of his beer raised the bottle to us and then turned and walked away.

Kim shoved me as stood there propped against the bar. "So you really think he still isn't hitting on you, dummy?" I was beginning to grow furious with this girl. I could feel my blood start to boil. "No, Kim I am not stupid to believe he is." He was gorgeous I on the other hand wasn't ugly but I was plain, I didn't give myself enough credit to think I was in his league. "Why does it always have to be about guys whenever we go out?" I questioned she gave me that condescending look she does so well. "He was just being nice! Now stop it and lets try to have fun." I scolded. An just as she was about to open her mouth and let some smart ass comment fly out blondie from the outside line came walking up to her with his friend. "Hello ladies, don't we know you" He joked. I just smirked at him and his friend resisting the urge to roll my eyes at them. It isn't that they were not good looking, they were but they hardly interested me. I knew they were just looking to get laid, An if I was just going to sleep with someone for the sake of sex they would have to be a lot more charming than these two fools, and I would have to be far more drunk. Besides I like a man who shows some effort and blondies friend could only stare. He was just creepy, his eyes told it all.

I gave Kim the look I know she saw it. However when it came to men she always had to play like she was polite. It drove me nuts, Blondie was hanging all over her, it was much too early in the night for all of this. I wanted to drink and have fun. Taking a huge gulp of my drink, I gave her the look again this time it was returned by a gaze and a arrogant wink. Blondie motioned for the bartender to come over and I looked at Kim and rolled my eyes. She didn't seem to care. Finishing off my drink, blondies friend tried to approach me and attempted to make conversation with me. The bartender came over and set another shot in front of me "looks like you could use this" He said with a smile throwing it back expediently I smiled back "Oh you got that right" I snarled. "Another drink for you too? Steve asked. "Oh yes please a strong one" I said with a laugh. Blondie rudely barked out his drink order and I stood up and told Kim "I am going to the restroom" Grabbing my drink off the bar I thanked Steve and pushed my way past blondies buddy and into the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope everyone who is reading this is enjoying it as much as I am writing it. Thank you to the people who left reviews. Coreys kitten, Becca has a story alright have no fear you will soon get to know it if you hang in there. Filthy Fictions you're awesome and I will scream from the rooftops that you were my inspiration to write again. Thank you so much for giving me back my escape. Also this chapter is a little longer than normal but worth the read. **

I didn't really have to use the bathroom. I just wanted to get away, from them even Kim was being annoying and stubborn tonight, or maybe it was me. Hell it was my birthday and I didn't even want to be here, I was dragged here and the person who dragged me here only did it so she could check out the guys. It was loud and hot in there and as I looked back over my shoulder I could see Kim slamming back the shots and having fun with blondie as his friends gaze burrowed through the crowd and focused on me. Taking a huge gulp of my drink I continued to make my way through the crowed and I cringed at the thought of going back there.

I stood there looking out at the dance floor. Sipping my drink I looked up at the balcony to wear I saw Jon standing before. He wasn't there of course he had his own V.I.P. room I was sure he was busy with his friends having fun. Shaking my head I thought to myself how crazy I was for even thinking about him. I didn't stand a snowballs chance in hell with him. Besides he was just being nice and I doubted I would ever see him again. Finishing off my drink I spotted Kim out on the dance floor with blondie. They looked all to friendly his hands were all over her. I couldn't believe it this was not like her at all. Taking the last sip of my drink I looked back over t words the bar debating if I should make my way back for another drink, I quickly changed my mind when I saw blondies friend creepy still there leaning against the bar staring at me.

Have you ever been somewhere that you just couldn't wait to get out of? Well tonight I was going through just that. Standing there I allowed myself to get lost in my thoughts for a few moments and proceeded to block everyone and everything out. I felt a hand on my shoulder and it brought me back to reality and all the people and all the sound came flooding back. Turning around quickly to see who it was I jumped when I saw creepy standing there smiling at me. "Do you want to dance?" He asked. "Umm no thanks" I tried to be polite. "Come on! Let's just dance" He said "No really I am fine" I said with a little less politeness than the last time. "You may as well just dance with me" He said in a more demanding tone "it's not like anyone else is asking you". I turned around and gave him one of those if looks could kill glances and right as I was about to open my mouth and let him have it I felt a hand on my shoulder once again and a deep, husky voice bark out " I am asking and I am pretty sure she said no!" Looking behind me I practically screamed it was him. "You can leave now" He said dismissing creepy.

Turning around I smiled as I looked up at him. I almost wanted to snap a him for not letting me handle it, I mean I could have handled it. Truth was I thought it was sweet though. "Thank you again" I said "But you could have handled it" He spat out with a sweet smile. I melted right there. His blue eyes were glistening and they were fixated on me. "I saved you twice so far tonight" He said with a laugh. I looked at him and smirked. Throwing my hand over my chest for a dramatic effect I sarcastically blurted out "Yeah you're my knight in shining armour," Smiling back at me he leaned in closer and said "You never know I may be" Pulling back a little he winked at me. I knew I was the brightest shade of red I have ever been.

"OH MY GOD" I heard a girl screech out. Another voice screeched out "Dean" Just then I turned to see two girls come running up and practically tackle Jon to the ground. They both squawked out in unison " I love you" I took a few steps back and laughed. He was possibly the most gorgeous man I have ever set eyes on but not even I could picture acting like these two. He really must have been popular. I wasn't surprised when Kim knew who he was because she was always watching wrestling. The girls asked for pictures and you could tell he really didn't want too but he agreed. They pulled out there phones and took turns standing next to him. He smiled for the pictures and the girls cried about how great he was. Then finally the girls left while grabbing each other's arms and giggling as they looked at each other's phones. He took a few steps back over to me and I said "Well hello again" He pouts out his bottom lip at me and asks "why didn't you save me? You should have returned the favor" I laughed "I didn't think you needed to be saved, I thought a man like you could handle it" He smiled at me and I noticed the most amazing dimples Accentuate his features. " Let's get a drink " He announced.

Grabbing my hand and leading the way he lead us through the crowed. The place grew more packed by the minute. As we cut through the crowd he intertwined his fingers with mine and my heart jumped in my chest. As we walked towards the bar I noticed a group of three girls point at us, Their faces grew sour and they shot me a dirty look. I just smiled sweetly in their direction. I guess i must have had something they wanted. I couldn't blame them I would have been jealous over a man this hot too. he tightened his grip on my hand and came to a halt for a minute when some dude approached him and said "Hey Dean, Love what you been doing on Raw." Jon just smiled and thanked him. The guy then went on about some Shield breakup and how great it was played off. Jon thanked him again and then told him to take care as we started for the bar again. Right before we made it there we were cut off by some crazy girl Who practically tackled him to the ground hugging him. at first I thought it may have just been a friend, once she told him her name and asked for a picture I knew different. Jon kept excusing himself and trying to walk away. It wasn't working and he kept shooting me apologetic glances. I started coughing uncontrollably and Jon looked over and asked me if I was ok, I think that girl just noticed me for the first time as she stared at me with a irritated look on her scrunched up little face " I think I need something to drink" I rasped out. As I continued to cough Jon excused himself again and as I brushed my way past the girl I noticed that look of despair set into her features.

As soon as we got to the bar a second later Jon was calling the bartender right over. He looked at me and I smirked back at him. "What?" He questioned "I just saved you, you're welcome" I smiled. "I think I better keep a eye on you" " you're sly aren't you?" I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the fact that I was looking into those intoxicating eyes of his but I blurted out " Go ahead, keep them both of me, I'd like that" He smiled at me shyly and pulled me closer by my hand that he had been absentmindedly holding this entire time, Just then we were interrupted by a curt voice "Excuse me but don't you think you may have been a little rude back there?" Turning my attention to the right I saw little Miss crazy standing there. This must be a joke, I thought to myself. I have heard that celebrities all have their groupies but this girl was relentless. Jon smiled at her "Sorry". I don't know why he was bothering to be so nice. I guess a simple apology was not enough though, Cause she started declaring her love and telling him how great he was all over again and then in a whiney voice started to lecture him about how she really only wanted his attention for five minutes. He just kept looking back and forth between us two with a puzzled look on his face. He tried interrupting her a few times but she just wouldn't stop. As we stood there I shouted out to him "Hey lets go somewhere else, this place sucks." Looking down at me he smiled and said "Yeah sure" His tone was relieved." As we brushed by little Miss. crazy I smirked at her. And Jon just nervously apologized once again.

This time I lead him through the crowed and straight out the doors. I didn't even look for Kim. To be honest I forgot about her. I was kind of caught up in my moment. As we walked outside The cold fresh air was welcoming. I was so glad to be out of there. I lead Jon down the stairs and half a block away before I abruptly stopped and looked up at him "Sorry, I said."I guess you couldn't wait to get out of there?" "was it that obvious?" I asked standing there in the crowded streets; He nervously began to look around. "Look, I am sorry about the fans. They usually just want pictures or an autograph, sometimes you get one that just don't want to stop following you around or just keeps talking." He looked down at me and his eyes met mine, my heart raced. Just from his gaze. He began to speak again "I am sorry that it made you uncomfortable and you wanted to leave. It doesn't always happen all the time." I couldn't help but to laugh nervously "I wanted to leave long before that." I said "I was never a big fan of going to clubs, especially when they are crowded." We stood there a moment and he seemed to be a little nervous he became all fidgety it was adorable. Looking back to me he asked "Do you maybe want to go somewhere else and get a drink? You look like you still have some celebrating to do birthday girl." I probably answered all too eagerly "I'd like that"

He lead me down the busy street, we didn't really talk about anything of importance just joked around a little. We turned the corner off the strip and this street wasn't so busy we were moving away from all of the neon lights and there were fewer people around. He told me that we were not far away now and he pointed just down the street as we turned another corner he said "Here it is" Pointing to a small bar, There was nothing special about it just a little place and it didn't look crowded. It looked sort of dark in there. I could never understand why clubs and bars keep the lights so low, nothing like having drunken people stumble around wasted in dim lighting. "I think you're going to like it here" He smiled. I could look at them dimples all day. He grabbed the door and held it open for me and I heard the sounds of Lithium by Nirvana spill out into the street. I looked up at him as I entered "I think you may be right."

As I stepped inside I noticed there was about 20 people in there all of which turned their heads to watch us walk inside. The bartender waved and Jon waved back. "Go ahead and grab a booth, I will get some drinks" He pointed off to the back of the bar room before walking off. As he approached the bar the bartender held his hand out and they shook hands. He had obviously been here before too. The place wasn't high class but it was comfortable there was a juke box in the corner on the same side as the pool tables. There was even a dart board and a pinball machine. I made my way to the back of the room and chose a round booth in the corner. I sat down and slide in a little way. Jon came out of nowhere and startled me as he set the tray down on the table. "Ummm did you get enough?" I asked He ginned "I thought you may be thirsty" Setting down a shot and a drink in front of me he grabbed another shot and the beer off the tray. Counting the shots left on the tray I couldn't help but question "are you trying to get me drunk?" He laughed "Seriously do you think I am trying to take advantage of you?" I shrugged my shoulders playfully as I took a sip of my drink. He leaned in over the table closely an asked "Do I look like the kind of man that needs to get a woman drunk? I'm offended" Then he pouted his perfectly pink lips and as he leaned back he started to laugh again. Raising his shot glass "Happy birthday Becca."

We sat there for hours, we talked about a lot, mostly about his job. I was so naive about it,I didn't know a thing and he told me he thought that was cute. Alright, so I even almost convinced myself he was being more than nice. I just couldn't help but wonder if I would ever see him after tonight. He was busy and on the road for days at a time. As he picked up the last two shots off the tray he set mine down in front of me and I could tell he was mulling something over because he became quiet and fidgety again. He just sat there playing with his fingers. He leaned in closer again, I loved when he did that he smelled so good. "Can i ask you something?" I nodded my head "Of course" he hesitated a second " Don't take this wrong, Ok" And there was the set up where you knew this was most likely something you don't want to hear. Holding up his shot glass "Liquid courage" He laughed nervously. " So ummm So I uh was just wondering if maybe you would come home with me?" I was shocked this wasn't exactly what I didn't want to hear but then again I didn't necessarily want to hear it either. I didn't just want to sleep with him. I think I may have looked shocked. He almost immediately started to explain. "I didn't mean for sex, really I didn't." He threw his hands up defensively "I swear, I just wanted to go somewhere else, really, just to talk." I decided to put him out of his misery I cut him off mid sentence "its ok I will go, sure." Throwing back my last shot as he stood up he reached for my hand and we walked to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am updating early today since I have work. I really appreciate the review for those of you who left them. PLEASE review I love to know what you all think. Coreys Kitten you review all the time thank you for the input. Also I love a sadistic Ambrose but writing him all sweet in this has been awesome! **

We got a cab back to his place and I silently cursed myself for trusting him so soon. I pushed that thought out of my head as well as I could though because he did seem sweet. I honestly didn't see any ulterior motive with in him. We were kind of quiet during the cab ride. I watched him as he looked out the window and played with his fingers, I thought it was adorable and he did it a lot. We were there within 15 minutes and he paid the driver and thanked him as he grabbed my hand and helped me out of the cab. He didn't exactly live in an upscale neighborhood but it was far from where the trailer trash lived. It wasn't a large building maybe 12 or 14 apartments in it. He held the door open for me and we made our way into the small lobby. "Let's take the elevator unless you're up to climbing seven flights up" I laughed "The elevator sounds like a great choice." After he pushed the button the doors sprung open and we stepped inside. "Are you ok?" He asked me quietly. I nodded my head "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" He smiled and said "You're just quiet I wanted to make sure" I laughed "I am fine, don't worry, or umm should I be worried?" He winked at me again "No need to be, sweetheart" The doors sprung open and we made our way into the hall. There was 4 different door ways and we made our way to the last, reaching into his pocket he fumbled for his keys, unlocking the door he allowed me to go in first then flipped the switch on the wall and shut the door behind him.

We stood there in the hallway and he threw his keys on a small table near the door that was littered with gum wrappers, change and what looked like receipts. Smiling at one another he brushed by me calling back " I am going to grab some drinks, you can sit on the couch if you like. Making my way down the small hallway I entered his living room. It screamed bachelor at me. There was a small couch and a huge T.V. a DVD player and some sort of game system. There was a coffee table too but nothing else. It was pretty clean but I was sure that was due to lack of stuff. I made my way to the window past what was a bedroom all I could see of that was a bed and clothes scattered on the floor. Typical man, nothing I couldn't look past. The view from the window was decent I could see the strip off in the near distance. I turned around and could see him in the kitchen digging through the fridge. This gave me a even better view than the window did. I couldn't help but stare for a moment. Although I think I stayed fixated on his behind a few seconds too long cause when he caught me. I probably turned redder than I ever did before. So I just quickly made my way to the couch and took a seat.

As he entered the living room he just gave me that look. The one that said I saw you. I am pretty sure that I was still blushing. Sitting down next to me his leg was brushing against mine on the small couch.

"I can't offer you a chaser, unless you want water or beer, but I have some Jack."

I'm ok I can drink it straight." I announced proudly "I can handle it."

"Oooohhhh tough girl, hey?" "What else do you drink Becca?" He drew my name out.

"Anything but beer, I can't stand the taste." He made a face and I laughed. "I am sorry, You must think that's absurd, right?"

"Nothing like a good beer" He said when raising the green bottle and licking his lips.

"So do you do this often?" I asked jokingly "Take strange woman home?"

He shook his head "No never here. You're the fist to cross the gates into the mansion." Leaning back onto the couch and propping his feet on the table he took a swig of beer and looked around. "How do you like the place?"

Sitting there nervously on the edge of my seat I answered "Not bad, a little plain, You need a decorator."

"You really don't get the true feel of the place till you see the kitchen there's a Kurig in there." He joked. "Like I said I am hardly ever here as long as I got a bed I am cool."

'It is worth the sacrifice, I can tell you love your job." Looking down at my shot I put it to my lips and swallowed it quick.

"How can you tell I love my job? You never saw me do it." He asked

"No but I can tell by the way your face lit up when you where telling me about it" I looked at him "People only look like that when they are talking about what they love."

He thought about it a moment. "I am living a dream, I guess." Sitting up straight and pulling his legs off the table he said "Let me get a shot. if I can use that glass." He smiled over at me "I only have the one shoot glass." He laughed.

"You're prepared for all occasions then." I joked.

" I am prepared for nothing. I take it as it comes." he smirked. "You really never know." He raised his shot and took it down in a single gulp. "Can I tell you something without creeping you out?"

"Oh no." I said isn't that suppose to mean I will think you're a creep?" I questioned "Just kidding by the way, I doubt I will think you're a creep."  
.

Grabbing the bottle from my hands he poured me a shot and tipped the bottle up to his own lips. He took a long slow swig bringing the bottle slowly away from his lips. His lips were moist with liquor and the wetness made them shiny, he slowly licked them. He was mesmerizing every movement he made caught my attention. He looked over at me and caught me staring at him once again; at least it was only his face this time. I know i don't need to say it but he was handsome. He smiled sweetly at me and took another sig off the bottle but more quickly this time. Repeating the action of licking his lips. Such an attention seeker. I held my shot glass up and swallowed the contents quickly. I could feel the weight of his stare. I nervously looked at him "Well you going to tell me?" He sat forward and turned towards me. Taking the empty glass out of my hand and setting it on the table he moved closer to me. He held eye contact with me the entire time. His eyes had turned a darker blue in color but the sparkled even more so. Raising his hand to my face he ran his thumb painfully slow over my bottom lip and over my cheek his touch was soft and sensuous. Leaning in more closely, he whispered out I think I would rather just show you" His lips softly crashed into mine. My hand rose to cup his cheek and his tangled his fingers through my hair, pulling my head slightly back by gently pulling hair. I knew what he was looking for and I was all too willing to grant it. I parted my lips slightly and allowed him slide his warm tongue into my mouth. He tasted like beer and it and I softly sucked at him loving the taste of him and the feel of his lips against mine. He withdrew his tongue sucking at my bottom lip before he quickly pulled away from me and I protested with a slight moan at his absence. Leaning back slightly he stroked my hair smiling sweetly. "I glad you showed me instead of telling me" I whispered "I am too." He agreed. Wrapping his arms around me he pulled my head onto his firm chest. "I am so glad I met you" He said softly as he ran his fingers up and down my arm. " I am too" I smiled as I brought my lips back up to his.

As the sunlight filtered in through the blinds, I silently cursed it. It was intrusive and interrupted my sleep. I willed myself to scrunch my eyes more tightly closed. I was annoyed at the warmth it brought and the sound of early morning traffic. I always hated the heat it brought with it, The dry stale air moved in through the window. I fought to ignore all of that and return to sleep, however in the background I could hear my ringtone beckoning to me. I wanted to ignore it but it brought me further into reality. The memories of last night lingering out of my memory, I smiled. Oh Jon, I thought to myself and my eyes sprung open, I was there against his chest, He was warm and my head gently rose and fell with every breath he took. His arm was casually draped across my waist and I moved carefully to look at him. He was sleeping so peacefully and he wore such a cute little contented expression on his face. He looked so angelic I really didn't want to disturb him. I didn't understand how he could sleep so peacefully on the tiny couch. to say he barely fit would be a understatement. He didn't fit at all. he was much too tall to fit on the couch and legs hung off of it. Radioactive by Imagine Dragons once again disrupted my thoughts as it filled the room. I scanned the room looking for my phone spotting it over on the edge of the table; I made an attempt to grab it with minimal movement and realized I failed as I felt him stir to life.

Grabbing my phone quickly I look at the caller I.D. It's Kim; I brace myself and inhale deeply. I just know she is going to be pissed. Glancing back I sigh deeply "Sorry" I softly blurt out. "I got to answer this'. Tapping the screen to accept I took a deep breath. "Hello" The voice that answered back was loud and full of rage. "Where the fuck are you?" She yelled out. "I hope you didn't run of with him to whore your ass out like some rat." I turned my attention to Jon, I could tell he could hear her, she was obnoxious and her voice was shrill. He looked up at me expressionless. I stood up taking the phone away from my ear, "can I take this in the other room." I said pointing to his room, he only nodded. I walked to his room closing the door halfway, not wanting to be completely rude. I quickly raised the phone to my ear again and spat out "Kim, You need to keep your voice down." "Bitch, I will be as loud as I want, Why hold anything back, you fucked him and that's what you are." I was furious "I am not you Kim, I didn't sleep with him, I am nothing like you!" She sat there a moment, I knew she was pissed. I didn't care, being sarcastic I said by the way. "I am fine, thanks for asking" She blurted out " Fine be this way, I will have you know that he is only using you. You're not in his league." Her comment was venomous and I felt the sting of it course through me. I raised my voice and through clenched teeth I let her have it "Fuck you Kim, I don't play the game like you, I have class, We all know who the whore is." Then I pulled the phone away from my ear and pushed end.

I stood there still reasoning with myself that I could not scream, as my phone rang again I threw it on the bed. "Fucking Bitch' I mumbled out. I heard the door creak open and soft footsteps approach on the thick carpet towards me. I heard him clear his throat and he quietly asked "Are you ok?" I asked myself if this could possibly be any more embarrassing then suppressed a sarcastic laugh as I answered myself of course it could, this is Kim we are talking about. I didn't turn to face him but I tried to give a reassuring yes. He continued to approach me and stood very closely to me. I could feel his body slightly touching me from behind. He took his arms and wrapped them around me while leaning into me as his hands rested on my stomach. As he nuzzled his face into my neck he whispered into my ear. "Just forget about her. She is mad, she will get over it." Placing my hands over his a smile crossed my face. "I honestly couldn't care if she does or not." He kissed my neck, while murmuring out "I don't believe you" Turning around in his arms to look at him, he straightened up and looked down at me, wrapped my arms around his neck and rose up on my tip toes still inches short from reaching his lips. I removed one of my arms and let my fingertips glide over his cheek and down his neck to slowly assault his chest. He grabbed my chin and tilted it up to him moving in closer to me his lips brushed against mine. he smelled of stale beer but his overall fragrance was much more obvious to me and I could not come up with one reason as to why I would ever want to leave his arms. Standing there with my head against his chest snuggled into him. I hear him ask " I have today off too, Will you spend it with me?" Smiling against his chest I happily said "Yes."

As I leaned against the kitchen counter while he peered into the fridge as if he was willing something to magically appear. "I have beer" He announced. "Ummm... water and a little less than half a bottle of vodka in the cupboard I think" He laughed turning towards the living room. "There are a few shots of Jack left he smiled. I crinkled my nose up and rolled my eyes at him. "Fine then, I see your picky." He joked. "Ohhh I think I see apple juice" He said pulling out a jug from the back of the fridge unscrewing the cap it hissed at him waving it under his nose he crinkled his nose up."Ummm...maybe not" He said when screwing the cap back on and throwing it in the trash. "Water is fine' I laughed. Reaching back in the fridge he grabbed two bottles of water and handed me one while opening the other and taking a long swig. Water dribbled out of the corner of his mouth and as he pulled the bottle away from his lips he wiped his chin off with the back of his arm. A smile crossed his face and those adorable dimples reappeared " I need to feed you, I guess we should order out"

We decided on Chinese food. Jon said he knew a great place. I helped him clear the bottles from the living room while we waited. He joked with me that his maid would think he hadn't even been home this week. I couldn't help but laugh I knew the place was a little to clean. "What?" He looked at me questionably. "Nothing" shaking my head "I just had a feeling it wasn't you keeping this place dust free, but this has to be the easiest job she has, there isn't anything to clean." As he placed the shot glass in the sink he turned and looked at me "maybe you want to help me decorate sometime then?" I looked back at him "I don't know your style." He made his way over to the counter I had propped up against wrapping a arm around my waist, He reached up with his free arm and ran his fingers through my hair watching it fall through his fingers and land back on my shoulder. "We should fix that" He breathed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for another great review Coreys Kitten this update is for you. I must admit I also have to resist climbing into my laptop to cuddle that man! Another early shift means another early update enjoy! **

The Knock at the door ruined what could have been a perfectly lovely moment. "I think that I should get that, it's probably the food" He smiled " Go, ahead and sit down, I will be right back." I nodded heading over to the couch and taking a seat I heard my phone ding letting me know I just got a text. I dig into my pocket glancing down at my phone. it was Kim of course I honestly didn't care what she said but I read it anyways.

Kim... when are you coming home?

I answered only to express the fact that I was still angry  
Me... maybe NEVER!

Jon came springing back into the room, bag of food in hand. throwing himself down on the couch beside me. " Do you mind if we just share out of the container, They didn't send plates and I ran out of them here." I laughed "how do you manage to run out of plates?" He ripped open the plastic bag and set the food down in front of us. " I forgot to buy more" He casually stated. He shrugged his shoulders "Hey, at least they sent chopsticks, so we don't have to eat with our fingers" He looked at me smiling and I just smirked "You are such a man!" he laughed "That I am" My phone once again interrupted picking it up off the table I already knew it was another text from Kim. I read it even though I knew it would not be good.

Kim... Well I guess I will refrain from packing your things and finding a new roommate since I am sure you will be back here once he has gotten enough of you.

Kim was indeed a bitch but she was never this bad. I wasn't sure why she was acting this way but I could be just as stubborn so I quickly replied.  
Me... Why would you? I never pack your stuff when you're out fucking somebody till they have had enough of you.

I smiled to myself, I thought it was a great response. Jon looked over at me as he lifted his chopsticks up to his mouth filling it with fried rice. Chewing quickly he swallowed his food.

"Not that it is my business but that's your friend again hey?"

I wasn't sure how he knew the look on my face probably gave it away. "Yea, it's her. As friendly as ever."

He shook his head. "Just what is her problem?"

I thought about it for a moment I really wasn't sure. " I don't really know"

He shrugged, "Maybe she is jealous" he offered. "It is possible right, I mean look at me I am pretty cute."

I laughed out loudly, looking over at him his expression turned into a look of fake hurt and he pouted at me. " Stop that" I said "You know you're adorable." I shook my head again stating " I doubt she is jealous, You saw Kim, She is gorgeous." Grabbing my bottle of water I took a sip and set it back down " she always gets any man she wants."

He set his food down and grabbed my hand while moving closer to me on the couch. He had the air turned on but his body gave off a great deal of heat. "And you don't?" He asked.

I blushed as he looked at me. He sounded completely serious. "Ummm, not usually" I said softly. looking away from his face and staring at his long graceful fingers as he laced them between mine.

"I find that hard to believe, Becca, He said softly. "You know you're pretty cute." taking his free hand and running the knuckle of his index finger over my nose gently, forcing my eyes to meet his. As I looked up he leaned in and softly kissed me. "I don't think you have a clue just how amazing you are."

My face grew warm and it stung from the heat. I couldn't speak,, there was no words coming from me. My breath was caught in my throat. I could only stare and hope I didn't look to ridiculous. He was the one to break the silence, "Are you ok?" I willed my mouth to coordinate with my brain "Yea, I guess I am just a little taken back by you." I said shyly. Grabbing my chin he forced me to look up at him again. His eyes were sparkling again, the look on his face was so relaxed and content. "I think I am by you too" He whispered out the words they were barely audible like they were caught in his throat.

He leaned back against the couch pulling me down on top of him as he wrapped his arms around me I relaxed into him. "Tell me, what you're thinking" He rubbed my arm slowly and as his fingertips caressed me it felt like electricity flowed between us. "I just want to know about you, anything about you." He tightened his grip on me and continued "You don't talk about yourself at all, I haven't asked because I can tell you're not comfortable with it." How did he sense that I thought to myself is it really so obvious? Jesus, I guess I really am a mess! "Please, anything at all" he said.

I sighed, My mind raced. What do I say? Really I didn't have much of interest to talk about. "I really don't know what to say." I thought for another moment "I guess I think you're too good to be true." I laid there against him, very still. "I don't think I am use to a men being so nice, honestly, I guess I have had some bad luck" I cleared my throat as I continued. "It's a long story and it's not all that interesting." I was glad that I didn't have to look into his eyes. "Is that what you wanted to know?" I asked. Surely I could never confide in him about everything. It would probably scare him away.

"I didn't want to interrogate you, Becca, I just want to know about you." Kissing the top of my head he pulled back and said "It's okay, you can tell me when you're ready."

I gathered all my courage together and turned to look at him, those eyes they burrow right through you into your soul. I forced myself to regain my composure and smiled as I said "there really isn't anything else to tell". I was hoping to convince him it was true, I doubt I fooled him but I had to give it my best shot.

Sitting up as he still kept his arms wrapped around me he just sat there for a second. He released me from his grip and I immediately missed his touch. He leaned in real close and whispered in my ear. "Like I said, you can tell me when you're ready." Standing up and stretching, he looked back at me as my phone began to ring. "You going to get that?" He asked. I nodded. "I will be in the bedroom packing, so I don't have to do it tomorrow." He said.

Glancing at my phone, I rolled my eyes; yes of course it was Kim. I debated if I should answer. I figured if I didn't it would only make it worse. "Yea" I said as i put my phone to my ear, just wanting to get this over with.

"Becca, I thought you may have wanted to know that Matt just stopped by, He was looking for you" She stopped I could hear her take a drag off her cigarette. As she exhaled she continued. "I told him you were not here."

Of course this would happen now. Why wouldn't it. This must have been some sort of a sign. "And?" I questioned

"And I told that asshole if he came here again I would call the fucking cops!" Taking another drag of her cigarette she breathed out. "Just who the hell does he think he is anyways?" I could hear her take another drag. "I mean don't you have a restraining order against that creep?"

"Yes" I sighed "But you know it doesn't do much good." I leaned forward and rubbed my forehead. Why now I asked myself. "Kim, I said you ok there alone?" Even though I was mad I didn't want her to be alone if he stopped back.

I could hear her moving around the house. she must have went into the bathroom and turned the water on. "No I am not alone she laughed"

No of course not I thought to myself. I am sure she brought someone home last night why wouldn't she have. "Blondie" I asked

"He wasn't so bad, his friend asked about you again." I heard her knock something over and it smashed. "Fuck!" after a few seconds she said "Ummm you remember that perfume you bought for yourself the other day? Well you're not going to smell like it again but the bathroom will for the next week."

"Damn it Kim" I blurted out. "I got to go" I felt a migraine approaching.

"Hey" She yelled out "How was he? You rat" She laughed

I shook my head "Goodbye Kim"

"You're going to tell me everything when you get home" I heard her yell out as I hung up.

I sat there not knowing if I wanted to cry or scream. This was all too much at once. I didn't know why once one good thing happened all these bad things had to follow. I tried hard to push it all out of my mind. I just couldn't let Matt take anything else away from me. Not ever again. I tried to calm myself down. I took a few deep breaths and stood up walking towards the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Glad to see you're enjoying the fic still Corey Kitten. Thank you for your constant reviews it means a lot. I have gotten a bit ahead of myself on this story I still have some chapters written in advance so I will update every day. I hate waiting for updates so I try to stay ahead of myself. Becca's secret will start to be reviled very soon. Hang in there and sadly Jon can't stay home forever. psion 53 thank you for your review also. Kim plays an important part to this story, just hang in there.**

I didn't bother to knock as I went in; I stood there a moment watching as Jon eyed the yellow shirt he held in his hand skeptically, He put it up to his nose and then made a face and threw it on the ground. I laughed and it startled him he turned around and he looked at me slightly embarrassed that he was just caught in the act. "I don't have time to do laundry" He announced. There were clothes strewn all over the place. His room resembled a teenage boys. He was adorable as he stood there surrounded by clothes. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked around.

I interrupted him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked glancing back at me for a second before going back to work at making sense of what to pack.

Walking further into the room, I took a seat on his bed and reached into his suitcase and began to pull his clothes out. He just looked at me. "I am going to refold these ok?" I asked "only I am going to do it the right way" I smiled.

He looked at me "Hey I have a system."

I looked back up at him. "Yes I see that and I wouldn't want to ruin it cause it seems to work so well, but just let me help you"

"I was doing ok" He smiled. "so what was your question?"

As I sat there folding his grey gym shorts I looked up at him again. "Do you know what a rat is?"

He laughed and the look on his face clearly showed just how amused he was. "A rat?" He questioned "Where is this coming from?"

I grabbed a blue shirt off the bed "Well I figured you may know, if someone calls you a rat, then what does it mean?"

"Somebody call you a rat? Like maybe your little friend?" Shaking his head he said "That would be a joke."

"I didn't say anyone called me that necessarily, I just wanted to know what it meant" Picking up another shirt and folding it.

"Hmmm, well let's see how can I put this nicely?" He thought about it a minute scratching his chin. "A rat is like a wrestler equivalent of a groupie. You know someone who chases wrestlers around and sleeps with them." Throwing a pair of Jeans on the bed he looked at me "You are not a rat!" He winked at me. "Make sure you tell your friend that, the next time." looked up at him in shock. How did he know? "I heard her call you that this morning when she was yelling at you." He told me as if he could read my thoughts.

I asked him in a weak little voice which even surprised me. "So if I slept with you I would be a rat?"

His eyes darted over to me and he answered me anxiously "Sleeping with a wrestler does not make you a rat. Sex with one wrestler wouldn't make you a rat; further more sleeping with a wrestler that likes you wouldn't make you a rat." He walked over to his dresser and opened a drawer. Reaching in he took a shirt out walking over it to me he handed it to me. "Here this should fit you; you can take a shower and wear it if you want. I want to take you out for awhile" walking back over to the other side of the bed he continued to pile things into his suitcase. he stood there for a moment he sucked in his bottom lip and released it.

I stood up and made my way to the door to head for the bathroom. As I walked past him he gently grabbed my arm and stopped me. "You will never, ever be a rat. You are much too good for that." He leaned down and he pushed his lips against mine for a second before slightly backing off and mutter "never" against them as he proceeded to kiss me again.

As I sat next to him in his truck I admired his physique. He really was perfect. His body was so muscular, not so much so that it was a turn off but just enough so that it made him bigger than the average man. The sunlight illuminated his features as we drove down the strip.

"Fucking tourists" He mumbled "Learn how to drive!"

I looked at the car in front of us. "They have Vegas plates though"

"It's a rental, I can tell, I spend a lot of time in them" He looked over at me. "Hey do you like burgers?" he didn't even wait for me to answer he just continued. "I know a great place, best you ever had." Throwing his left directional on as we changed lanes a car behind us laid on the horn in protest of being cut off by him. "Can you wait to eat, or are you hungry now?" He asked ignoring the offending noise.

"I can wait" I said as I jolted forward from a quick stop."That is if we make it there, without crashing." I smirked as I silently said a prayer. It isn't that his driving was horrible but it put me on edge.

He looked at me for a moment. "Are you trying to say I am a bad driver?"

"No, I may have sort of implied you make me nervous though." I said glancing over at him.

"Don't worry, Gorgeous we are going to make it there in one piece." He reached over and gave me a reassuring pat on the leg. "First I want to take you somewhere."

"Where is that?" I asked as we cut over into the right lane with no notice and then back into the left in order to pass the car that was once in front of us. "The police station to fill out a accident report?"

Looking back over at me he furrowed his brow. "Becca, seriously I am not that bad"

"Eyes on the road, Jon" I demanded. "Maybe he should have been a race car driver instead of a wrestler."

"You're as bad as the guys I work with" He stated as he made a sharp right hand turn that jolted me against the armrest. "They always have something to say about my driving, that's why I normally let them drive."

"Alright Jon, You're not so bad, I guess I have drove with worse." I tried to reassure him as we stopped short again and I held on to the door handle for support. Deciding it was best to change the subject, I asked "Where are you taking me anyways?"

He looked over at me once again "It's a surprise, you're just going to have to wait till we get there."

We drove for about another 10 minutes and had what I would call a few more close calls, that he seemed unaffected by until we pulled over into parking lot. As I looked around for a sign as to where we were, Jon was smiling like a little kid on Christmas morning. Then I spotted the sign. My eyes grew wide. "NO, fucking way" My mouth fell open "Are you serious?" He hopped out of the truck slamming the door behind him and sprinted over to my side throwing the door open. "Just, come on it will be fun." He tried to convince me by flashing that million dollar smile. "Trust me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews ladies, I have officially decided that they are what keep me going. I didn't get this up as soon as I wanted too. Sorry about the wait so I hope you all think this chapter was worth it. **

"No, way Jon!" I shook my head. "There is no way, I can't!" The very thought of it scared the hell out of me.

"Come on, Becca, it will be fun." He pouted. "I promise." He grabbed my hand. "Look at me, please." I forced myself to look up at him. He grasped my hand tightly as he held it and took his other hand and cupped my cheek. "We can go together and I promise I will make sure you are safe"

As I looked into his eyes I thought that I must have been crazy, because I knew that he had won me over. I smiled nervously and said "Yes." His face lit up and those dimples of his appeared right before he leaned in and captured my lips with his own.

The sun was disappearing and the neon lights from the strip were becoming visible. The hum of the engines were deafening. How the hell did I get here, I asked myself then I looked to the left of me and I remembered. That blue eyed devil, that is how. He was looking over at me already, smiling away. I wonder if he could read my thoughts. I gave him a look, a nervous I can't believe I am doing this look. He squeezed my hand trying to reassure me. His energy was a little contagious, I will admit. I could hardly believe the strength he gave me. Yes, I, Becca Lee Stanley was going to throw myself out of a plane and hurdle to the ground, Never in a million years did I ever think I would go skydiving. As I sat there and watched one person after another throw themselves out of that plane I was surprisingly very calm cause I knew I was not going alone. Or maybe my stomach was in such knots it cut off the blood to my brain and I was not thinking properly.

As we stood and made our way to the front of the plane he gripped my hand tightly. Jon and the instructor gave each other a nod and we took a few steps closer to the door. We were 35,000 feet in the air and The ground was painfully far away. We were going to do a Tandem jump which I would be strapped to Jon. As I stood in front of him the instructor strapped us together. There was no backing out now. I wasn't so sure I wanted to back out. This was one of those now or never things and I just thought I should go with it. As we stood there strapped to one another, Jon wrapped his arms around me tightly and the next thing I knew we were out of the plane and falling with the wind against us. Of course I screamed at first. I was far from graceful and I did have my moments of fear, however at the same time it was peaceful. I thought how this would be the closest that I would ever be to flying. Just out there in the air looking down at what was going on instead of just being amongst it. It was exciting and liberating. We were falling to the ground one minute and the next we slowed down and it felt like we were floating. After looking up one brief moment to only make sure the parachute was operational. I refocused my attention to the world around me as I descended back into it.

The landing was anything but graceful, neither one of us broke anything and we managed to laugh about it. I am pretty sure that I may have a bruise or two but all in all it was worth it. Jon worked on unhooking us and went on and on about how great that was all the while I agreed with him and meant it sincerely Once I could move of my own free will again and we were unstrapped I turned around and threw my arms around him smiling. He returned the embrace and for the first time in awhile I had forgotten everything and everyone and I was just in that very moment. Looking up at Jon's smiling face and running my fingertips down his cheek I said "You're amazing!" He leaned in close hovering inches away from my face. "That's funny I was just thinking the same thing" Then leaning in the rest of the way he softly kissed me.

As I slide into the booth at the dinner, Jon slide in across from me. We were both still smiling and high on adrenaline. "That was one of the most amazing things I ever did" I confessed

"I knew you would love it" He smiled "I knew it, now thank me and tell me how indebted you are to me"

"No" I shook my head "You're going to have to wait"

He laughed "Well at least admit I was right"

"Fine you were right"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the waitress approaching us. When she got to the table she had her pen and pad in hand and she was smiling sweetly. She nodded at me.

"How are you doing tonight?"

"Great" I replied.

Then she turned to Jon " Hey there sweetie, you're back in town I see. How have you been?"

" Pretty good, I am off again tomorrow but you know I was going to stop by and see you" He said with a wink.

The woman giggled and a slight blush crept across her cheeks. She was probably in her early fifties and there was hardly anything to be jealous about. I bet he did this with her all the time.

"I know what you want" she winked at him. "The usual for you of course" Then looking at me she asked. "How about you honey?"

"I'm not sure" I looked at her "what is he having?"

"A cheeseburger with fries and a strawberry shake, he never switches it up" She chuckled.

"Ok sounds good, I will take the same."

" Great " She said reaching over and patting Jon's shoulder as she smiled at me "I will get it out to you as soon as I can" Then she walked away.

We sat there and talked about what a great day it was. Everything was truly amazing. The minutes passed and the waitress made her way back the food. setting our plates in front of us she returned to the counter and grabbed both of the shakes and said I made yours the same way as he gets his. "Enjoy" then she walked away.

"Double thick, extra whipped cream and three cherries" He laughed. Rubbing his hands together he grabbed his burger and took a bite. "Best in the world" He blurted out. I couldn't help but laugh, This man was adorable even when he was talking with a mouth full of food. "Go ahead try it"

Taking a bite, I would have to admit it is very good. "Not bad" I said with a laugh.

"Not bad?"He took a fry off his plate and threw it at me.

I grabbed a cherry off my shake and nailed him right in the cheek with it. The whipped cream that the cherry was coated with stuck to his cheek. Taking his index finger and swiping it through his whip cream on his shake he ran it right down my nose.

"You do realize this is war" I declared picking up another cherry and getting him in the forehead with it.

Just as Jon was plotting his revenge the waitress walked up and handed us some extra napkins. "It looks like you may need these" she smiled "Try to get some in your mouths too"

Jon, smiled "Time to behave but wait till I get you home. Anything goes there." Taking another bite of his burger. Home? Did I hear that right I asked myself. And as soon as I questioned myself he looked over at me "Well you know what I mean" His expression changed. "I was kind of hoping you would stay over another night." looking down at his plate he quietly said "You know I leave tomorrow" I won't be back for almost two weeks"

I already knew my answer; there was nothing to think about. "Of course, I will" He smiled over at me "I was hoping that would be what you said"


	8. Chapter 8

FilthyFictions I don't respond to threats, I updated simply because I love ya. Coreys Kitten he is adorable, please don't steal him, I will cry! Deanambooty is this a fast enough update? Glad you like it!

The ride back to his place went much too quickly. Even with the few moments of panic with him behind the wheel, Time was moving fast. When he pulled into his spot in the parking garage we were in complete silence for at least the last 10 minutes. A million thoughts ran through my head but not one word escaped my lips. Once we were out the truck he grabbed my hand and we walked across the street to his building. He led me inside and we stepped into the elevator. We remained silent, just exchanging stolen glances at one another. Once inside we still didn't speak, silence said it all. I made my way over to the window in the living room and stared out of it. He came over behind me and wrapped his strong arms around me and sighed. He bent down and kissed my neck softly.

"I don't want to freak you out" He hesitated for a moment. "But I think I am going to miss you."

"I think I am going to miss you too" I assured him as I turned around and placed my head against his chest as he stroked my back.

My ringtone was once again intrusive as it echoed out into the room. He pulled away and looked at me. I pulled it from my pocket I knew it was Kim but I had to check just to confirm it. My suspicions were correct and he grabbed it from my hand and set it on the table.

"Please don't answer it" I looked up at him into his eyes and nodded. Taking my hand in his he lead me into the bedroom. I stood there as he moved over to his dresser once again. Digging through his bottom drawer he came back with a shirt and handed it to me "You can wear this tonight if you want, it's going to be big on you so you should be more comfortable."

I looked at the shirt and then at him. "Thanks, who are The Hounds of Justice?"

He smirked at me and I think he suppressed a laugh. "That's me, Joe and Colby." shaking his head. " I am ok with the fact that you're not a fan sweetheart but you're going to have to learn a few things somewhere along the line."

"Deal" I smiled at him "I can do that"

"Good" He smirked "I make an excellent teacher"

"Jon, I" I began to bite my bottom lip 'I" he must have read my mind

"I am not asking for anything" He assured me "I just want you next to me."

"Well can I ask for something then?"

"Of course you can, Princess"

I blushed, I know I did. I didn't care though. "I'd like a kiss"

He smiled as he ran his fingers through my hair slipping his free hand gently below my chin and raising my face up to his. He began to gently caress my lips with his own painfully slow. Capturing my bottom lip he gently sucked at it, a moment until reclaiming both lips against his own sliding his tongue against my mouth waiting for acceptance he began to devour me, the kiss deepened and our tongues fought a battle for dominance. Breaking away from one another we panted for air. He ran his thumb across my bottom lip before leaning back in and capturing my lips again. "You're beautiful" He mumbled out against me. Grabbing another quick taste of me. As we broke away from one another again I pulled back and stroked his cheek with my hand feeling the stubble on his face beneath my fingertips.

"you're dangerous" I smirked.

"I that a compliment?" he questioned me

"depends how you take it" I shrugged

Leaning back down I raised myself up on my tip toes as I got to touch his lips with mine once more. "Did I mention you're a great kisser?" I said against him.

Pulling back from me He announced "You're pretty dangerous yourself" He leaned down and kissed me on the tip of my nose. "I am going to go get us some water."

I had changed into the T- shirt he handed me and slipped my jeans off. As I was crawling into bed he returned to the room and I was more than sure he caught the site of my red panties. When I heard a whistle and he remarked "Remind you to give you a smaller shirt next time" I turned around and laughed as he handed me a bottle of water and set his on the stand. Grabbing at the hem of his shirt he raised it above his head. His chest was amazing; I had finally gotten a peek at what his shirts had been unnecessarily concealing. Hundreds of years ago artists would have paid to sculpt a rendition of his body. As he walked over to the window he had undone his belt and the button on his jeans as they hung freely around his hips he drew the blinds closed. making his way back over to the bed he pulled the zipper down on his jeans as they slowly inched down his hips revealing his blue checkered boxers. I silently cursed the offending garment as he approached me. Pulling his jeans down slowly his boxers slide down slightly to reveal the top of the lines of his hips. He was marvelous. His body revealed the hours he had spent at the gym. Every work out was well worth it. Kicking his jeans over to the side I was mesmerized by his thick thighs and his muscular calves. God, clearly spent a little extra time on this man. He looked up at me and caught me staring as I licked my lips. He didn't say a word to tease me though; I think he knew the sight of his body was punishment enough. Plopping down beside me on the bed he smiled at me. " I normally sleep naked. I won't tonight, No need to make you uncomfortable."

I slapped him on his arm "You said you were going to behave." I reminded him.

"Yeah I did." He sighed "But it isn't going to be easy"

As he ran his fingertips up my thigh and over my hips slightly raising the t- shirt up to reveal more of my panties, my body tingled. "No need to explain." I said.  
Leaning over I brushed my lips across his.

"Ok, enough of that or I am going to forget my manners, Princess."

"Me too" I blushed.

"I am going to do whatever you want, you let me know when it's ok" He stated.

I wanted so badly to touch him, every inch of him. My hands wanted to be every bit as greedy as my eyes. My lips begged me to allow them to caress every inch of him. My brain was almost to the point that it no longer cared to remind me of what was sensible. My heart however cried out in sobbing screams to keep my wits about me and to distance myself for awhile longer. In the end your heart always wins out.


	9. Chapter 9

I had awoken abruptly, a loud beeping noise filtered through the room. It ended quickly and an arm lazily swung around me as his leg slide over me. I smiled to myself sleepily as the memories of last night replayed in my mind. We fell asleep like this. He must have held me like this all night long. I could get use to this. Just then the reality that he was going to leave today crept in. I sighed while thinking to myself almost two weeks. He must have heard me as he nuzzled his face into my hair he learned in closer and kissed my neck.

"Good morning, princess." He breathed out heavily. "You ok over there?"  
I absent mindedly rubbed his arm "I am fine."

"I heard you sigh."

"I just don't want to be up." I laughed trying to reassure him.

"So you slept well?" He questioned.

"Yea of course I did, I had you to sleep next too." I answered.  
"Turn around so I can see you, princess "  
He unwrapped himself from me and I slowly rolled onto my back. He propped himself up on his side and brushed the stray strands of hair from my face. The room was quiet, I wish my mind was.

He began to talk softly "So we got each other's numbers and technically it isn't a full two weeks its really only 10 days."  
"I know, we will talk when we can." I smiled "Then when you come back I will get to see you."

We talked about all of this last night. He explained everything that he could think of. He told me the short version of what it was like to be on the road. How he would be taking a plane today then meeting up with some of the guys to travel hundreds of miles to check into some hotel then try to work out and grab something to eat before he had to show up hours before at the arena to do meet and greets and speak with the higher ups in the company to discuss anything and everything. He told me after the show they would either drive miles or miles to get to the next one or if they were lucky they may be able to crash for a few hours. He would be busy, so even though we would get to talk we would have to work around speaking to one another when none of that was happening.

He interrupted my thoughts when I heard his voice. "Becca, do me a favor, please."  
I looked over at him to see him already focused on me watching me intently.  
I cleared my throat. "What's that Jon?" I calmly asked.

"Don't give up, you know before we find out what could happen."  
I looked deep into the hazy blue eyes "I promise I won't"  
He took his thumb and ran it across my bottom lip. "I want to see what happens, do you?"  
I shook my head "Of course I do too."

"Don't worry Once I am home I am going to spend every spare moment with you." He smiled  
Laughing I said "You better."

"I got to leave for the airport in 2 hours." He sighed I looked over at him empathetically. "That means I got an extra hour though so, what do you want to do?"  
"Lay here with you" I said  
'Yeah I could lay here and stare at you for the next hour, very easily." He grinned while leaning in closer and attacking my lips with soft, sweet kisses over and over again.

"Or we could just do this for the next hour" I muttered against his lips.  
"Either way, I win" He said returning his attention to my lips. 

Twenty minutes left till the one hour mark hit. I glared at that alarm. If I was telekinetic that thing would have burst into flames by now. He laid there sprawled out against me, his head against my chest as I ran my fingers gently through his silky hair. He was perfection, every bit of him. I could understand why he had so many fans. How could the woman not love him? He emitted a low pitched growl from his throat.

"I don't want to move, ever"  
"me either." I whined out. "Fifteen more minutes"  
"Don't remind me." He moaned out  
"Can't you just be late?" I joked  
"I wish it's not a normal job, I can't just call the boss and tell them I am running late."  
"I understand that your job is anything but normal" I reassured.  
He smiled against me. "Enough about work I don't want to think about it for at least the next 15 minutes."  
"Sorry to tell you, you are down to eleven minutes now."  
"No more updates, please" he calls out. "Just let me lay comfortably here, on your boobs."  
I laughed, "Oh what a man."  
"Shhh, this will give me something to think about the next ten nights."  
"I suppose, I could deal with that." I smiled.  
"Will you watch me on T.V.?" He asked  
"I wouldn't miss a chance to see you" I quickly answered "I may not know anything going on but I am still going to watch."  
"It really is the least you could do." He joked.  
"I honestly can't wait to see you, I have found a reason to take interest in wrestling."  
"Wrestling is fun." He declared as he wrapped his arm around me tighter.  
"You do know that as of now you are my favorite wrestler" I teased  
He turned facing me, staring for a moment "I bette be your favorite"  
"We will see" I joked.  
"You're right we will see." He leaned in close and kissed my lips "I got to get ready" He said sticking out his bottom lip. That pout drove me wild; I had to resist the urge to let my hands roam freely over his body as I devoured his lips. So instead I just allowed him to escape from my grasp and prepare to leave.

I sat there on the edge of his bed, my mind was racing. Why did I let myself get so close? My guard was almost nonexistent. He may have been doing some Jedi mind trick of some sort. I was attracted to him more than I had been to anyone in a very long time. However I knew that it took more than just a pretty face to hold my interest. He was so sweet though and it all seemed so sincere. Why me? I questioned myself. I was sure he could have anyone at all. I rested my elbows on my knees I was deep in thought and insecurities, when he walked into the room. He was all showered and the scent of him drifted into the room along with him. He didn't even seem to look at me. He just collected his bags and moved them into the hallway. Coming back in the room, smiling at me momentarily as he noticed me watching him. He grabbed a black hat off of his dresser and placing it on his head. He looked at the reflection in the mirror before grabbing sunglasses of the shelf. "Ready?" He questioned.  
"As ready as I ever will be." I answered. 

_To all of you who reviewed the last chapter thanks so much. I am a bit of a review needy kinda gal and they keep me going. Payasa there are no words to tell you how refreshing a decent Dean is. Even though I love the lunatic like crazy! RKOSHIELDLOVER34 It has only just begun! deanambooty.. Here you go.  
psion53… I try to stick lots of little things in here from interviews and stuff. I just picture him being a mess behind the wheel, not sure why. Corey Kitten I am happy you like that Becca is just another girl. I was worried that would throw people off. I will get you all another update soon. The next chapter is a little more exciting. _


	10. Chapter 10

I sat there quite. There wasn't much to say especially in front of the cab driver. Jon insisted that the cab bring me home then go on with him to the airport. I was happy for at least a little while longer with him. He sat there not really paying any attention to anything in particular he just scrolled through his phone.  
"Hey want to become facebook friends?" I joked  
"you have facebook?" he looked over at me raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, of course, everyone does."  
" I don't" He laughed  
"What? Come on! Everyone has facbook." I said  
"I don't!" he said "keep that in mind, you will never get a friends request from me" He warned  
"Ok" I looked at him, I got the message.  
"If I ever got one I would friend you." He joked "But seriously, I don't have one and I don't have anything else either." He grabbed my hand. "I don't do anything on any social media, be careful, people do pretend to be me from what I hear."  
"Ok, I understand" I shook my head.  
"I just don't want you to be fooled by any of them."

The driver pulled over at the curb in front of my house. Well here we go with the uncomfortable good bye. I swallowed hard looking over at him. He released my hand opening his door and getting out. He held the door open for me. I slide across the seat and stepped out next to him.  
"I hope you have a nice flight." I said my voice was a little shaky.  
"So should we shake hands now?" he laughed. Wrapping am arm around me he pulled me in close. His other arm pulled me in even closer. He kissed the top of my head. "Yup, I am pretty sure I am going to miss you princess."  
"Me too." I tried to assure him.  
"I will see you as soon as I get back in ten days." I pulled slightly away staring up into those gentle blue eyes. "You know what Becca?" He smiled down at me his blue eyes beginning to twinkle. "Ten days but only nine nights." He pulled me up tightly against him. I raised my arms wrapping them around his neck. Leaning down he gently pressed his lips against mine. Capturing my bottom lip between his, and then pulling away. He placed his thumb against my chin, holding my head steady. "I will call you or text you as soon as I can, princess" leaning back down and kissing me quickly he pulled away and released me from his grip. "Sorry I got to go." Turning to get into the cab he called out "Talk to you soon." He closed the door and pulled away out of sight.

I hadn't a moment to think. The window to the apartment I shared with Kim flew open and I heard her call out "Well that was interesting, Got to hand it to you at least he didn't send you home the very next day." I looked up at her, "Shut up!" Then I pulled the door open, rolling my eyes as I entered the building. By the time I got up the stairs the door was ajar and I am sure she was sitting there waiting on a full report. The funny thing is I already decided she wasn't going to get one. I pushed the door open the rest of the way and made my way inside. And just as I expected she was sitting there on the couch doing nothing unparticular. I closed the door and reached for the lock. 

"Don't bother locking it." She said.  
"Expecting someone?" I asked.  
"I am." She smiled  
"Blondie?" I asked  
"Nope, not Tyler but Eric"  
"who the hell is Eric?" I said raising a eyebrow  
"Tyler's friend" She laughed "The creepy one." She said throwing her fingers up making quotation mark in the air.  
" Really?"  
"Eh, why not?" she shrugged. Rolling her eyes she lectured "Like you have any right to judge. Where did you just come from?'  
"Stop putting words in my mouth, Kim. I just find it comical that you move on so quickly!"  
"Me? I don't forget the people in my life as easy as you! How many times in the last two days did you go see Brandon?"  
"That's just fucked up!" I screamed.

I turned and headed for my room. It was better than my fist heading for her face. "What a bitch" I screamed out. I knew she would hear me. I pulled off the Jon's t shirt that he insisted I take home, because girls liked that kind of thing. Reaching in to my dresser as I threw the drawer open with one hand I grabbed the first thing I saw and threw it on. I reached over and grabbed my keys off the desk and stormed out of my room, she stood there and I pushed right by her. She had a sorrowful look on her face. She knew she messed up. She went to speak and I held my hand up in her face. "Don't you fucking dare!" I snapped at her. Grabbing for the door knob I threw the door open and stomped down the stairs. I could feel myself fighting back the tears. As I made my way out of the building I heard her call out. "Sorry Becca, I didn't mean it." I turned for a moment glancing up at her. "Fuck you." I even added the finger for emphasis. I walked fast across the lawn the parking lot behind the building. Pushing the button on the key to my car and unlocking the door, swinging it open I threw myself inside, slamming it hard behind me. I threw the key in my ignition and got out of there as fast as I could.

I sat there for a long time staring blankly ahead of me. I was a fucking horrible person. I was hesitant to get out of the car; I usually came here every day. It wasn't like me to miss too many days. I realized that could no longer be said. I felt horrible and I could feel the tears sting at my eyes as they formed. I took a few deep breaths trying to regain my composure. It was beyond me how I could have been so happy the last few days. I remembered him every time I looked at my phone. Sadly I failed to get here though. I left him alone. I glanced at myself in the rear view mirror quickly. I looked just as great as I thought I did. Red swollen eyes and tear stained cheeks. I whipped at my face, trying to erase some of the traces of my breakdown. Taking a deep breath I grabbed for the door handle.

As I got out of the car I looked over my shoulder at the setting sun. The sky was orange and red and it was hard to tell where one color started and the other one ended. An unexplained breeze brushed up against me. I gently closed the door and made my way around to the other side of the car. I stepped up onto the sidewalk and made my way up the six short steps to the door. I entered slowly, that place was always so cold. And there was always such an empty feeling. The sound of my shoes against the marble, the stale air, the deafening quiet, that was only interrupted by heart breaking sobs. I hated this place, I really did. As I walked between the marble columns I sighed. My heart grew heavier and every bit of joy I ever had felt was taken all away. I wish I was stronger then maybe I could have saved him. As I rounded the corner I turned and I looked to the right. His angelic little face stared blankly back at me, he was smiling that day. It was my favorite picture of him. I leaned in placing my lips against the cold marble sliding my face down so my forehead now rested against it and I whispered out, "Mommy misses you Brandon." 

_This was messed up I agree but I had to start to recover things about Becca's past. I hope I didn't depress anyone. Don't worry give me another chapter or two and we will be back to the loving fluff….Thank you all so much for your reviews. You are all incredible!_


	11. Chapter 11

I pulled over in a dark wooded area, it was quiet and secluded. My eyes were weak and they burned. My phone rang again. I don't know what anybody was thinking, I wasn't accepting calls. The last person I wanted to talk to was Kim and she could call all damn night for all I cared. I still wasn't going to answer. I had to clear my head, my temples throbbed. I reclined the seat back and closed my eyes. I tried to push all the thoughts out of my head; I just wanted to forget everything for just a little while.

I woke up and the thought of everything that happened immediately began to creep back in. I could see that the sky was beginning to light up. I couldn't believe that I slept so long. I was only going to rest for a few minutes. I reached over on the seat next to me to feel out my phone; bringing it up to my face I noticed it was dead." Oh, shit!" I mumbled out. I readjusted myself in my seat and pulled the back out, turning the car on and plugging my phone in. Looking at the stereo in my car I noticed it was 5:10 in the morning. My phone was going nuts, with alerts for missed calls and texts. I picked it back up and skimmed down the list. Kim called and texted a lot as I suspected she would have. But my heart sank when I saw that I missed a call and two texts from him. "Oh my God, Jon" I put the car in reverse and backed out on to the road before I started to head back to the house. I needed to fix the problems not run from them anymore.

I got out of the car, and took a deep breath. I couldn't keep running from this. I stretched my arms up over my head. Trying to guess at how far from home I was. I knew I had to have driven awhile, so I guessed I had a drive ahead of me to get home. I really didn't mind it though; it would give me more time to think. I climbed back into my car and Leaning my head on the steering wheel for a moment I thought about the entire mess and I knew that even though I wanted to forgive Kim I doubted I would too easily for once. Sitting up I shifted the car into reverse and backed out onto the dirt road. Putting the car in drive I found my way back onto the highway. I needed coffee and a bathroom, not in that order. According to the signs, that wasn't going to happen for about twenty miles. So I turned the music up and made my way words the rising sun.

As I exited the building I pulled back the little tab on the black plastic lid taking my first sip of what they had promised would be coffee but it was far worse than it should have been I will drink it anyways because I need it. As I juggled my keys wallet and coffee I made my way back to the car. Of course my phone demanded my attention at a time like this making it back to my car before it stopped ringing I threw everything on the hood of my car and grabbed it out of my pocket thinking it was just Kim I answered. "Look I am on my way home. I am fine; we will talk when I get there."  
There was a silence for a moment then I heard "Becca?"  
I was shocked it was him. "Jon Sorry I thought you were Kim."  
"What's going on?"  
I sighed "Nothing really, I am ok, I just had a disagreement with Kim."  
"And where are you?" He sounded concerned.  
"I just took a ride to clear my head and get out of that house." I assured him.  
"But you're ok?"  
"Yes, I am fine." I smiled. It was nice to hear his voice.  
"Good I am glad" he sighed.  
" So are you ok?" I asked trying to change the subject.  
"Yeah I am fine, happy I got a hold of you."  
"Me too." I said weakly, I really did mean it. I just couldn't keep the thoughts of everything quiet.  
"Do you need a place to stay?" He asked  
"No" I laughed "I have a home."  
"Are you sure? Steve has keys to my place." He offered. "I could have him give them to you."  
"No way, I am fine."  
"Are you sure?" He questioned  
"Yes really, wait you gave a bartender your house keys?" I laughed  
"Well we are friends too; he goes over and waters the plants when I am gone." He joked.  
"Some job he does, he must have killed them because I didn't see any."  
"You were too busy looking at my ass."  
I rolled my eyes. "You only caught me once."  
"I caught you more than that; I was just being a gentleman and not pointing it out." He insisted  
I laughed, he was right but I knew he couldn't confirm it. "Stop trying to get me to confess to crimes I didn't commit"  
"That sounded like a confession to me." He taunted me.  
"It never holds up unless it is in writing" I teased.  
"I am glad I got to talk to you." He sighed "But I got to go in a couple minutes."  
"Its okay." My smile faded "I know your busy."  
"Hey, I am going to call you later, Princess, I promise."  
"I'll answer you this time, promise." I said  
"I hope so. "He breathed out.  
I could just picture him in my mind those eyes, those lips, that cute nose. The thought of him made me warm with excitement.  
"I will, I will talk to you soon." I assured  
"If you need me just call, I will get back to you as soon as I can."  
"I will be fine." I unlocked my door and threw my stuff on the seat.  
"Ok, If not then get a hold of me." He insisted  
"Oh my white knight so gallant." I laughed. "But seriously thank you."  
"You're welcome and get use to me being you're white knight, I like the idea." I could see the smirk he wore while saying that.  
"We will see." I said  
"I guess we will, but I am right." He laughed. "I got to run I will call you tonight."  
"Ok, talk to you then. " I didn't want to hang up but I guess I was getting my first taste of what this would be like. 

"Bye for now princess, think of me"  
I threw my phone in the car and sat down behind the wheel. Maybe that was just what I need because all the sudden things didn't seem so bad. Starting the car I looked at the clock. Almost six am. I should be home by nine. Plugging my phone back into the charger and turning the music up I took another long sip of the offending, thick horrible liquid that this place claimed was coffee and headed back out to the highway.

**Sorry I didn't post anything for you yesterday. Hope this makes up for it a little. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You all rock! I will get to some more serious details about Becca soon, I just wanted to kind of have a cute little convo between Becca and Jon cause I needed to make you all wait honestly! Lol! *Evil laugh* Hope you all enjoyed. **


	12. Chapter 12

As I got closer to home the knot in my stomach got tighter. I had already decided that things were going to be ok but because I over thought everything all the time, I almost managed to convince myself they wouldn't be. I shook my head; I really just needed to stop this nonsense. Kim and I fought all the time; we were like sisters in many aspects. Sometimes people found it hard to believe we stayed friends for so long. I suppose we both grew accustomed to the fact that we were so much alike in regards to our bad tempers and big mouths, not appealing qualities but at least nobody ever got the better of us when we were united. Other than that we were day and night, we didn't have much in common, so I guess that is why we would butt heads so much. In about 15 minutes she and I were going to have a talk though. Let's just hope we both survived it cause if one of us went off then the other was bound to also.

What should have taken 15 minutes took 45, "Damn traffic" I mumbled. I pulled into the lot where I parked. There was a little silver convertible there; I think it was a convertible. It was far too nice to belong to anyone in this building. I pulled into my space and grabbed my stuff getting out of the car and eyeing the car one more time. Then I saw the door pop open and someone was getting out. I watched him thinking he almost looked like someone I had seen before. Looking at him a little more closely, as he began to approach me. I realized I did know him; it was Steve the bartender from the club the other night. He walked quickly and was in front of me in no time.  
He smiled at me, "Hi, Becca, Do you remember me?"  
"Yea, Steve the bartender, Jon said you where friends" I smiled back  
"Jon wanted me to stop by and drop these off to you." He said as he held out a set of keys.  
"What? He made you come here to give me keys?" I questioned. "I am fine, I don't need them."  
"I insist" He balanced them in my hands with the other stuff I was carrying.  
"No, you can take them." I said "I really don't need them." I insisted.  
" No you keep them and if you don't need them don't use them" he laughed. "I am sorry if I sound rude. But you're keeping them, and if you don't want them call Jon and argue with him." He laughed  
I looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Ok" I said looking at him strangely.  
"Look" he said. "I really don't mean to be like this but I never got home till five thirty this morning and about thirty minutes later my phone is going nuts." He was waving his hand around as he spoke.  
"It's Jon and I need to get these keys to you right away, He just wouldn't leave me alone." He laughed as I just continued to stare, faking a smile.  
"Anyways, there they are keep them, make him happy, so he will leave me alone." He smirked.  
"Ummm Thanks." I said as I nodded my head. I was goanna kill him was all I could think.  
You're welcome he began to walk away before turning back and looking at me he yelled.  
"There are two things; He said to water the plants for him." He shrugged after he said it, after all it was an inside joke.  
"And I never thought Mox would want me to give his keys to some woman." He laughed again and winked at me.  
"Nice to see you again, Becca." He walked back to his car and I made my way inside.

Getting into the apartment I noted that last night must have been a night for Tequila shots there was evidence of it all over. I just shook my head. Kim was not anywhere to be seen but there were faint snores escaping her bedroom. Not her, but no doubt some guy. I wasn't going to wake her and I thought about cleaning up the mess of the living room but I didn't want to do that either. Instead I went in my room and closed the door locking it behind me. As my phone vibrated in my hand looking down at it, I seen it was Jon…._Keep the keys, Becca! Just be a good girl. Now if you need them you will have them.  
_I smiled he was such a stubborn brat. I could tell he was use to having it his way. I texted him back  
Me….._You know you shouldn't sound so demanding I might not listen. I suck at taking orders. On the other hand you're sweet.  
_  
Jon… _That was not demanding princess_.

Me….. _Just a little. Not so much what you texted but what you did. You're sweet to offer but I am not staying there.  
_  
Jon…._If you need to, then you can, that's all I am saying._

Me…. _Thanks, I am fine _

Jon…. _Good , I will talk to you later. _

Me… _later  
_

He really was a sweet guy. He must have been a player though, the way Steve said I never thought Mox would tell me to give his keys to a woman, had me thinking. There must have been a something going on there. I may have just been reading into it but I thought there really may have been something to it. A light knock on the door tore me out of my thoughts.  
"Becca, you in there?"  
"Hold on." I answered getting up to go over and unlock the door. I sighed and reminded myelf to stay calm. I unlocked the door and she immediately opened it barging in.  
"Look I know you're pissed you have every right." She whispered  
"Why are you whispering?"  
"Cause I need your help, Eric stayed here last night." She looked at me  
"yeah and?" I asked waiting for her to elaborate.  
"Well I want him to go, He wouldn't last night." She looked down at her feet.  
"Kim, what the hell were you thinking?" I shook my head at her.  
"I wasn't thinking, Just come stand in the living room, When I tell him to go." She begged  
"Fine, You need to stop this" I lectured.  
She turned to the door looking back to me, Sorry."  
"I know, you will make it up to me."  
As she walked out the door. " She said you know I will."  
I stood there in the living room. Watching here make her way into the room being careful to leave the door open. I heard her speak  
"Eric, Becca's home so can you leave, so she and I can talk?"  
"You guys can talk in one of the other rooms" I heard him bark out.  
As he sat up on the bed beginning to complain I saw him notice me out of the corner of his eye. His disposition changed and he became a little nicer. This was the yet another sign of why I thought he was a creep. He looked over at her as she sat next to him on the bed whispering to her. I couldn't hear him but it reminded me of someone.  
"Kim." I called out.  
The two of them looked over at me.  
"One second." She called  
He exchanged a few more quiet words with her and stood up dropping the sheet in front of me.  
"Not impressive, at all. "I smirked.  
He mumbled something and Kim exited the room closing the door.  
"Thanks." She whispered.  
Throwing myself on the couch, I said  
"I hope you're going to clean this up." Pointing at the mess.  
"I will." She sighed.  
The unwanted guest made his way out of the bedroom and to the front door, giving me a sideways glance as he left. I don't think he liked me. I think I was over it though. Kim walked over to the door unlocking it. He leaned down and kissed her, it looked sloppy and rough. "I will talk to you soon he said." He made his way into the hall way and she closed the door behind him, locking it. I waited a few moments shooting her a look.  
"What the hell was that, Kim?"  
She walked over to me quickly. "Shhh let me make sure he left."  
She walked over to the window and peered out of it. Looking back over at me she said, "Its ok, he's gone."  
I shook my head at her. "No Kim it is not ok."  
She looked at me puzzled.  
"What the hell was that?" I questioned again.  
"You're mad at me I know that, just don't not now." She made her way over to the couch and sat down slowly beginning to cry. I knew I was in for a long one and I had heard it all before.

**Thank you for the reviews Coreys kitten and psion53. You two are awesome. I appreciate the review like I said they keep me going. Hope you like this chapter, We will get to know more about Kim and Becca in the next chapter. Enjoy. **


	13. Chapter 13

I just sat there next to her, she cried and I sent her a sympathetic look every now and then. I did feel bad for her; I always have however lately everything began to change. I continued to be empathetic but I also knew she was all to blame. I tried telling her in the end it was always her fault before and she wasn't willing to accept that. She always wanted someone else to blame. I guess as long as there was always someone else to take the brunt of it then she never needed to fault herself. What I think it comes down to is that Kim is a live in the moment kind of girl. Once that moment slows down for her and she can look ahead, it scares her. She is afraid of what she sees and accepts it because she hasn't got much of an idea of what self worth is.

Kim and I grew up together, we had no secrets. Even if we had wanted to keep secrets there is no way we ever would have been able too. We were always right by each other's side, so we always caught a glimpse of them as they fell out of our closets. We would help each other pick them up and hide them away from the world again. Oh sure, as we got older Kim tried to keep things from me before but she was never any way she could have. I always knew she had something she should have told me. Most of the time it was her holding back the fact that she slept with some guy she shouldn't have. Kim had several addictions throughout her life; sex was always her worst of them all though. I hated to put to say she was promiscuous, cause not even that described it. But yeah she had some man issues, Ones that gave her a bad name.

"Kim, don't let him come back here. He is bad news, we both see that right?" I asked.  
"Becca, I seriously over reacted that's it, I am still kind of drunk and with everything that we went through you know."  
"No, Kim I don't know. "  
"Look I overreacted just like I said." She insisted "That is all."  
"Seems like your lying." I sighed.  
"No, I'm not, I have no reason too." She shook her head, letting her blond hair fall in her eyes. "I really need to chill on the drinking" She laughed.  
"You're just not fooling me; you don't have to talk about it now, since you want to avoid it obviously." I may have been a little short with her but I didn't want to beat around the bush.  
"Becca, I am fine." She snapped back.  
"Kim, I am not doing this now, lose the attitude."  
She looked over at me "Fine." I knew what she meant even though it was aid with attitude.

I sat on the couch aimlessly scrolling through my phone, as Kim started to clean the mess she made in the living room. We hadn't said anything to each other for ten minutes. I scrolled through my facebook feed, there wasn't much there. Just friends making plans for the weekend, the usual pictures of peoples pets, a random recipe here and there. Then I got the idea to look for some wrestling pages, thinking it wouldn't hurt to investigate. I typed in Dean Ambrose in the search bar. There was a entire list of pages that came up. There must have been 30 pages dedicated to him, I guess he had a lot of fans. I clicked on the first one that came up. There were tons of pics and posts about him. Reading the comments amazed me they all talked about his eyes and his ass and how gorgeous he was. The pictures of him in the ring were a little different. I mean it was Jon of course; he just looked a little crazy. It was actually pretty amusing to see him like that. I couldn't help but laugh. Kim heard me and broke the silence.  
"What you laughing at?" She asked.  
"I was just investigating Dean Ambrose." I looked up at her. "These girls really love him."  
"Becca, you have no idea, you haven't been on your tumbler yet have you?"  
"No you know I don't go on there much, I am not part of the wrestling fandom anyways." I said.  
Kim sat down sliding her laptop in front of us. She went straight to work logging into her tumblr.  
"You are now tumblr famous "She pointed to the screen.  
"Why would someone post this?" I asked. As I looked at a picture from the club the other night of us. We were just standing there talking by the bar.  
"Becca, they posted it because of him." She scrolled down further they were everywhere on her dash.  
"They all want to know if you're any one of importance." She continued. "He has a huge fan base, you have no idea how over he is."  
"No, I don't. He never said he was this huge." I shrugged.  
"He is every woman's wet dream and you walk out of a club with him like it is nothing." She joked.  
"Kim, you know I haven't watched any kind of wrestling in at least 6 or 7 years." I thought about it, "The last time was because you dragged me off to that show."  
"I think you may be the one dragging me next time." She smiled.  
" I wouldn't go that far, yet" I said.  
"Oh shit!" She jumped. "Don't freak out but someone just posted the link to your tumblr they figured you out".  
"Kim, there is nothing to figure out." I said.  
"Becca, there is something you're lying to me about now." She scolded.  
"No Kim, there isn't anything to hide." I smiled "Not yet anyways."  
She looked at me. "Really?" She shook her head "You really didn't fuck him?"  
"No, Kim!" I said.  
" I have never been so disappointed in you." She looked at me raising a eyebrow.  
"Oh for God's sake Kim, Why should I have rushed it?"  
"To get him to come back, that's why." She shook her head. "So I take it you won't be seeing him again?" She questioned.  
"He said I would, He comes back in 9 days now." I informed her.  
"Becca them guys get like zero time to themselves, He is going to end up spending it with someone who puts out." She looked over at me sympathetically, like I was too stupid to know.  
"Kim, I didn't put out but I don't think that it mattered."  
"oh come on Becca, it matters." She whined. "You know how men are, I don't know how you told him no."  
"He didn't push for it, he actually didn't even try." I smiled. "It was nice."  
"So what, you don't think you're his type?" She questioned.  
"Kim, really you have to be a bitch, just to be a bitch hey?" I snarled  
"I didn't mean it like that, Becca!" She shook her head. "All I mean is he is a man, he thinks like one too I am sure, he must have wanted too."  
" Yeah, I think if I gave him the green light that he would have."  
"Why didn't you?" She asked.  
"I just didn't." I shrugged again. "I guess I am not ready."  
"You can't hold off forever." She reminded me.  
"I know, I will be ready eventually." I assured her, or maybe tried to assure myself.  
"Well you better hope you get another chance. I am sure he was nice enough to at least ask for your number."  
"Yes, he did." I told her.  
"Good maybe he won't lose it." She said.  
"Its in his phone" I said.  
"Then you better hope he uses it. You will be lucky if he does, but not even a blow job hey?" She was serious. I knew she was.  
"No, Kim not even a blow job." I rolled my eyes. "However not that it is your business but he has used my number."  
"What?" She asked anxiously.  
"Yes he did a few times now" I laughed. "Just maybe not putting out is what keeps them interested."  
"Fuck you, Becca."  
"No thanks, Kim" I laughed. "If you want this pussy then you have to work for it." I winked.  
"Shut up, you prude." She said as she threw a couch pillow at me. "Your turn to cook, I am starving" She announced.  
I picked up the pillow and threw it at her catching her in the chest. "You should be cooking for me bitch." I announced.  
"You wouldn't like that." She laughed. "Remember you made me promise to not ever cook for you again?"  
"Yeah, don't remind me." I said getting off the couch and heading for the kitchen.

**Corey kitten, do you still hate Kim? Or did you warm up to her after this?  
psion53 I love a warm fuzzy Jon too. I still however do enjoy flirting with his bad boy side as anyone can see by my other fics.  
**PunkMoxleysViperGirl **I can honestly say I probably wouldn't be writing this if it wasn't for you. Everyone go check her out. You will love her stories. You will find cute mushy Dean with her too.  
AngelsDestiny22 Thanks for the review glad you're liking it so far.  
Also I should probably mention I don't own fb or tumblr and of course I don't own Dean/Jon. I only own Becca and her insecurities and Kim and her bitchy self. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning….. This chapter includes graphic violence! If you read it and don't like it you have been warned. I had to write this cause it is essential to the story. Don't read if you are easily offended. Remember you were warned.**

The rest of the day with Kim was pretty uneventful. She didn't put her phone down all day; I knew she must be making plans with someone. I laid there lost in thought, my mind wandered from what had happened the last few days and throughout what had happened the last few years. I couldn't help but recant every minute detail, sometimes it all felt so surreal. Today was a day when it was all painfully real. Today was one of those days when I just couldn't forget even though I willed myself to. 

Kim leaped up off the couch, almost a little too excited. She wore a huge smile across her face.  
"Want to go out? "She asked eagerly.  
"No way, you must be nuts!" I stated  
"Come on it will be fun." She begged  
"No way, I really don't want too." I was stern.  
"You don't have to work tomorrow you been on leave for the last two weeks." She reminded me  
"I had been thinking about going back." I announced  
"Yeah but not tomorrow" She whined.  
"No, either way though, I just want to stay in."  
"You're no fun anymore Becca." She said as she ran off to the bathroom to shower.  
I didn't care; I just didn't see the point in going out. I never liked clubs and all the people, plus going out with Kim lost its appeal throughout the years. I remember hearing the shower turn on as the music stopped. The whole house was quite other than the sound of water.

The door flew open hitting hard against the wall; a loud voice screamed for me as I just lay there holding Brandon tighter hoping it would keep him asleep.  
"Becca, you worthless bitch, Get the fuck out here. " He slurred out loudly.  
I knew I better move unless I wanted him to come to me. Plus I was silently praying the neighbors would not hear him and call the cops again. One more report against us and child services would surely step in.  
"I said come here you dirty fucking bitch." He was even more frustrated now. I quickly rose from the bed being careful not to wake my son. I nervously stumbled out of the room glancing back as I shut the door to make sure my angel was still asleep. My feet were heavy as I walked across the floor to him. Everything within me screamed to turn and run away. I ignored it and tried to behave, if I just did what he wanted then he would leave me alone. The better I was the quicker it would be over. He laughed at me louder and louder, he was hysterical. I swallowed hard as my breath hitched in my throat.  
"You told Matt's girl I hit you" He yelled out reaching for me and pulling me close. He swung at me hitting me hard against the right side of my head. My head spun to the side and a wave of dizziness crossed through me.  
"No, I never said anything." I tried to convince him. "I promise I would have never."  
He swung hard again knocking me back a few steps connecting with the right side of my head again. I felt the temple of my head gush and I raised my hand sliding my trembling fingers across the warm, wet, red liquid. I was distracted and didn't see the third fist approach me. I only felt it once it connected; the pain was intense and made it nearly impossible to open my eyes. He grabbed a fistful of my hair, ripping strands of it from my scalp. He slapped me this time; it left my other cheek furiously stinging.  
"You told her bitch, don't you fucking lie to me you know I hate liars."  
"Josh, I swear I never said a word, Please stop." I begged.  
I was still unable to open my eyes, the pain was too intense. This was worse than anything before. I could hear him unzip his fly. A soft moan ripped through the room as he tore my nightgown off.  
"Please, I am sorry, don't do this; I will listen to you from now on." I pleaded.  
"You will do what I want either way." He drunkenly slurred out. He took his cock and slapped it against my cheek before forcing it into my mouth. I could taste the blood; He was rough and slides himself forcefully down my throat. I felt a swift, powerful kick to my stomach. I groaned in pain, feeling another and then another.  
"You're so fucking worthless you can't even suck my dick right." He spit in my face, before mumbling to himself. He let go of me and I fell to the floor. He whipped me with his belt over and over to express how infuriated he was.  
"Josh, no, no, no please." I whimpered out. I heard the door creek open, and tiny foot prints run across the floor towards me.  
"Mommy" Brandon squealed out with fear.  
"Get out of here boy." Josh growled out.  
"Mommy is ok. Go back to bed." I tried to assure him.  
Just then I felt myself get pulled up onto my knees by my hair, this time I hardly felt his fist as it connected with the right side of my face. I didn't feel anything after that, I don't remember anything at all after that either. Not until I felt hands on me, they were kind though and they moved fast.  
"Can you hear me?" An unfamiliar voice asked.  
"Yes" I barely whispered out as I fell back into the darkness.

The sound of my phone awakened me. I grabbed for it as my dreams came slipping back to me. I franticly answered it forgetting where I was.  
"Yes" I said anxiously.  
"Becca? Are you ok?" His voice was full of concern.  
"No, I mean yes." I stated still half asleep  
"Seriously, what's going on." He asked  
I took a second catching my breath. That was more than a nightmare it was my memories fucking with me. They regularly haunted me, taunting me about things I could never fix. I fought back the tears as I held my phone trying to steady my breathing and repress the traumatic memories again.  
"Becca, what is going on? His tone was demanding  
"Nothing, I am sorry, I uh umm had a horrible nightmare." I stuttered  
"That's it?" He asked concern even more evident now.  
"Yeah, Sorry, I don't mean to worry you." I said softly.  
"Where are you?" He questioned"  
"I am at home." I began to slow my breathing.  
"I wish you weren't." He sighed.  
"Jon, I am fine it was just a fucked up bad dream." I tied to assure him as I wished that was the case.  
"Do you still have my keys?" He questioned.  
"Yeah I do for now. There is still a few hours left to bid for them on e-bay." I joked trying to desperately lighten the mood. I really didn't want him to continue with the questions. He sighed into the phone heavily.  
"Don't joke; you got me worried, princess." He softly breathed into the phone.  
"Sorry, Jon, Really I am ok now." I smiled. "I am talking to you and I am fine."  
"Mmmm, that's what Daddy likes to hear." He laughed out in his raspy voice. "By the way Becca, my keys better not be on e-bay." He laughed.

**PunkMoxleysViperGirl you got your dirt on Becca sorry it really was so dirty. CoreysKitten, I may have you pro Kim at some point or maybe not sometimes a story needs someone everyone loves to hate. Psion 53 thanks for the review as always, Kim is in denial about a lot. She is my loose cannon. Tootertoad 85 thanks for taking interest I hope you still do now that this story is getting real. I tried to lighten it up at the end. I promise there will be a update tomorrow. **


	15. Chapter 15

I sat there on the couch, absentmindedly tapping away on my phone. Jon and I talked for about a half hour. I don't think he had that long to talk and I am pretty sure he sacrificed sleep, to stay on the phone.  
He just didn't seem to believe I was ok, I really was better now. He was a lot more thoughtful than I would have thought. Don't get me wrong he was a gentleman from the start, it was just most people probably wouldn't see him like that. Plus what Steve said earlier still made me wonder just what he meant. Maybe he didn't know Jon that well, I mean of course he knew him but I mean really know him. Men always keep their guard up around other men. A loud crash in the hallway tore me away from my thoughts.

After a few minutes of struggling with the locks, Kim stumbled through the door. The smell of alcohol, drifting through the door along with her. She stumbled around almost falling with every step. She was a mess, I had to compose myself and calm down before I spoke. She broke the silence first.  
"I saw Matt again tonight." She blurted out. "What an asshole, he wants to talk to you" She slurred out as she grabbed on to random pieces of furniture, for support.  
"What did he say?" I asked  
"All he said was he wants to talk to you." She thought about it a second "Yup that was it." She made her way over by me throwing herself on the couch next to me, Completely ignoring the free couch. I just sat there and shook my head.  
"Kim, you need to go to bed." I insisted.  
"No, I am just going to stay here on the couch." She whined "The bed is so far away."  
Standing up I grabbed the blanket and threw it over her. Walking away and heading for my own bed. 

I threw myself on my bed, laying there and mumbling aloud "That girl is a mess." Forcing yourself to sit back up you remove your shirt. As you stand up and remove your pants and unclasp your bra shrugging it of yourself and picking up his t- shirt and slipping it over you. The material felt soft as it caressed your skin. You could picture him as plain as if he was standing in front of you. Pulling the shirt up to your nose you breathed in deeply, his scent still clung to it. This man had already grown to be someone you couldn't possibly resist. In fact you wondered how you would possibly make it through being alone with him when he came home and not having your body completely surrender to him.

A knock at the door broke you from your thoughts, who the hell would be here so late you ask yourself glancing at the clock. Its 2:40 in the morning this can't be good. You cautiously leave the bedroom and creep to the door. You try to look out the peephole without making a sound. You sigh to yourself, the man outside your door wasn't facing you but you could tell that it was Matt. There was no mistaking him. You wanted to just turn and walk away; there was no reason not to. You had nothing to say to him and just as you made your mind up to walk away and ignore him you heard him say

"I know you're in there Becca, just give me one minute."  
You cursed yourself and him as your hand moved to the doorknob opening it and cracking it open.  
"What, do you want?" You snapped out annoyed.  
"I just wanted to talk to you for a minute." He held his hands up "Then I will leave."  
"About what?" You questioned through the cracked door. You had no intention of letting him in.  
"You want to do this here?" He asked as he peered at you through the crack in the door.  
"This is fine, You said you only needed a minute." You snapped.  
He sighed "Fine, Look I just wanted to give you a heads up that Josh will be getting out in about a month." He said looking down at his feet.  
"I know, I got a letter a couple weeks ago, the prison board warned me." You informed him.  
" I thought you should know, Becca." His tone was more hushed as he continued, " I tried to talk him into leaving, he said he wants to stay here."  
Your knees were weak; you leaned against the frame of the door. You tried your hardest to not think about this.  
"I didn't think he would leave." You said swallowing hard.  
"Becca, what happened was wrong, I am so sorry you had to go through that." You cut him off  
"I still am going through it." You snapped. He looked down the hall, his eyes were full of sympathy.  
"I am sorry, Becca." He sighed  
"Can you just get to the point, Matt." You demanded.  
"I just wanted to let you know he will be staying with me and my girlfriend. I don't think he will bother you."  
"I hope not." You sighed "If he does, he will be the one who needs the ambulance this time." You threatened. "You know I am serious? Right?" You gave him a look full of hostility.  
"I know you don't like me Becca." He shook his head slightly. "He's my brother, I had to support him, it wasn't about picking sides." He tried to plea.  
"Was that it, Matt?" I questioned while rolling my eyes.  
"Yea, I guess so." He said.  
"Fine, Goodbye." I said as I closed the door and locked it.  
I turned around to head back to my room as I looked at Kim laying there on the couch. Her eyes were open and she looked at me, watching me as I walked through the living room. I heard her squeak out ""maybe we should move back east." She offered up as a solution.  
"No, I am not going anywhere." I stated closing the door to my bedroom.

I went over and sat heavy on my bed. I wasn't going to leave, I wasn't going to hide, I wasn't going to run. I had no reason too; I was going to reclaim my life. Josh had taken all that I was going to allow, he was not going to get anymore, not ever again. I was willing to do anything I had to in order to ensure it. I was angry but I still had to fight back the tears that stung my eyes. Why did I feel like this was far from over?

**CoreysKitten she isn't trying to lie to him, she is just scared of letting him know too much too soon. She will open up and tell him everything soon enough, once the time is right. Plus like you said that isn't right to say all of that over the phone. Tootertoad 85 glad you're still loving it. This chapter was a bit boring I kind of needed a filler. Psion 53 Glad you liked the part about the keys that was my favorite part of the last chapter. Sorry about the confusion, as PunkMoxleysViperGirl kindly pointed out I made the mistake of not pointing out it was a dream/ flashback. That was my fault. I will make sure I don't overlook that again. I will make sure I have another chapter for you ladies tomorrow. **


	16. Chapter 16

As I laid there I debated if I should go back to sleep or wake up. I would have gone for the option of returning to sleep if I didn't have to pee. As I moved to roll over I realized there was somebody next to me. Then I remember that Kim crawled in here last night and insisted on sleeping here. I was just about to kick her out but then she passed out. If she tried to reason with me one more time about how we should just move back home I was going to lose it. I only ever came out here because of Josh; he wanted to be here when Matt moved. I wish I didn't now but oh well; there was no way to change things now. Once everything happened and Kim heard she was here the very same day, she knew I needed her; she didn't want to leave me here alone. I had just lost Brandon and Josh was sitting in jail. I didn't know anyone here, but I was not going home. Brandon was buried here and the thought of being so far away was just too much. So Kim left everyone back there and everything and was moved here within a week. She never asked to leave before, maybe she had enough. I thought to myself as I slide out of bed to make my way to the bathroom.

As I walked back into the living room I could hear Kim say "Hello" to someone she sounded half asleep she must have been talking to herself I thought. I walked straight past my bedroom glancing in she was lying still on the bed. I went to the kitchen to grab water and start some coffee. As I walked back to my bedroom I still heard her talking. As I walked over to her I could see she had my phone in her hand. As I got closer she said "Oh here she is, Hold on" I looked at her. "Don't kill me Becca the phone was ringing I answered it, she shrugged rolling back over and wrapping the sheet around her. Of course she answered it I thought to myself; I just knew it was him. I turned and walked away out of the room closing the door behind me. Putting the phone up to my ear, I said "Hello"  
"Hello" He muttered. "Well that was awkward." He laughed  
"Sorry" I said shaking my head. "I can't control her."  
"So you're still at home?"  
"Yeah Jon, still here." I laughed  
"But are you ok?" He questioned me I knew he must have made it a point to call because he wanted to make sure. Wherever he was it was loud. It sounded like there were a lot of people around.  
"Yeah, I am fine, really." I assured him.  
"I hope so." He sighed he sounded unconvinced. "He muttered out "Your friend said you had a bad night."  
"I had a bad dream, and then she came home wasted and nagged me all night. I laughed "so yeah it wasn't a great night."  
"Seriously Becca, if you need to go to my place." He said softly.  
"Jon, I am fine, if I need too I will, I promise." I said weakly.  
"Hold on a second." He said taking the phone away from his ear I heard him yell to someone "Ya, just give me a minute, I will be right there." He put the phone back up to his ear. "Raw is on tonight, you're going to watch right?" He sounded excited, kind of proud.  
"Yes, of course I am." I said happily.  
"You can go to my house if you want and watch it there."  
"Jon, I can watch it here too." I laughed  
"My plants are not going to get watered are they? He joked  
"You don't have any plants, Jon." I laughed "Although I am seriously considering getting you a few."  
"You better not" He warned me. "You're never going to go over to water them anyways."  
I heard someone yell "Ambrose" again and he said "Yeah ok."  
"Hey I need to go." He sighed.  
"I hear you're being summoned." I said sadly.  
"I will call you later, after Raw, if it's ok" He said "I want to see what you thought"  
"Ok, That's not a problem, I will be waiting." I assured him  
"Great, I will talk to you then princess, Bye." He said, he sounded excited it was adorable.  
"Bye." I smiled as I hung up.

I sat there for a second, Wondering what Kim said to him, I can't believe she told him I had a bad night. I was going to have to get to the bottom of this. I walked into the bedroom swinging the door open. Kim was still curled up in the fetal position, sound asleep. I reached over and shook her. She just groaned.  
"Kim" I said loudly "Wake the fuck up."  
"What" she whined.  
"What did you say to Jon?" I asked  
"Hello" She grunted  
"You said more than that." I informed her "He said you told him I had a bad night."  
"Oh" She mumbled "He asked if you were ok, he said you were upset about something."  
"So you told him I was having a bad night?"  
"Yeah, He seemed to have already known that much." She said.  
"That's it?" I asked  
"Yea that's all." She grumbled. "Can I go back to sleep now?"  
I just turned and walked away. I headed into the kitchen and made myself a cup of coffee. Then I sat down at the table. Grabbing my laptop and pulling it close to me. I took a sip of coffee as I looked out the window waiting for the laptop to get to my homepage. I went straight to google and typed in Dean Ambrose. I guess if I was going to watch Raw I should do a little more research. 7,880,000 results well this could take awhile.

As I sat there looking on Wikipedia, I saw that he really worked his way up, he said he was doing it for years but didn't mention how many places he wrestled. He went under Jon Moxley for awhile , I bet that is why Steve called him Mox. There wasn't much of anything in the way of personal information I guess he was a pretty private guy. Kim made her way out to the kitchen, she looked near death. I laughed as she stumbled around attempting to make a coffee for herself.  
"You really have no sympathy for me do you?" she asked.  
"Nope, none at all." I declared  
"Evil bitch." She mumbled.  
Making her way over to the table she threw herself into a chair and looked at her coffee mug as if she was lost in thought. She took a sip after a few moments and she set it down glancing at my laptop giggling.  
"What?"  
"You fucking goggled him?" She shook her head "You should have asked me, I know all the dirt." She declared with a smile and a wink.  
"Kim, I am not interested in the dirt, I wanted to see wrestling stuff." I insisted.  
"Then go on youtube, Becca." She smiled.  
"Ok then, Kim." I rolled my eyes at her as I opened another tab. I typed in Dean Ambrose and a list of matches came up.  
"What should I watch?" I asked figuring she would know.  
"Watch Jon Moxley and Brain Damage at T.O.D" She came right out with it, it must have been a good one. I searched for it and once I found it I pressed play. She looked over at me and smirked  
"When you want the dirt just ask." She laughed.

**I actually liked writing this chapter, I thought it came out pretty well. We got another little peek at the Becca and Kim past story too. CoreysKitten….Kim seems like she doesn't do much other than drink, you're right she has her reasons. I can't wait till Jon and Becca reunite either… I am pretty excited about writing that! Psion53, Jon may have to deal with Josh at one point or maybe not but I can't give it all away. PunkMoxleysViperGirl I am just over here waiting on the Lilz! Thanks for the reviews seriously, I am gonna try to get another chapter up tomorrow, Enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 17

I watched the match with my mouth agape, He was insane. I really didn't understand him, the further the match went the closer to death he looked. He was so bloody; he must have been in pain. The fucking saw, what the hell was he thinking? I was speechless, I just sat there. Kim laughed at the fact I was in shock.  
"Maybe, I should have started you off with something a little more up to date." She had a huge smile on her face. "He doesn't do stuff like that now." She said convincingly.  
"Yeah, I hope not." I raised my eyebrows "That was nuts, I could have never pictured him like that."  
"Why not?" She asked "He's nuts, well in the ring."  
"Maybe, in the ring but he seems pretty sweet when he isn't in character." I declared  
"Becca, I don't think you know him that well." She said looking at me with empathy.  
"I may not know him as well as I would like to Kim." My eyes grew darker "But he isn't like that."  
"Look Becca I don't want to ruin your fairytale" she raised her voice "He isn't a gentleman."  
"How would you know?" I stared her down.  
"I follow wrestling, I know wrestling, I know his type." She said loudly.  
"You know nothing" I growled out.  
"He has a girlfriend, Becca." She spat out.  
"Kim, you did not see his house, there is no way he has a girlfriend." I yelled. "He doesn't even have plates.  
" I am telling you, he has a girl or he is at least fucking someone." She waved her arms around trying to convey her point as she continued. "Look at him, Becca he is probably fucking anyone he wants."  
"It takes a whore to know one." I yelled I sat there shaking my head "You're just pathetic."  
I stood up and walked away.

Once I got into the bathroom, I slammed the door and kicked the trash can. Stripping my clothes off and running the water in the shower. Stepping in and under the water, I just stood there a minute. I was sick of the fighting; we never fought as much as we have lately. It was getting really old, something was going on. At this moment I didn't care, I was going to get dressed and get out for the day. I heard a soft knock on the door, I just ignored it. After a few more moments another knock, only a little louder this time. I still didn't say a word at all I just stood there washing the shampoo out of my hair. I didn't want to talk to her. She knocked louder and when I still refused to answer she opened the door.  
"I really need to talk to you." She insisted.  
"I have nothing more to say, Kim." I yelled "now just get out."  
"I just got to say it and get it over with." Her voice cracked "I am going home."  
I wasn't even sure I heard her right. So I really had it figured out already, she really did want to go. I was a bit shocked, I guess. My heart grew heavy and I even forgot that I was mad.  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
"Yes, I am. I really have to go." She said  
I swung open the shower curtain and grabbed for my towel. She was just standing there, she looked pretty defeated. I wrapped the towel around myself and stepped out of the shower. She looked over at me with tears in her eyes and I could tell she meant what she said. I just wasn't sure why. She turned and walked away, leaving the room. I just stood there a second; processing it all before I followed her.

She was in the kitchen, sitting back at the table. I walked towards her slowly; she just sat there with her head I her hand.  
"You can go, Kim." I said quietly.  
"I am not going to leave yet, in about a month or two, probably." She said.  
"Ok, if you want to go, I am not going to stop you." I meant it if she really wanted to go then she should. She had gotten so much worse in the last few years. Being here was no good for her, she was never good at self control.  
"I want you to come too." She said anxiously.  
"No, I am not going leave." I sighed. I had everything here there was nothing left for me in New York. I never even thought about going back. There were only a few people I missed; I hated every job I ever worked there. Even if Kim left I didn't want to, I was going to stay here.  
"I knew you would say that." She whipped a tear away and looked at me with disappointment.  
"Sorry" I said putting my head down.  
Her phone began to ring and she glanced down and once she saw who it was she began to smile. She accepted the call quickly jumping out of her seat. She said "hello" but giggled just after it. Of course it was a guy, she walked out of the kitchen seeking some privacy and I knew it had to be Eric. Well so much for a deep conversation. As I looked at my screen on my laptop, I all the sudden felt no empathy for her again.

"What the fuck" I said out loud. "KIM" I yelled. She yelled back to me from the living room.  
"Hold on."  
"NOW!" I demanded.  
I heard her say her goodbyes and she came walking out into the kitchen looking annoyed.  
"Becca, I was just trying to show you." She defended herself.  
"Show me what, exactly Kim?" I lashed out.  
As I sat there I looked at the page she had pulled up, Confessions of a ring rat.  
"You're so desperate to fuck everything up for me, you are looking for stories from ring rats?" I snarled.  
"Just read it, I am just trying to make a point." She tried to plead her case.  
"Kim, what the fuck, you just don't quit." I warned "I don't need your help."  
"Fine" she turned stomping away and slammed the bathroom door. Once I heard the shower turn on I knew she would be headed out for the day too. I wanted to just turn my laptop off and get on with my day. I mean I shouldn't even be concerned about something some slut had to say. They say curiosity killed the cat though and I just couldn't resist. I read a few confessions about him, I had to stop though, I felt dirty and guilty. I shut my laptop down as the words that I read ran through my mind.  
Ambrose is good in bed, not very affectionate though.  
He is rough and strikes me as the kind of guy who likes pain.  
He didn't like to kiss he just wanted to fuck.  
Dean Ambrose is a hair puller a spanker and he likes to bite.  
I was sore for two days after I was with him.  
I was ashamed that I even let my mind repeat them things I should have never read what I did, I always over thought everything and now I was going to something else to over think. They probably were lying, they were probably just silly little fan girls making up lies. As I ripped through my hair with my brush, I decided that I wasn't going to let any of that occupy my head right now. I threw my clothes on and glanced at the clock I had four hours till wrestling started. I had to remember to be back in time.

I made my way out of my bedroom and into the living room as Kim was stepping out of the bathroom. She walked by me and cleared her throat. I just knew she was going to say something.  
"Don't even bother." I warned her.  
"Becca, Eric is going to come over; I wanted to let you know."  
I turned around and grabbed her by the arm, she looked at me stunned.  
"Not I'm sorry or anything? You just want to tell me some creep guy your fucking is spending the night."  
"Damn it Becca, Sorry, I didn't want you to come back and see him and get all pissed.  
"Just go back home, Kim." I yelled at her. I had to hold myself back from going over the edge.  
"Next time I won't warn you, if you're only going to flip out." She squeaked out.  
I turned and went back into my room I grabbed bag without even thinking I threw some clothes in there and then threw it on my bed. I walked out into the kitchen and grabbed my laptop of the table and walked back into my bedroom. She just stood there staring at me the whole time as if she did nothing wrong. I placed my laptop into its case and walked back out straight past her into the bathroom grabbing what I needed in there as I walked past her again I could tell she figured out I was getting my stuff together. I threw the bag full of stuff from the bathroom into my other bag turning around to grab a few more things from my dresser. She appeared in the door way  
"What are you doing? Where are you going?" She asked in a firm tone.  
I threw the rest of my things in the bag and zipped it throwing it over my shoulder. I grabbed the laptop case and pushed my way past her out of my door.  
"Becca, where are you going?"  
"If he is going to be here then I am not, I will be back as soon as you're on your way to New York."  
I slammed the front door as I left, I hurried out of the building but only because I didn't want to do something I regretted.

**Thanks for my reviews ladies and the compliments. I just want to give you all an update and let you know Jon will be back face to face with Becca within the next few chapters cause I can't wait to write the two of them again. **


	18. Chapter 18

As I headed for my car there were a million things that crossed my mind. I knew that what took place just now could have seemed a bit overboard to most but I was sick of spending my time held up in my room when Kim had some guy spend the night. It was awkward to say the least; also I should mention it was disrespectful. She knew I didn't like it when she brought guys home and she should have known that I would have liked it even less when it was one I simply couldn't stand. I didn't like Eric since the night I laid eyes on him and he gave me an uneasy feeling. Unlocking my car and throwing my stuff inside I got in slamming the door behind me.

I made it about five minutes down the road before I realized I didn't have anywhere to go. I know I had had the keys to Jon's place but I didn't just want to show up there. I know he wasn't home but we hadn't been speaking that long and I would have felt so out of place despite what I said when I told him I would go there if I needed too. Plus he lived so much like a bachelor I couldn't infringe on his style. I would just rent a motel later tonight or maybe find somewhere to sleep in my car. As of right now I was going to be a live in the moment kind of girl and I would figure it out as I needed too. My phone rang and I picked it up immediately, ready for a fight, I couldn't hit her through the phone, so answering seemed as if it was a safe option.  
"What the fuck do you want?" I snapped.  
"Rebecca?" the voice on the other end meekly asked  
"Yeah sorry, Brenna whats up?" I said slightly more calm  
"Are you ok?" She asked concerned.  
"Yeah I am fine, sorry I didn't mean to answer like that." I said  
"Ok, I was calling because I wanted you and Kim to go get something to eat with me." She said, still sounding a little weary. "Dave is still out of town till tomorrow so I am free all night." She laughed trying to hide the loneliness in her voice."  
"Kim is busy, but I will go." I said  
"Great" She sounded relieved.  
"You want me to meet you?" I asked  
"Can you meet me at my house then we can just go together?"  
"Yeah sure I will be there in like a half hour." I answered. "See you then."  
I hung up the phone three hours till wrestling was on I should be able to eat and still have enough time to go somewhere and watch.

I pulled up to Brenna's house, talk about the suburbs of Vegas. Her and Dave had a huge house but both of them were so caught up in their careers I doubt they ever took the time to enjoy it. She threw the door open and shouted my name before I even started up her sidewalk. She looked way to excited to see me, I mean yes we were friends but I always thought she was closer to Kim, than I. She and Kim just seemed to click, Brenna was a drinker and so was Kim. Then again maybe Brenna did just want to have dinner. She was all dressed up, her hair and makeup was perfect and her dress must have cost a small fortune, I was sure that it had an expensive label sown on it too.  
"Hello' I said, making my way inside. "I feel a bit under dressed "I laughed.  
" I am not wearing this, don't worry" She laughed. "I just haven't had a chance to change yet."  
"Good, Cause I don't have anything like that with me." I said with relief.

"So are you up for some drinks and then maybe dinner, then some more drinks?" She smiled.  
"Drinks and dinner, yes but I kind of had something I had to do tonight." I said remembering the promise I mad to Jon to watch him.  
"What is that?" She asked  
"Well I have to watch wrestling tonight." I chuckled  
"Since when have you been into wrestling, Becca?" She looked a little surprised.  
"I am not really, but I really have to watch tonight." I answered.  
"Ok." She shook her head, "Well can you drink and watch?"  
"I think I could handle that" I smiled.  
"Well then problem solved I know a bar that will have it on T.V. and they serve food and we can drink there." She motioned me to follow her. "Dave drags me there from time to time on Mondays" she continued as she walked up the stairs "I really am not a fan but they have pretty good food and great margaritas."  
"Sounds good to me, but your sure they will have wrestling on right?" I asked nervously, I couldn't miss it.  
"Positive, you won't miss the sport of the kings." She joked. She grabbed some clothes from her closet and made her way into the bathroom off of her bedroom, a moment later she returned looking much more casual which set me at ease. "You ready?" She asked.  
"Yeah, more than ready." I answered.  
"Well than lets go" She grinned. "You can drive" She announced as we walked out of the house.

The bar was pretty close to her house only about twenty minutes away and it looked pretty busy but not like it was swamped. Once we walked in I was surprised how big the place was. There was a huge bar and televisions everywhere. The waitress approached us and greeted us with a friendly smile.  
"Would you like your usual table?" She asked  
"Yes I would, please." Brenna answered.  
As we made our way across the room Brenna informed her we both wanted margaritas and she could bring them as soon as she got a chance. The waitress saw us to the table then went straight over to the bar. Brenna broke the silence first.  
"So you have to tell me why you have to watch wrestling so badly tonight" She smirked.  
"Why, ask me something I think you already know the answer too?" I asked  
the waitress came and set both of our drinks down on the table in front of us and said she would be back in a little while to take our orders. Brenna looked at me.  
"I don't want to get Kim in trouble." She said "She mentioned you meet some guy who wrestles and you went home with him." I cut her off laughing, of course Kim put it that way.  
"Brenna, I met a wrestler who is also a person and he so happens to be a guy who took an interest in me." I smiled. I didn't want to be short with her but who knows what impression Kim had given her.  
"Dean Ambrose?" She questioned "Right?"  
"Yes that is the one."  
"He is cute, weird though, but good looking." She smiled.  
"He gorgeous" I stated.

Looking down at my drink I noticed it was gone, Lucky enough the waitress was sure to be on her way with another since Brenna gave her strict instructions to keep them coming. I was sure I drank far too much and I knew Brenna did too she couldn't stop laughing and her face was all flush. The waitress came back with two more drinks just in time; they were going down fast at this point. I carried on the mindless banter all along with Brenna as I kept my eyes on the T.V. so I wouldn't miss Jon. Then just as another drink arrived I gasped mid sip, It was him he was gorgeous and words failed me. I couldn't believe that just last week that I was lying next to him in his bed. Those blue eyes of his they mesmerized you. There were two other men with him but you barely even glanced at them, He demanded all your attention. They were standing in the ring, all three of them and they looked like they owned it. Jon was crazy, he looked like he meant business but he was amazing to watch every little thing he did kept my eyes glued to him.  
"Why does he have to be so pretty?" I said it out loud but it wasn't really a question it was more like a thought that just escaped my mind. Brenna took a big sip of here drink and reached across the table touching my hand to make sure she had my attention.  
"Kim always says that too, he is one of her favorites." Her eyes stayed on mine, making sure I got the message.

**Oh no! Kim is an Ambrose gal! Well that explains a little doesn't it? Thank you for all the reviews ladies, I appreciate them, really I do. It helps to know what people think of the story it keeps me motivated to write more. So much so that I am in fact posting this earlier than I normally would. So hope you enjoyed this chapter too. I am already working on the next one which is going to be a lot of fun. **


	19. Chapter 19

"Fucking Kim" I seethed out. "I took a huge sip of my drink and tried to motion the waitress over. Brenna sat there and just looked at me, I think she felt bad that she let it slip, or did she? The waitress made her way over and got to the table. "Can I help you?" She asked I just shook my head  
"Yes, I would like a shot with the next round which I am going to need quick." I said as I took another large sip. She just nodded and walked away. I picked my drink back up and took another huge gulp.  
"Brenna, what did Kim say to you?" She looked at me with wide eyes. "You knew I was going to ask."  
"Becca" She gulped. "She didn't say much but you of all people know how she is."  
I looked at Brenna for a moment and then shook my head, I wanted to know.  
"She didn't say much but what was it she said?" I asked anxiously.  
" She called me when you were missing." She held her fingers up to do the quotes as she said missing. She continued. "She said she last saw you with some wrestler, you know her, and she can be dramatic."  
"Of course she can" I agreed. "And as we both also she can be a selfish bitch." I spat out.  
"I don't think she told me much because she was afraid I would tell you." Brenna said  
"Well you haven't told me everything." I said picking up my drink and taking another sip.  
" There isn't much more to tell Becca, she is jealous and I would be careful, that's it."  
"Brenna, is that really it, there was nothing else said?" I simply had to know.  
"He never fucked her, I don't know all the details, she met him somewhere, and He left with another girl though." Brenna laughed slightly. "I guess he isn't interested in her that is a plus for you." She smiled wider. 

The waitress finally returned with another round of drinks and a shot setting it down in front of us. I immediately threw back my shot. I was determined to forget about the day, I just wanted a release.  
"Brenna, I don't think I can drive you home tonight, I think we will be taking a cab." I said just then a deep voice interjected "Or I could just give you a ride." I turned around to see Steve standing there. He smiled down at me and then looked over at Brenna and said hello. He sat down in the empty chair beside me.  
"So I see you're here watching Raw, What did you think?" He asked.  
" It was great to see Jon in the ring, Even though it wasn't much of a match" I said.  
"They probably had a match once they went off the air." He said.  
"Brenna this is Jon's friend, Steve." I figured I should introduce them.  
"Nice to meet you" she said as she shook his hand.

Steve, Brenna and I sat there about an hour, which was enough time for me to do about three more shots and manage three more drinks. There was no way I was going to drive so I took Steve up on his offer Brenna on the other hand took a cab because she was by far more sober than I was and didn't want to drag Steve out of the way. I went to my car and grabbed my bag from it. Tht must have alerted Steve that something was wrong and the questions started.  
"Are you running away from home, Becca?"  
"No, not really." I slurred out "I am just taking a break." I smiled, not wanting to get into details.  
"So are you going to go to Jon's" He asked.  
"Ummm, No could you just bring me to a motel." I said quickly.  
"He will have a fit, you know that?" He sounded serious.  
"He will get over it." I smiled  
Steve shook his head, "I doubt it, he gave you those keys for a reason."  
"Just bring me to a half way decent place, please." I was polite but serious.  
"Fine, I will bring you to Jon's." He stated.  
I rolled my eyes at him. "Hotel" I commanded.  
Just then as if he could hear everything being said my phone rang. I looked down at it, it was Jon of course. Steve glanced over at me and noticed my expression.  
"It is him isn't it?" he asked  
"Yes it is I said, just let me explain things to him before you start talking crazy" I begged  
"Somebody's going to get it!" He screeched out in a sing song voice. I looked at him rolling my eyes again.

As I answered the phone I tried to think of a way of explaining things to Jon that made sense, maybe something like hey, my friend is in love with you and wants your dick so we had a huge fight and she sleeping with some creep at the house so I am just going to go away for a bit. Yeah that probably won't work. Damn Tequila numbed my senses, I don't even like it but it went down easy tonight.  
"Answer it." Steve said loudly snapping me out of my thoughts.  
I tapped on the accept button and readied myself for the conversation, I knew I was about to have.  
"Hello." I said shakily.  
"Becca, you ok?" He asked  
"I am fine, maybe a bit drunk but I am ok." I tried to convince him. "I still saw Raw though" I said with excitement.  
"So you went out to watch Raw?" He asked curiously.  
"Yeah, I went out with a friend, I was hoping there would be a match, but you were great anyways" I said.  
"Thanks, I had a dark match." He sighed. "So where are you?" He asked  
"Well actually Steve is giving me a ride." I said." I am a little too drunk to drive." I laughed.  
Just then Steve shouted out in the background, "She wants me to take her to a motel, she isn't going home." He looked at me knowing he crossed the line but he didn't seem to care.  
"Did he just say you want to go to a hotel?" Jon asked as I shot Steve an evil glare.  
" Yeah, look I know you said I could stay at your place, but I just don't feel comfortable" I explained.  
"Becca, you already spent time there." He reminded me.  
"I know, but you're not there, it just doesn't feel right." I tried to convince him.  
"Go to my place, please, you will be safe there." He begged. "Just tell Steve, to bring you to my house."  
"Jon, I can take care of myself." I didn't mean to sound annoyed. I just wasn't use to anyone being so concerned about me and what I did.  
"Fine, if you insist." He sighed, "I will call you back after you're settled in. "he said then he hung up the phone. I looked at Steve which looked back at me wearing his best I told you so face. I just hung my head down silently cursing myself out for just not staying at Jon's. He was obviously hurt and I guessed it wouldn't be worse than a hotel they didn't have anything Jon didn't. I sighed aloud and then looked up at Steve as he drove down the crowded street, Then I looked back out the window, "Just take me to Jon's "I muttered out. Steve just looked over and smiled at me, he looked like it was a personal victory even though it was not he threw his directional on and changed lanes quickly.

We drove for a few miles then I started to recognize the area, we were close to Jon's. He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel as he drove, as if he had something to say. Then he found the words,  
"Becca, I am glad you decided to come here, cause I would have had to bring you here anyways." He laughed. He looked serious as he said it though, not so much creepy but just sincere. He continued  
"You know somehow you are different" He said.  
"Different?" I questioned him curiously.  
"Yeah, you think Mox just offers his keys to every girl he meets?" He laughed.  
" I guess not." I said almost trying to convince myself.  
" Just give him a chance, this is something different for him, trust me" He smiled.  
"Do you know anything about him and the ring rats?" I felt stupid as soon as I spit it out.  
Steve laughed and shook his head, "No, not really."  
"I went on the internet, well you know." I mumbled out trying to explain myself.  
"Don't do that!" he cautioned me, "A lot of that is just lies, if you want to know something ask Mox" Just then he pulled over and stopped the car right outside of Jon's. I looked over at the building and opened the door of the car. I looked back at Steve, and smiled.  
"Do you need me to walk you up?" He asked.  
"No, its ok, thanks" Just then his phone rang, He told me to wait a minute and answered it. It was Jon, All he did was told him I was fine and then just to call me. I grabbed my bag and Steve then smiled and said "He is going to call you." I smiled and nodded closing the door and making my way inside.

As I fought with the keys to get inside the door my phone was already ringing. I answered it without looking, knowing it was him, "hold on" I said in to it quickly then setting it down. Finally getting inside I flicked the light switch on, I turned back around and grabbed my phone and my bag and made my way inside. I closed the door and locked it behind me finding the light switch for the living room and throwing myself on the couch, I raised the phone to my ear.  
"Hello"  
"Hello" he said back almost confused. Then he asked "What hotel did you go to?"  
I smiled, "I went to yours" I said.  
"You went to my house?" He asked almost sounding relieved.  
"Yes, I am sitting on your couch right now." I smiled  
Just then I heard a voice in the back ground taunting Jon out loud.  
"Ooooohhh, Jonny's got a girlfriend." They laughed as they said it.  
"Shut the fuck up Colby" Jon snapped. I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Becca, it's not funny." He tried to reason. Just then I heard the other guy scream "Help" as the phone dropped to the ground.

**ChelleLew,I try to update daily sometimes life gets in the way though, glad you like it so far. Psion53 I have an ending to this story so it is just a matter of writing up till then, sometimes the chapters write themselves, I try to keep the updates coming. CoreyKitten, Becca ended up at Jon's so all is GOOD! I was going to try to win over people and make them understand Kim was decent but I gave up. Brenna has a separate job; Becca's job will be reviled soon. RKOSHIELDLOVER34 Kim is just wrong on so many levels. As always I will have a update soon! **


	20. Chapter 20

After a few moments of what sounded like some boys ruff housing Jon came back to the phone.  
"Sorry, he is going to take his dirty ass to the shower, so he won't bug us." He breathed out heavily.  
"It's ok." I laughed. Just then his friend I heard his friend scream out "I am going to take a shower, so you can be alone, with your girlfriend."  
"He's an idiot, really he is." Jon informed me. "How are the plants?" He asked with a laugh.  
"I haven't checked them yet, you know I hate being here without you" I sighed.  
"Becca, I have some great news about that" He sounded excited. "Our schedules got switched all around; I get to leave tomorrow night for home."  
"Really?" I asked almost skeptically.  
"Yes" He laughed. "It almost never happens but Joe had something personal to take care of, so they changed things a bit." I can tell he was happy. I was too.  
"That's great." I said with excitement. "I really can't wait."  
"Me either princess." I could tell he was smiling; I would have done anything to see his face.  
"How long have you got?" I asked hopeful it would be awhile.  
"I am going to catch the red eye home; I should be in at 3 am." He said. "Then I have 3 nights there."  
"Well that's better than nothing." I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince him or myself that it was ok.  
"I know it isn't much." He sighed "It is better than what I normally have though."  
"I just wish it was more." I sighed "At least I get to see you."  
"I am pretty much all your though, I mean with the exception of having to do laundry."  
"That will only take a couple hours" I informed him.  
"I got a lot it may take all day." He laughed. "Hey does it look like the maid showed up yet?"  
" I am not sure, all of your fine porcelain knickknacks do look dustless and polished, so maybe."  
"Just keep the chain on the door, she won't bother to knock if she shows up" He said.  
"Won't she wonder who I am?" I asked  
"She won't come in if the door is chained." He said. "She will think I am home and sleeping."  
"OK, So is your maid some hot young girl?" I asked jokingly even though I was half serious.  
"No, are you already jealous?" He laughed.  
"Not really of her" I mumbled.  
"Of whom then?" he asked all too curious.  
"I am not really sure, Steve told me to just stay off the internet, and Kim showed me some stuff." I sighed. "I think maybe we should have this conversation some other time."  
"Maybe" He sighed. "I haven't sleep with anyone since I met you, just so you know."  
I laughed, "I don't want to have a serious conversation right now, forget I said anything."  
"You sure?" He asked "Obviously we are going to have to at some time."  
"Not now though" I tried to assure him I was fine with skipping over this for now.  
Ok, so are you going to sleep in my bed tonight?"  
"Yeah, it's better than the bathtub." I joked.  
" Naked?" He asked with a laugh.  
"Maybe" I smiled. "Or maybe not". I laughed  
"You're difficult." He said in a hushed tone.  
"You have no right to talk." I cautioned him with a laugh.  
"I got to get some sleep, Becca and so should you." He said "I will be home in about twenty five hours now."  
"I will see you when you get here." I smiled, "I can't wait."  
"Neither can I." He said eagerly. "I will call you at some point tomorrow."  
"Ok, I will be here, doing nothing." I laughed.  
"You will find something to do, if not just sit around and think of me all day."  
"I have been doing too much of that already." I assured him.  
"There is no such thing as too much of that" He assured me. "Goodnight, princess."  
"Goodnight." I said with a yawn.

I was tired but I didn't think I was going to sleep so well. The alcohol was really getting to me; maybe I shouldn't have drunk so much. I forced myself up off the couch and stumbled into Jon's room. The blinds were up and the room was filled with light from the streetlights outside. The bed was still unmade and there was still a slight impression on the sheets of where he lay the last time we were together. I wished he was there now. Luckily enough he would be tomorrow, I wasn't sure how I was going to allow him to leave again, this time it would certainly be harder than it was the last. The room and my head were spinning, I needed to sleep. I fought to escape from my clothes, it was a close battle but I won. I crawled into bed being careful to not disturb his side of the mattress and lightly placed my hand where he should have been. My fingers longed to feel his warm, soft flesh, Tomorrow would not come quick enough I thought as I willed myself to surrender to sleep.

The sound of loud knocking woke me, I didn't want to move, my head pounded and the room was still spinning. I forced my eyes to focus on the alarm, 9:30 am, I felt like I was asleep for fifteen minutes. I was never drinking again; I looked around realizing where I was. Then I heard the knock again, I really didn't want to move, I closed my eyes willing myself to fall back asleep. Another knock and I lay there debating if I should answer; I mean what I would even say. I heard my name with the next knock, "Fucking Steve!" I mumbled. I yelled out "Hold on" As I forced myself to sit up and I willed myself to not get sick, This was going to be a very long day, I thought to myself as I looked for a shirt to throw on.

**Thanks again for all the reviews, my lovely ladies, sorry I missed an update. I will try and have another one for you later to make up for it. I am so happy that you all are enjoying the story. **


	21. Chapter 21

I forced myself off the bed and grabbed my clothes from last night struggling into them as I moved down the hallway to the door. I fumbled with the locks swinging it open to let Steve inside.  
"Good morning" He chirped out looking over his sunglasses at me before removing them, "or maybe not, you look like you lost the battle with that tequila." He laughed as he handed me a bottle of Gatorade and a small brown paper bag. "Jon, asked me to stop by" he informed me. I let him walk by me into the living room and I followed him to the couch.  
"Thanks" I said unscrewing the top off of the cold liquid and taking a huge sip.  
"Yeah no problem" He removed his sunglasses "Did you need a ride back to your car?" He asked. I forgot about leaving it behind. I rubbed my head, I was hopeful that I wouldn't get a migraine.  
"Yeah, I guess I should go pick it up." I said dismissively.  
" I will give you some time to wake up" he said with a smile.  
"Thanks, I think you mean sober up though." I said as I took another sip of my drink.  
"I hope you like blueberry muffins; it's what I got you in the bag."  
"Yeah that's fine" I said still half asleep in d half in a daze.  
"Jon, called me, he asked me to come over." He said it like it was a confession.  
I looked down at the stand in front of the couch, I never brought my phone in the room last night, I picked it up to see he called three times.  
"Ugh, fuck!" I whined.  
"He called me woke me up and made me come here." He said flatly "He will call back."  
"Sorry, he woke you again." I shook my head "I was wasted last night."  
"I know, I'm a bartender, I spend a lot of time with wasted people." He laughed  
There was another knock at the door, Steve and I exchanged quick glances. He immediately got up off the couch and said he would get it. I couldn't help but wonder who it could be. Well at least Steve was here to tell whoever it was to go away. Or maybe not I heard the door close but I could hear whispering in the hallway. I couldn't make any of it out but there were clearly two people out there. Just as curiosity almost had the best of me and I checked I heard the door open and close again. I sat on the couch and waited for Steve to make his way back to the living room. I heard footsteps approaching from the hallway. Then I saw him standing there and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed as I bolted over to him. He stood there arms open waiting for the collision. I ran into him wrapping my arms around him. As he picked me up and swung me around, I wrapped my legs around him. He embraced me tightly, I never wanted him to let go. "Jon, you're here" I said in a tone that conveyed my disbelief. He smiled, as he leaned in and captured my lips. He was gentle but rough, it gave me Goosebumps but set me ablaze. My lips missed his, my fingertips missed his skin, and my hands hungrily longed to feel his flesh. I wanted to free his body of his clothes and stare greedily at his body as his hands caressed me. Just then he broke away from me, he was panting and his body was covered in a light sweat. "We can't, not now" He breathed out. He looked at me apologetically; I must have looked at him like he just kicked my puppy, "Sorry." He whispered as he sat me down, just as the door swung open.

The first guy to stumble in with his suitcases was muscular and had long hair with a bold streak on one side. His features were dark he looked up at us with wide brown eyes and a smile crossed his face. The door swung open again almost knocking him down and it was a much bigger man, he was massive, he looked just like you would expect a wrestler too. He had long dark curly hair, his arms were huge. He told the smaller man to get the hell out of his way, his voice was deep. When he looked over and saw Jon and I, he smiled. Jon looked over at me and smiled.  
"This is the rest of The Shield" He pointed at them, the first one who came in is "Colby, the other guy is Joe." All three of us said hello. Jon went on to explain they were all there to grab a shower then they had a signing they had to go to, a little later. We stood there and talked for a few minutes, they seemed like good guys. Colby brushed by us in the hallway and entered the living room making his way to the couch. "Nice to see you decorated" He said as he called out to Joe. "You can shower first. " He grabbed his phone and started texting as he kicked his feet up on the table. Jon replied "at least I got a couch." as he pulled me into the bedroom.

Once inside the bedroom he grabbed me pulling me into another kiss, this one was much quicker but still intimate. He pulled away looking deep into my eyes, "Sorry" he said as he leaned back in for another kiss. He allowed his hands to slide down my back and come to a rest against my bottom.  
"Creative decided to have us cut a recorded promo and replace Cena in a signing" He seemed excited.  
"Its fine" I assured him. "I am honestly just happy you're here." I smiled "I missed you."  
I hugged him tightly resting my head against his chest and inhaling him deeply. He pulled away from you slightly reaching into his pocket and handed you a credit card. You peered at it questioningly, his name was on it. You looked up at him confused.  
"Why are you handing me this?" You questioned him.  
"Go get real plates and silverware, maybe some stuff to cook on." He smiled "maybe some food"  
You laughed, "Now you're just talking crazy, what for?"  
"Because my princess, I want you to be comfortable." He breathed out as he reached in for another kiss.

**Are we waiting for sex? Sorry, not yet ladies. It was a Kim free chapter, wasn't that nice? Thank you all for the reviews, as always, they keep me going. I just want you all to know I am not going to end this story until I planned. I hate when people do fanfic and don't finish it. I feel like I wasted my time reading. I will finish this, I promise. Psion53 …Jon is way too sweet! CoreysKitten…..They really are too cute I am having too much fun. ChelleLew…Don't worry if you miss a review, At least you gave one! I appreciate it life does mess with this fiction unfortunately. PunkMoxleysViperGirl You are amazing…..seriously people go check her work out! Cmpunkkindagirl, I am so happy you are liking this, thank you so much! **


	22. Chapter 22

"You have nothing to eat or drink" The loud whine disturbed our kiss. Colby came walking into the bedroom. "Man, you're a mess." He announced. "How do you not even have water in the fridge?" He asked. Jon shrugged his shoulders and a deeper voice called out from the kitchen "well he at least has a light bulb in it, we probably shouldn't expect more than that." Joe called out. Jon shrugged again.  
"We could always order out." He suggested.  
"You're home Jon, you eat out on the road every day, and you want to do it when your home too?"  
"Colby, you didn't expect me to cook did you?" Jon laughed.  
"You wouldn't expect me to eat if you did." Joe said as he appeared in the doorway.  
"Just let's order something; I expect my food to be here by the time I get out of the shower." Colby announced as he brushed past the larger man grabbing his suitcase and heading down the hallway to the bathroom. Joe looked at Jon and shook his head.  
"Dude you need to buy some stuff for this place, you can't have her staying here like this."  
"Man, I am working on it." He said as he looked around.  
"He obviously never had a woman stay with him before." Joe said as he looked around.  
"I have the necessities" Jon explained "What do you want to eat anyways?" He questioned.  
"Lets just eat out; I don't feel like using paper plates and my fingers." He laughed as he turned away heading to the living room.  
"Man I offered you a shower not a culinary experience." Jon shouted out, as he tossed himself on the bed. 

I went over and sat next to him, I looked down at him smiling. He grabbed my hand and I moved my legs on either side of his thighs straddling him as he rested his hands on my hips.  
"I like you, in this position" He teased. I leaned in and gave him a kiss. He looked up at me and ran his fingers through my hair. I forced myself to behave; there was no time to do anything.  
"Did you want to go get something to eat he asked?"  
"No I am not really hungry" I shook my head.  
"Yea I heard you got pretty wasted last night." He said  
"Yea I bet you did." I said absentmindedly "I haven't been like that in years."  
"You're stressed, you needed to let go." He said understandingly. "You look tired, you ok?"  
"Yeah I am so much better now that you're here." I smiled.  
"Good, so am I" He smiled brightly at me. We were interrupted by the sounds of arguing coming from the living room. Jon rolled his eyes.  
"I don't care if I have to eat on a paper towel with a fork shaped twig" Colby whined.  
"You're not going to fade away to nothing "Joe insisted.  
"I am so hungry; I didn't eat before we got on the plane"  
"We are going to go out" Joe snarled back  
Jon looked up at me "I've got to go shower before Colby dies of hunger." I looked at him with wide eyes and pouted out my bottom lip. "Sorry princess, that isn't going to work, these two will kill one another." He sighed as he forced me to get up, so he could go into the living room. He stepped out yelling. "I am going to go take a shower now, and then we can leave."  
"Good, I am hungry, seriously I am starving." Colby whined.  
"Will you stop it; we are going to feed your ass!" Joe demanded.  
"Well I fucking hope so, that is the least you can do."  
"Colby it isn't our responsibility to take care of you."Joe snapped  
"I never said it was Joe, but since I am here with you, it wouldn't kill you to be on the same page."  
"Jon, hurry the hell up, I am hungry." Joe whined. "Now I sound like you good enough?"  
"Fuck you Joe."  
Then everything went silent.

I just sat on the bed; Then Joe appeared in the doorway.  
"We really aren't assholes you know." He smiled "We just want to get this over with so we can fly home."  
"Its fine, I bet you do just want to get home." I assured him.  
"Hey do me a favor."  
"Maybe, it depends what it is." I smiled  
"Go easy on him Becca he doesn't have a clue." He rolled his eyes. "I didn't even believe he had a girl here." He laughed "Woman love him but he is just so, well, so much like himself, they don't get him." He laughed again.  
"I think I happen to like him being him" I smiled "He isn't so bad at all, in fact I really like him."  
"Good, glad to hear it." He smiled back at me  
Just then a loud whine echoed through the living room made us both laugh "So hungry!" We both ignored him.  
"So you're the one with the daughter, right?" I asked  
"Yup that's me" He smiled raising his phone up and walking over ready to show her off.  
We sat there and talked for a few minutes until Colby decided to join in. He didn't have any kids so he decided to show off his girlfriend. His eyes lit up as he talked about her, it was cute.  
Jon walked in all dressed with wet hair, looking surprised that the three of us were just sitting there talking.  
"You're wearing that?" Colby asked as he looked over at Jon.  
"Yes" Jon looked down at himself. "Why?"  
"You don't have something more, never mind." Colby sighed.  
"You're wearing a suit, so you're dressed up enough for us both" Jon insisted.  
Joe stood up, "Let's go, come on boy we're going to feed you now." He looked at Colby before looking at me "Nice to meet you Becca." Colby stood up saying "Yeah nice to meet you" he said looking over his shoulder at me as he caught up to the bigger man. "You know I am not a damn dog, you don't have to call me boy." Jon looked at me and rolled his eyes with a laugh.

"Have fun shopping; I will be back at about six." He leaned in hugging me. "I don't care what you buy, if you see it and I need it just get it." He explained. He seemed sincere but naïve.  
"So you want me to buy an entire Kitchen's worth of stuff?" I laughed. "I am not going without you."  
I shook my head, "I hate shopping, and you're not getting out of it" He laughed hard like he thought it was hilarious, like I was kidding.  
"No Jon, I really hate shopping." I handed his card back to him. "You're going too." Jon looked at me in disbelief. He looked like he may have been in shock.  
"You don't like to shop?" He said as if he just couldn't comprehend it.  
"No, not at all, I do it when I have too" I looked at him. "However the good news is I like you enough to make the sacrifice to go with you." I smiled "Plus I have no clue what you want."  
"Ok, if I have too." He said sounding defeated. "I have to go." He sighed.  
"Sorry, you're not getting out of shopping, we will make it fun." I reached up running my fingers through his wet silky hair. He smelled so good there was a very faint smell of cologne that clung to him.  
"It's not that, I will deal with shopping." He smiled slightly but only for a second "I just don't want to leave."  
"Only six hours baby" I smiled and he smiled back. He leaned in and kissed me and as soon as our lips connected a voice bellowed down the hallway, "I am seriously starving, you know that right?"

**Hope you all liked this chapter, I think I can manage to update tomorrow again. I may miss a few days this week; I have a tough work week coming up. I will do my best though. Thanks for the reviews ladies I appreciate them as always. Another Kim free chapter, I am sure you were all pleased. Also I am not sure why but I had a really hard time writing Joe and Colby, I kept wanting to call them Roman and Seth, so if I ever slip forgive me. **


	23. Chapter 23

Once Jon left the house felt empty again, I hated being there alone. There wasn't much to do there, other than watch T.V. or go online. I was hoping he would be back right at six, earlier would be even better. I decided to take a shower and get ready, even though I still had hours. Once I was dressed I picked up the bathroom and the bedroom throwing the towels and clothes into the already large heap in the corner. Of course there was nothing else to do, so I decided to lie on the couch and watch mind numbing television, to pass the time. At some point between and some other talk show I must had numbed myself to sleep because the next thing I knew phone was ringing.  
"Hello" I answered sleepily.  
"Were you sleeping?" He asked  
"Yea I got bored waiting for you" I admitted.  
"You want to meet me outside in like fifteen minutes?"  
"Sure, I can." I said as I stretched.  
"Ok ,princess lets go shop till we drop." He laughed.  
"Don't sound so excited" I cautioned.  
"Fine, I will be miserable instead." He said  
"No, don't do that I will be downstairs in fifteen minutes, awake and happy" I assured him.  
"You better be, see you soon." He said

I was outside waiting for him, when a long legged gorgeous blond bumped into me. She muttered out an excuse me, and I gave the all too familiar that's ok response. We exchanged glances as Jon pulled up, I quickly walked away and hopped into his truck. So far we were off to a great stop as we immediately cut off a car to enter traffic. It was followed by an all too hurried exchange of lanes and a quick left.  
"Your driving leaves much to be desired Mr. Good" I was not even attempting to joke.  
"Sorry" He mumbled. He glanced over at me for a second. "Where to?" He asked  
"I don't know wherever you want to go" I said. A few minutes went by and we pulled into a Wal-Mart parking lot.  
"Is this ok?" He asked  
"Yeah its fine" I replied. He pulled the truck into a space putting it into park and shutting it off.  
"Becca, are you going to stay?" He asked looking ahead at nothing particular. I sat there for a moment not sure of what to say. The answer came to me pretty quickly though.  
"I am there now." I smiled. He didn't even look over to me.  
"Not just now, Becca." He said flatly "You know what I mean."  
"I am not so sure I do." I sighed "Let's just try, whatever it is your talking about" I smiled as I reached across the truck and grabbed his hand, He snapped his head in my direction, His eyes were intense.  
"Do you mean that?" He raised an eyebrow, "Like really mean it?"  
"Yes, I do." I caressed his hand with my thumb. I really did mean it, I couldn't lie to him. His face lit up, he truly looked pleased.

We made our way into the store; he had his arm wrapped around my shoulders, the woman at the service desk eyed us. I wasn't sure if she was a fan or just appreciated his rouged beauty.  
"We need a cart." I told him, he grabbed a cart and pushed it in front of me. "Why do I have to push it?"  
"Isn't that kind of a woman's thing?" He asked, "Dean Ambrose really doesn't push carts." He said  
I walked away heading past the registers into the store. "Well I guess it is a good thing you aren't Dean" I smirked. I found my way to the kitchen appliances' and he caught up a few minutes later.  
"Do you want a toaster?" I asked with a smirk still feeling pretty good about my comeback.  
"For what?" he asked  
"To toast things Jon." I said as I glanced at him in disbelief. "Like toast." I shook my head and threw one in the cart. He followed me slowly as he looked around.  
"Should we get a pan?" He asked, he was serious and I laughed, he looked at me "Seriously" He exclaimed.  
"Yea" I laughed. "You may want to get a couple." I shook my head.  
So I guess a can opener is a good idea." He shrugged as he threw one in the cart, he was getting the idea.  
"Good job baby" I said with a smile. "Just go crazy, go ahead" I laughed "You may want to look at some plates" I suggested walking off to find bake ware. He caught up to me again in a few minutes and I glanced in the cart. I didn't even attempt to conceal the look on my face.  
"I wasn't aware they made plates with that kind of pattern." I shook my head. "Did you get silver ware?"  
"Yes, I did, you don't like the plates?" He asked  
"No they are fine, it is what you picked." I smiled as I realized he must have sincerely liked them.  
"We can get something else" He offered.  
"No, they are great, I have just never saw a plaid plate before, are they flannel?" I smirked.  
He grabbed the box out of the cart and went to walk away and I caught him by his belt loop  
"No keep them, you liked them and they will grow on me." He set them back in the cart with a smile.  
"You won this time" I smirked.  
"Yeah something tells me you will rack up the most victories, princess, so I will enjoy what I get" He shrugged.  
"Come on lets go get some food." I laughed. "You know the stuff that you should keep in your fridge."  
"Well you can get what you want, cause I am not cooking it" He laughed  
"Oh, please don't" I begged.  
I was shopping around and I noticed the cart beginning to overflow with junk food.  
"I can't cook Twinkies, Jon, you want some real food." I asked  
"That's your job to pick that out." He smiled  
"Come on; let's go get some milk for your cereal." I said  
"Or I can just eat it like it is, either way" He said as he looked at me and shrugged.

After we got everything we needed and we stood there in the checkout line talking about where we wanted to grab dinner from since it was already seven thirty.  
"What about pizza?" I smiled "or you can just have trail mix and ice cream" I joked  
"Maybe after pizza" He slide his arm around my waist. The lady at the service desk was staring again.  
"Do you think she's a fan?" I asked as I moved away from him.  
"I don't know" he said "They don't have a look" he laughed.  
"I just mean she is staring pretty hard and I think she just took a picture with her phone."  
"Let her" he said not seeming phased "You will get use to it"  
"Probably not" I assured him as I started back over at her.  
"Yes you will" he tried to assure me wrapping his arm back around me. As we, walked out of the store, he leaned into me and said "if we need anything else, we can shop online."  
"Good idea." I agreed.

**Sorry for the delay ladies, real life got in the way again. I am going to try to have another chapter tomorrow. Thank you for the reviews CoreysKitten, ChelleLew and PunkMoxleysViperGirl you all rock! **


	24. Chapter 24

After we got everything inside, Jon walked into the kitchen and grabbed the pizza, placing it on the table in front of the couch he just threw himself on.

"Ummm, I guess I will just put the food away" I said sticking my tongue out at him.  
"Yeah, I just spent a lot of money on that food" He laughed "we don't want it going bad."  
"Really, Jon?" I stood there and crossed my arms, glaring at him.  
"Fine, let it go bad, I am too tired to care." He said grabbing a slice of pizza and kicking his feet up on the table. He did look tired now that he mentioned it and I figured I should just throw the stuff that needed to be in the fridge in there and the rest of it could sit there till tomorrow if it had too. Once I was done I walked into the living room and sat next to him grabbing a piece of pizza and sitting back on the couch.  
"What are watching?" I asked  
"Not too sure, yet." He said as he continued to flip thru the channels."I really don't care too much for TV."  
"Me either but there isn't too much to do here other than that." I sighed I sat there continuing to watch him mindlessly flip through channels for a moment before he spoke.  
"We can fix that, somehow, probably, you want me to get you some books?" he asked  
"Books?, Are you serious?" I laughed. "So you want me to read all day?"  
"Well arts and crafts then?" He smirked.  
"Nope, not really." I shook my head "although something tells me you would enjoy it if I was held up here all day, just painting bird houses."  
"I am not so sure that birdhouses would go with the decor here, but they would give you something to look at here." He laughed.  
"Yeah, I could paint one plaid and it could go with the plates" I laughed. He pouted for a second before he leaned forward and handed me another slice of pizza as he grabbed on for himself. "Eat" He insisted," I don't think you had much today." He looked concerned.  
"I am fine really; I didn't feel good most of the day anyways." I reminded him.  
He looked down at me, "I hope you feel better now." He said  
"I have since the second you walked in this morning" I smiled meaning it, completely.  
"So all it took to feel better was me?" He asked surprised  
"Yes, that's it, just you "I smiled.  
"Really, I should sell myself then, I would be rich" He smirked.  
"Don't joke, if we could bottle you and sell you we would be Donald Trump rich" I cautioned. "The woman would clear the shelves in minutes."  
"Then they would be lined up to return me." He laughed.  
"I doubt that, gorgeous, more like lined up looking for more" I laughed. "How do you not notice that they all drool for you?"  
"Are they really drooling for me?" He asked "I always kind of thought that they just had overactive salivary glands." He shrugged.  
"Yeah right" I said as I playfully hit him on the shoulder "You know better"  
"Did you call me gorgeous?" He asked as if he didn't hear me right. He was sort of rosy in complexion if I didn't know better I may have thought he was blushing.  
"Yea, I guess I did, you are you know." I said.  
"Oh I know, I just didn't think you did" He said with a wink.  
"Ok so you're adorable and delusional." I smiled  
"Nope just glad to hear you say it" He leaned in and slowly kissed me.

Just then my phone rang making us end the kiss, I grabbed it off the table and looked at it Kim of course. I set it back on the table and leaned back on the couch. Jon was watching me the entire time. He reached forward grabbing another slice of pizza taking a huge bite. He mouth was full as he began to speak while chewing.  
"Was it Kim?" he asked.  
"Yeah." I shook my head "Fuck her."  
"Ok" He said cautiously as he took another bite from his slice. "If you need to vent, you know where to find me." I sat forward on resting my elbows on my knees cradling my chin in my hands. He leaned into me and rubbed my back. How was it even possible that he could be so sweet? I don't think anyone really even knew him, nobody who knew him thought he was like this.  
"Don't let her get to you "He leaned in closer and softly whispered in my ear. I wasn't going to let her.  
She always did know just how to screw up the moment.  
"I am not even worried about her" I said flatly I was serious. "Fuck her"  
He sat back and flipped through the channels again. He kept his hand on my back though slowly running his fingertips gently up and down my back. I sat up looking over at him; he must have felt my stare because a moment later his eyes met mine. They were a less intense blue, than I had seen before. They were just as beautiful but they were different, still soft though. I wanted those eyes fixated on me as I felt him move inside of me. I at that very moment decided that I really wanted him, I wanted all of him, I wanted to feel all of him. I didn't want to wait anymore; I just had to surrender to the pulsating sensation that summoned him, that demanded him now. I leaned in and captured his lips trying to convey all my needs with just a kiss no words, just physical emotion.

He kissed me back eagerly but I could feel a hesitation, It was a little unnerving. It threw me off, I pulled back and looked at him placing my hand on his face he reached up and covered my hand with his. His eyes were slightly bluer but they were hazy. He stared deeply into mine as if he was trying to read my mind. I took my free hand and ran my thumb over his lips; he grabbed at that hand and held my thumb there kissing it. He held it there as he mumbled out against it.  
" Are you sure princess?"  
I shook my head as I looked even deep into his eyes. I caught my bottom lip in between my teeth.  
Releasing it slowly as my gaze got even more intense.  
"Yes" the word escaped my lips and he leaned in recapturing my lips.

**So that was a rather fulfilling filler chapter ;) Although I will caution you that you have read nothing yet! Bring on the sex, yes, I happen to think I write het sex smut well so let's see if I can do some het love some justice. As always thank you all for the reviews, you ladies are amazing. You keep me going. I also want to thank everyone who has followed or favorite this fic * bows in appreciation * **

.


	25. Chapter 25

He was passionate, his lips worked against mine naturally but it seemed as though he had every single movement choreographed. His hands entangled in my hair and he pulled me on top of him as I positioned each one of my legs on either side of him. I grabbed at the hem of his shirt and slowly worked it up his chest. Our lips only lost contact long enough for me to slip his shirt off of him and throw it to the ground. His quickly went back to work on mine directly after. He deepened the kiss as our tongues tangled. I ran my hands across every inch of his firm chest eagerly exploring it. I moaned into his mouth as his free hand found its way under my shirt to massage my breast. His index finger found my nipple and he slowly traced over it, he pulled his hands off of me, wrapping his arms around me and breaking our kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck looking at him mesmerized. He was more gorgeous to me now than he was just a few moments ago, I smoothed his hair away from his face. He was panting for air through his slightly parted kiss swollen lips. I wanted to devour them; I wanted to feel them against mine once again. He tightened his embrace against me, standing up and burying his face against my neck kissing me just below my earlobe, as he carried me towards the bedroom.

Once inside the room he set me down, stepping back slightly and cupping my face in his hands forcing me to look up at him.  
"Becca, you have no idea how badly I want this" He said softly.  
"I want this too Jon" I breathed out as my hands went to work on his belt.  
He grabbed at my hands making me stop after I unbuttoned his jeans. He spun me around, wrapping an arm around my waist. I could see him in the mirror looking down at me. "Jon" I whispered out as I ran my fingers up and down his arm that he had wrapped around me. He looked up once again making eye contact with me in the reflective glass. He ran his fingers of his free hand through my long brown hair tucking it behind my ear, leaning in so his lips where inches away from my ear his voice was low.  
"Do you trust me princess?"  
"Of course, I do"  
"Good" he said in a hushed yet raspy tone as he began to lightly trail his kisses down my neck.  
"You're so beautiful" He drawled out against my skin. Those words made me slightly tense; I wasn't use to hearing them. Not unless, there was some sort of sinister reason behind it.  
"Let me show you" he insisted as he began to remove my tank top, once it was off he tossed it to the ground as he admired me in the mirror. I willed myself to not turn red but I felt the heat creeping into my cheeks.  
"Don't be embarrassed" He said as he kissed the other side of my neck, "You are going to have to get use to me seeing all of you" He attempted to convince me.  
"Well why don't you get naked too?" I asked  
"Ladies first and you are not naked yet" He laughed

He reached around me with both arms undoing the button on my jeans, unzipping them and slowly working them down over my hips. He planted gentle kisses down my spine as he worked my jeans down over my thighs until they fell down my legs and pooled around my ankles. I kicked them off attempting to turn to him, I wanted to feel him, I needed to. He wouldn't allow it though his mouth was back at my ear. "Good things come to those who wait princess." He breathed out against me, as his eyes connected with mine in the mirror again. I shivered against him, his stare was so intense. He worked at the hook on my bra getting it undone and pushing the straps over my shoulders as they fell down my arms and my bra landed at my feet. He ran his fingers eagerly over my naked breasts, teasing each one of my nipples. "Jon, your killing me" I moaned out. He swung me around in his arms looking at me.  
Capturing my lips with his kissing me, he hooked his thumbs under my panties and pushing them down, as I worked on getting his jeans the rest of the way off. My hand brushed across his erection, he was so hard, so big. Was there nothing that was short of perfection when it came to this man? I grabbed at his boxers pushing them down over his hips and letting them fall to the floor. Wrapping my fingers around his thick, hardened length, he broke this kiss and let a moan escape his swollen lips.

He grabbed me by my shoulders and guided me down onto the bed, onto my back. I propped myself up onto my elbows and took in the sight of him. His long muscular legs and thick thighs, his twitching hardened cock that came to rest just below his belly button. His flat stomach, his firm chest, his muscular arms. All of him was perfection every inch, and I was about to be blessed enough to experience him in the most intimate of ways. It made me shiver; the thought of it was ecstasy, now I wanted the feel. He parted my legs and crawled onto the bed resting his midsection between my thighs. He adjusted himself slightly as his mouth made its way down to my breasts taking a nipple inside and sucking at it gently. I gasped out his name "Jon" It sounded desperate but that is just what my body was desperate for him. I wrapped my legs around him trying to convey the fact that I wanted him inside of me.

"You want this, princess?" He asked as he bucked his hips into me.  
"Yes, baby I want it so bad" I whined.  
He smiled down at me making eye contact as he slid his hand between us rubbing his cock up and down my slit a few times making me moan. He positioned the tip right at my entrance, and slowly worked his way inside. My eyes snapped shut and I gasped at the welcome intrusion. He filled me, he felt so good.  
"You're so tight" He growled out "So warm, so wet" He laid there still for a moment, I moved my hips, silently begging him to move.  
"Please Jon, fuck me" I begged he grabbed my face forcing me to look at him. My eyes snapped open and I looked up at him, he had a defeated expression that ran across his features.  
"Call it what you want but not that, I am not just fucking you." He said sternly.  
"Sorry baby" I breathed out in shock.  
"It is so much more than that Becca."  
He kissed me as he began to move in and out of me gently.

It was all so surreal; he paid attention to every inch of me. I couldn't get enough, my hands greedily explored every inch of him. His skin was so smooth. I fought back my release for as long as I could, I never wanted it to end. I couldn't hold back any longer, I tightened against him and moaned out his name over and over again as my head tossed from side to side. He continued to move inside of me, only slightly more frantic until I felt his release inside of me.

**I hope you all thought that was worth the wait, I am on my way to work and don't have to time to thank you all personally for the reviews, but you already know all you girl's rock! I appreciate all of your reviews as always. I hope to have another chapter soon. **


	26. Chapter 26

We both laid there panting, I felt blissful, and it set my mind completely at ease. I didn't want to move but I willed myself to turn my head towards Jon. He was already looking at me and managed to smile. He looked sexier than I had ever seen him, laying there panting heavily, covered in sweet with his hair stuck to his face. I bet this is something like what he looks like after a match. He grabbed me and pulled me into him; I placed my head against his chest and lazily swung a leg over his thigh.  
"You okay, princess?" He asked quietly I knew what he wanted to hear lucky for him I had every intention of saying it anyways.  
"I'm great, you were great baby." I rose up on one arm and looked up at him he was smiling from ear to ear, looking like a cat that just caught a mouse. I leaned in and kissed him gently. When I tried to break the kiss, he pulled me back in. He deepened it entangling his fingers into my hair. He pulled away biting at my bottom lip, tugging at it with his teeth before releasing it , then leaning back in to recapture my lips. As he ended the kiss this time he wrapped his hand around the back of my neck making sure I looked into his eyes.  
"You're beautiful, princess." He leaned back in and kissed me quickly as he pulled away he whispered to me in a hushed tone. "I promise I won't hurt you." This time I leaned in and kissed him, that probably meant more to me then he knew. I couldn't survive more heartache. When I pulled away I looked at him and whispered out "I hope not." He kissed my forehead and I laid my head back down on his chest.  
"Please don't hurt me either." He mumbled out.

Hurt him? How could I ever? My heart sank as I looked up and saw the expression on his face. He was serious, the pain of whatever happened to him was so obvious in his voice and on his face it made my eyes sting as I fought back tears. Who could have caused this amazing man such pain and abandon?  
"Jon, never fucking ever!" I assured him as I ran the backside of my fingers down his baby smooth face; he kissed them as I ran them over his lips. I leaned in and kissed him softly, pulling away and mumbling against his soft, moist lips, "I will never hurt you, promise." I pulled back and smiled. He looked slightly relieved, returning my smile, even though he still looked somewhat skeptical.  
"Jon, you have done nothing but make me happy, thank you." I moved over him straddling him, running my fingers through his sweat dampened hair. I smiled as I continued to rake my fingers through his hair.

We sat like that for twenty minutes if not more, we didn't talk about anything in much detail but it was pretty apparent that we both went through a lot. He reached up and pulled me closer to him as if he didn't want anyone to hear what he was going to say.  
"Will you hold me tonight?" He moved his eyes away from mine as he asked. Suddenly he was very timid, it was surprising.  
"Of course" I leaned in and quietly said in his ear. "Come on baby" I climbed off of him and laid flat on my back, grabbing him and guiding his head to my chest.  
"Is this good baby?" I asked  
"Perfect, and you're perfect princess." He drawled out in a raspy tone.  
"Funny baby, I thought the same thing about you, you're just perfect." I wrapped my arms around him slowly stroking my fingers across his smooth back. I lay there still until he breathing slowed down and light snores escaped his lips before I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I held him all night, it was nice, I liked feeling him against me. When I opened my eyes in the morning he was still there, peacefully sleeping. He looked like an angel; all he needed was the wings. I didn't want to wake him, who knows when the last time he slept like this was. I ran my fingers gently through his hair, clearing it away from his face. I smiled as I stared down at him, I still couldn't believe this was happening. I really think I may have found a good one this time, or maybe he found me, either way I was most likely the luckiest woman on earth right now. All I could do was hope it was meant to be, even though it was all too good to be true, it seemed. I wrapped my arms around him, just enjoying the feel of his skin against mine; it was nice to have him so close.

I must have fallen asleep because I was awoken to the feel of lips against my neck, a hand on my breast and the weight of him on top of me. I moaned quietly at the sensation.  
"Good morning, princess" He breathed out against my neck.  
"Good morning baby" I moaned out.  
He trailed his kisses up my neck across my chin and then attacked my lips. I ran my hands down his back to his butt grabbing a hold and bucking my hips toward him, trying to silently invite him to go further. I parted my legs and he slid his body between them. He was already rock hard and the precum that collected at the tip rubbed off on my stomach. He broke the kiss and looked down at me his eyes were on fire.  
"My, my princess, are we a little anxious this morning?" he smirked.  
"It's hard not to be with you attacking me." I said in a hushed tone  
"I woke up staring at your breasts; of course I am going to attack you." He said as he slid a finger inside of me, and took one of my nipples into his mouth. I could feel the stubble on his face scratch against my chest. He rubbed his index finger against my clit rapidly before replacing his fingers with his cock.  
"Fuck" I gasped out causing him to look at me with a satisfied smirk on his face as he began to move. He gently kissed me before taking my bottom lip into his mouth and sucking at it. I wrapped my legs around him; I wanted him inside of me as deeply as he could go. I loved the feeling of him, in me, against me, all over me. He flipped over taking me with him with ease; he was still inside of me as he rested me on top of him. He looked me over, I could feel his eyes tracing every inch of me, and it made me shiver.  
"Go ahead princess, get to work, I want to look at you." He panted out.  
I slowly began to work my hips against him and he reached forward and massaged my chest making sure to pay special attention to my nipples. His hips meet mine with each thrust; he reached around me, with one arm grabbing at my ass pulling me into him tighter. Then with his free hand he began rubbing his thumb against my clit again slowly but he applied a great deal of pressure. He had a rhythm to it that drove me nuts, and he knew it, it showed the look on his face was smug.  
"Cum for me princess" he demanded through clenched teeth. I wanted too, I really did I just wanted to let go and forget everything as I was swept away with pleasure. I could tell by his breathing that he was close and he obviously wanted me to go first, so I closed my eyes and willed myself to surrender to the feel of him and allowed myself to cum just for him as he also surrendered.

As we laid there in bed he held me tight to his chest as my fingers slowly traced over the slight dip in his stomach. We laid there not saying a word I would have thought that he drifted back to sleep if it wasn't for him tightening his embrace on me every so often, I could barely move, he was holding on for dear life.  
"Baby, I am not going anywhere." I laughed slightly "You can ease up a bit."  
"You better not" He said. As he loosened his grip around me. I moved my hand up his chest and lifted my head to look at him.  
"As long as you're here, there is nowhere else I would rather be." I smiled and he smiled too.  
"Hey you want me to make you breakfast?" He asked.  
"You're going to cook?" I questioned with a laugh.  
"No" he smiled "Since when does cereal need to be cooked?" 

**What's better after a sex filled chapter than more sex? Besides we all know that if we woke up next to that man it would be the first thing on our minds. CoreysKitten, psion53 and ChelleLew thank you ladies for the reviews as always. : ) And thanks for the praise. I am so happy to know that I haven't lost you ladies yet and that you are still reading. I will have another chapter up soon for you ladies. **


	27. Chapter 27

I sat there on the couch curled into a ball with the blanket wrapped around me. Jon had the air on and it was surprisingly very cold in the house. I scrolled through my phone as Jon walked in from the kitchen, the box of Captain Crunch was already open and he was digging inside of it gathering a handful, he threw himself on the couch near me. He shoved a handful into his mouth and began chewing, crunching away at it loudly as he grabbed at the blanket willing me to share.  
"You're lucky I am quite fond of you, or I wouldn't share." I teased.  
"Same here" He smiled offering me the box to dig into.  
"No thanks" I shook my head at him. I grabbed at his arm wrapping it around me as I cuddled closer to him. "So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked.  
"I don't know" He shrugged. "What do you want to do?"  
"I have to go home." I said with a sigh.  
"What?" He blurted out  
"Just to get more clothes." I assured him "Remember what I told you last night?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I think you need to be here longer for just now" He almost sounded as if he was lecturing.  
"Calm down, ok, please." I ran my fingers up and down his thigh.  
"I am going with you." He said flatly.  
"Fine" I said "don't act like I didn't plan on taking you" I assured him.  
"Good" He blurted out "What you looking at?" he asked curiously.  
"Oh I'm just on facebook" I laughed.  
"Oh I'm just on facebook" he mimicked.  
"You're lucky you're adorable" I glared at him. He winked at me as he shoved more cereal into his mouth. He got up off the couch and started to walk into the kitchen, his boxers that he wore gave off a pretty delightful view of his ass. I just smiled as I watched him; he shouldn't be allowed to wear more than that in the house. Turning my attention back to facebook I saw Kim posted a picture to my wall. I rolled my eyes but curiosity had me so I went to check it out. My mouth fell open, I just knew it.

"Oh My God, I knew it!" I exclaimed "I knew it" I said again loudly.  
"Is Bobby going out with Susie tonight?" I heard Jon yell out sarcastically from the kitchen. He was getting into something; I could hear bags ruffling around. I got up and walked to the kitchen, he was standing there by the sink, attempting to put things away.  
"This" I said as I held my phone out to him, he glanced at it for a second and turned back around looking through the bags again. He seemed to think nothing of it. "I told you she was taking pictures" I tapped at the screen on my phone.  
"Ok, so she was taking pictures." He shrugged.  
"So you don't care" I asked I thought that he would, I mean people where going to figure it out.  
"No I really don't" He stated. He shook his head. "You shouldn't care either." He turned to face me, grabbing my by the wrist and pulling me closer, "People are going to see us together, it's ok" He smiled. I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same, "Do we really need to leave at all today?" He questioned, as he bent down and kissed the top of my head.  
"Maybe not" I mumbled against his chest.

After we put everything away, I looked around; it was starting to come together and look like a kitchen now.  
"It almost looks like someone lives here" he laughed. Reaching into the fridge to grab a bottle of water, offering me one. I accepted grabbing the bottle and unscrewing the top, taking a sip.  
"You're right it almost does" I smiled. "We can cook here now"  
"Well you can" He interrupted.  
"You can too" I said shoving a pot into his hands. "Go put that on the stove." I directed him.  
"You're not going to make me help?" He whined out questioning me.  
"I won't make you do a thing you can't handle, I promise." I said answering him. "I am only going to get the sauce started" He was awkward in the kitchen he really didn't know how to do anything but he tried after about ten minutes I suggested that he jump in the shower trying to give him an easy out. He gladly took it kissing me on the forehead and running to the shower to get away. I added everything to the slow cooker waiting for the meat to brown on the stove, by the time I was done the shower was still running. I was almost sure I could also hear him singing, I laughed to myself. I walked closer to the door trying to make out what he was signing, was that Billy Idol? Yeah, it was how cute could he possibly be? I walked back out into the living room, picking up my phone to check the time. It was only 1:30, Kim never gets home till after five so I should be able to get home and grab stuff without any drama. The water in the bathroom stopped and a few seconds later the door opened as steam poured out and a very naked dripping wet Jon stepped out into the hallway.  
"There isn't any towels left" He laughed "I think today is laundry day." I shook my head as I stared at him and he brushed by me walking into the bedroom. I called out "It sounds like it" As I made my way to the bathroom on weak knees from the image that I was just blessed with.

After I was ready to go he grabbed the bags of laundry and we headed out the door. As we made our way into the elevator, I tried to reach for one of the bags but he wouldn't let me grab it.  
"I got it, princess" he insisted. I smiled at him but tried to grab for one of the bags again.  
"Jon, just let me help you" I said as I grabbed for a bag again, "Come on" I said trying to tug the smallest one away, finally he surrendered. I stuck my tongue out at him giggling a little.  
"Do you always have to win?" He asked with a laugh.  
"Always" I said as the doors pooped open and we walked out, making our way out of the building and to the truck.

**Once again thank you for the reviews you lovely ladies, It really makes me happy that you're enjoying this so much. As always you ladies rock! You all keep me going LexiAmbroseCabana I binge read on here all the time so happy to hear someone did that with my story! Psion53 I am trying to keep it happy for a bit. ChelleLew…. Thank you too. PunkMoxleysVipergirl, yeah it was about damn time wasn't it lol! I also want to thank my guest reviewers for the criticism even though I honestly don't think I am doing any of that stuff, trolls! Keep hating cause I am only going to keep writing! **


	28. Chapter 28

Once Jon dropped his laundry off he headed for my place, which I guess wasn't going to be mine much longer. We still should have had plenty of time before Kim got home. I stared out the window and watched everything pass us by, trying to make a mental list of the stuff I had to grab. He remembered right where we were going. He never even had to ask the simplest direction, we got there fairly quick to I thought to myself as we pulled up to the building.  
"Are we going to be able to get it all?" He asked me, he was completely serious.  
"No, Jon of course not." I looked over at him in disbelief at his question.  
"Becca, you don't have to be snippy." He cautioned me, He tried to reason with me "I have a truck."  
"Baby, I don't want to fight with you, sorry I snapped." I shook my head as I looked up at the building.  
"There is just no way can we get it all, everything there is mine." I reasoned with him. "Are you going to carry couches and beds down the stairs by yourself superman?" I looked over at him and I could tell my last question wasn't well received. I felt badly now, I wasn't sure if he was mad or upset or both.  
"Becca, I will buy you fucking couches, if you don't like the bed I have, I will buy another." He continues "You want a table?" He looked at me his eyes were on fire with sincerity. "What do you want? I will fucking buy it" I knew he was serious but I never wanted him to rearrange his entire life.  
"Come on Jon, Let's go "I said as I grabbed for the door handle and jumped out of the truck and he followed me.

As we made our way up the stairs I could hear loud music, it wasn't normal for this time of day. Almost everyone here is at work right now, or should be. As I got even closer to my apartment door, it became more obvious where it was coming from. I turned and looked at Jon, our eyes met and I knew he knew too.  
"That's coming from your place?" He said as he still moved forward. I grabbed his hand stopping him.  
"You know it is" I said. I didn't want to go in, I was sure she wasn't alone. He took a step closer to me closing the gap between us. He looked at me and shook his head.  
"So what, she's there" he sighed. "Look Becca, you want me to make a commitment of any kind then you have to also." He was completely aggravated, "I am not going to have this conversation here." Right then I knew what I had to do, so I was just going to do it. I walked forward and stuck my key into the lock.

As I opened the door I didn't see Kim but instead I saw Eric and Tyler, they were both sitting there on the couch. They had beer cans piled up on the table in front of them and I even noticed a few lines of coke laid out. Eric pulled his lips from the bong in order to give me a proper greeting.  
"Becca, you came home" He was loud and obnoxious  
"You going to entertain us until Kim is able to again?" Tyler asked smugly.  
"Awww sorry boys, she will be busy entertaining me "Jon snapped out as he walked through the door brushing by me.  
"What a shame" Tyler spat out.  
"You really have no idea" Jon practically growled out. I started to try to gently nudge him in the direction of my room. As I walked by Kim's room I made the mistake of glancing in she was passed out on the bed, totally nude and vulnerable. I wasn't even sure if she was ok, I began to walk into the bedroom.  
"I guess some people really can party too much" Eric called out. I turned around and glared at him.  
"Shut the fuck up" I shouted. As walked into the room, as I got closer I noticed she had several bruises on her in random spots. She was breathing though, she looked horrible. I reached over grabbing a blanket and throwing it over her. I wasn't sure if I should be disgusted or empathetic. I looked back at Jon as he watched me I walked back to him and grabbed him by the by the hand leading him into my bedroom. I rolled my eyes at both Eric and Tyler as I walked past them. 

Once Jon and I were inside my bed room I closed the door moving fast to the closet pulling out my suitcase and two bags. I threw one at Jon and he looked at me questioning me silently.  
"Will you please just go into my dresser and help me pack?" I asked looking at him.  
"Yeah sure" He said walking over to it. I threw my suitcase on the bed and started grabbing stuff off of hangers. I just wanted to get out of there; I certainly didn't want to be there when Kim got up. I looked over at Jon he found the drawer with my panties, he was taking them out one pair at a time and holding them up to look at them then throwing them in the bag. I walked over to him grabbing a pile out of the open drawer and throwing them in the bag He smiled down at me.  
"See you don't have to pack them one pair at a time." I shook my head.  
"I packing and visualizing" He laughed.  
"More packing, less visualizing, ok babe?" I tried to reason with him.  
I walked back over to the bed folding my blanket and placing my pillows on top of it. I grabbed the empty bad off my bed and walked over to my dresser opening a drawer and throwing some clothes into it then I started to grab pictures and my other personal stuff pilling it all into a small tote. I could tell by the buzzing noise I heard that Jon had moved on to the drawer of my nightstand.  
"Whoa this one is complicated" he laughed I turned around looking at him tensing my jaw.  
"Jon,seriously" I whined out.  
"Fine" he said as he walked over dumping the contents of the drawer into my bag. "Well you may as well bring them all"  
"Jon there are three of them and I am grown up" I rolled my eyes.  
"Nothing wrong with it, you don't want someone stealing them." He winked "Plus I am on the road a lot."  
"You ready?" I asked as I threw my last pair of jeans into my bag zipping it up.  
"Yeah" he said as he grabbed everything he could leaving me with just both bags. I looked around the room one last time making sure that I had everything I wanted. Once I was satisfied that I did I turned to Jon. "Okay" I said. I grabbed the door for him swinging it open and we made our way back out into the living room.

Once we stepped outside my bedroom, Eric and Tyler were still sitting on the couch still smoking and drinking, all the coke was gone.  
"Assholes" I muttered as I walked by.  
"Awww are you leaving Becca?" Tyler slurred out.  
"Its not any of your concern." Jon snapped.  
I opened the front door and looked at Jon willing him to just move on, the last thing I wanted was a fight.  
"You know you two are pathetic, did either one of you want to make a move?" Jon spat out.  
"Jon" I yelled out, looking at him then the door.  
"Just cause you wrestle doesn't mean you can fight." Eric quickly said.  
"Would you like to find out?" Jon asked motioning for them to just start it.  
"Jon" I yelled louder this time.  
Both Eric and Tyler glared at him as he shot them a dirty look back. Neither one of them moved though.  
"Last chance" Jon informed them. He stood there for a moment, "Fine" He said as he began to walk away.

As we walked down the hallway I looked over at him.  
"What the hell was that about Jon?" I looked at him in disbelief "What where you trying to do?"  
"I wasn't doing anything; I wanted them to know they couldn't talk to you like that."  
I believed that was what it was to an extent but overall it just seemed like a game of who has the biggest balls. Walking outside of the building and into the yard to the truck, I looked over at him. I wished I could get into his head, I wished I knew what he was thinking. Maybe we were moving entirely too quick, Maybe it would work out ok, but maybe not. I internally sighed, I had no choice but to find out, I promised, I would do that much. Once we reached the truck he placed everything inside as I just stood there. Once he was done I jumped into the passenger seat and he closed the door walking around to the driver's side. Once he got in he started the truck and put it in drive pulling away.  
"Don't be mad" he said gently. I looked over at him and I shook my head.  
"I'm not mad, I am not really sure what I am" I pursed my lips as I thought about it. " I guess I am kind of happy that you were there."  
"Me too" He said. "Those two guys are nothing but trouble"  
"I bet." I said softly. "An Kim is in the middle of it all"  
"Or at the bottom or on top" He laughed "However they want to position her."  
"Not funny, Jon" I snapped  
"Sorry"  
"Can we just go back to your place now?" I asked.  
"First of all its home and second of all no" He said reaching over and grabbing my hand. "I want to go somewhere else first." He smiled "It will be quick."

** Sorry this chapter wasn't more cheerful, I am also sorry to tell you there won't be an update for** **another day**.** Life is going to get in the way of my favorite escape. I did however try to throw in a couple of comedic moments. ** **ChelleLew you are my 100****th**** review, Yay!** **Also a huge thank you for my one good guest review, whoever you are your awesome! Jon is just out of character throughout this entire story and he seems to like calling her princess, its her pet name. CoreysKitten, I honestly wonder if it is possible to write Jon any sweeter than I already have, we will have to see if it is possible. Labinnacslove, sorry Kim can't be gone yet. She is there to serve up the drama. Glad you like the story though. LexiAmbroseCabanna it could have been so much worse, but sorry. Nattiebroskette they are adorable. Psion53, I love the way Jon is acting too. I just want to tell you all that this isn't Jon Moxley, its not Dean Ambrose, its kinda my take on Jon Good, which nobody really knows at all, perhaps it is wishful thinking or is it? Who knows,we can all hope. Lol Thanks for reading ladies you all rock! **


	29. Chapter 29

We were on our way to our mystery destination and my better senses came back over me. I stared out the window, I felt nauseas. The things that Kim must be allowing to happen to her, the things she was choosing to do. I had to get them thoughts and images out of my head; they were going to eat me alive. I should just walk away from it; if I did the guilt would consume me. I had to do something but I just didn't know what. "Becca, she is a big girl she makes her own choices." Jon said. As if he could read my mind, I looked at him and sighed "I know". We pulled into a parking lot and I looked around, it was a shopping plaza with a few stores in it. Jon looked at me and smiled as he pulled into a space.  
"What are we doing here, babe?" I asked  
"You will find out, in just a minute." He smiled, looking over his shoulder as he got out of the truck. 

As he pulled my door open I turned to look at him, before he could step away I placed my hand on his arm causing him to look at me. I must have conveyed to him what I needed as he stepped up to me and wrapped both arms around me; I threw my arms around him squeezing him tightly.  
"Baby, I'm sorry" I said as I pulled back slightly so I could see his face. "I shouldn't have been rude to you"  
"its okay, I know that wasn't easy to see." He rubbed his hand up and down my back slowly. I leaned back into him, inhaling deeply he smelled so good and he felt even better. I wished we were home so I never had to break away from him.  
"Ok baby, let's go" I said as I reluctantly pulled away. He kept an arm wrapped tightly around me lifting me from the truck and spinning me around as his lips meet mine for a moment, before setting me down. He then grabbed my hand as we made our way to whatever store he was taking me too.

As he held the door open I started to walk in but as I did I turned around looking at him,  
"What are we here for." I asked.  
"Stuff" He answered. I turned around and began walking again, once we were inside an older man with a suit and tie greeted us with a huge smile plastered on his face.  
"Welcome to Thompson furniture, is there anything I can help you find?" He asked as he extended his hand to Jon. Jon and the he shook hands "We have several specials at the moment "the man offered.  
"I think we need to look around, we need to talk about what it is we want." Jon answered. He looked to me and smiled with a nod.  
"If you need anything at all just yell Tom and I will help you." The older gentleman offered once again.  
"Thank you sir" Jon said grabbing my hand and leading me through the store.  
"What are you looking for?" I asked as we made our way past the sofas and chairs.  
"Well I figure I should give in and get a table" Jon said. "Maybe a washer and dryer"  
"Okay, I guess"  
"What's wrong?" He asked looking at me. I stood there looking around the store before I answered  
"Haven't you spent enough money?" I tried to ask respectfully but I still think he took it offensively.  
"I think I know when I spent enough" His tone was low "I am trying to do something nice."  
I know that Jon, I just don't want you to think you need to buy everything." I said softly  
"I don't think that, not at all." He looked at me. "Come on; let's see if we can agree on a table."

"I don't think you really want to go with the orange one" I offered my opinion and he looked at me skeptically. "Maybe you should go with the one that matches your couch."  
"Well then I could get the orange couch that matches." He reasoned.  
"Jon, that's not a good choice." I laughed "Please no orange" I begged with a laugh he sat down in the chair that matched his couch. Adjusting himself in it in several positions before smiling.  
"I think I may like it" He said as he continued to sit there. We managed to decide on a table very quickly, Black iron with a glass top. I let him pick out the washer and dryer on his own, joking with him that he was going to do his own laundry anyways. Even though even I knew that wasn't true, I would gladly do it. It was almost scary because there were very few things I wouldn't do for him, laundry was a simple request. He got up off of the chair and looked around; maybe I should just get a whole new couch.  
"I like the black leather, what do you think?" He asked looking down at me.  
I have no vote in this." I answered, "I think it's up to you."  
"Yes you do, you will be there more than me." He grabbed my hand and walked away. We made our way to the register where Tom sat behind the booth.  
"I know what I want now Tom." Jon said as he approached. The older man was in shock as he followed Jon around the store writing up his bill. He was very accommodating and was all too eager to please; he even promised everything could be delivered by two the next day. Funny thing was I wasn't sure whose smile was bigger Jon's or Tom's.

Once we made it to the truck Jon and I jumped inside. Jon looked over at me and smiled, I smiled back once I saw his dimples appear. He really was fantastic; I couldn't imagine why he wasn't already snatched up long ago.  
"I think I made his day" Jon said. "I think he thanked me twenty times."  
"You would have made anyone's day, with a sale like that" I ashore him."  
"You made my day." I smiled as I reached over and rubbed his thigh. "You make all my days lately." I admitted.  
"Thank you, princess." He said in a soft tone as he leaned over to me and said, "Kiss me."  
I leaned in closer to him touching his lips to mine. I pulled away slightly as I mumbled against his lips,  
"no thank you." Before I found his lips again as I entangled my fingers in his hair at the back of his head.

As we made our way home it was as if things were back to normal. We were both in a good mood and I had almost forgotten about what happened earlier today. It was nice, until his phone rang. He glanced down at it then back to me.  
"I have to take this" He said as he answered it. I nodded my head; once he answered I could tell that it was work related. He sounded like it was all routine and that everything was normal until halfway through the phone call when his tone changed. He seemed as though he was concerned, then he furrowed his brow as he listened for a few more moments. He asked the person if they could just email him all the details because he wasn't home. They continued to talk then he thanked them before hanging up. He looked at me and smiled weakly refocusing on the road before he spoke,  
"they want me to go to Europe next month after I do the dates I am booked for here in the states." He sighed then continued "It means being in the road for three weeks"  
"Three weeks?" I questioned as if I did not hear him right.  
"Don't even worry." He said "we are going to figure something out; I am not going three weeks without you." He reached over grabbing my hand and squeezing it. 

**Well there was a little less tension here, my friends. The next chapter will be a bit better I promise. This was just a filler chapter, although a lot of them are, I think it is important to have some boring chapters that just fill in the gaps. I don't know about you ladies but lately I have been hearing some pretty heartwarming stories about Dean, maybe his character in this story isn't so far off. Thank you all for your reviews as always you ladies are great! **


	30. Chapter 30

Once we got home, I was happy to just see the building. Jon insisted that he bring everything upstairs and wouldn't let me get anything, he was so stubborn. I didn't feel like arguing again so I just gave in and let him. I left the door open for him and went to check on dinner, it looked like it was coming along great. As I heard Jon come crashing through the door I ran to the hallway to make sure he was okay.  
"I just dropped some stuff" he called out to me. "I'm fine" He assured me as I saw him lying on top of the laundry bags.  
"Well at least you had something soft to break your fall" I laughed.  
"It smells great in here." He said "Much better than take out"  
"I hope so" I said as I offered him a hand and he took it pulling me down on the ground with him.  
"Jon" I yelled. "That was not nice!" I smiled as I took my hand and playfully slapped his arm.  
He laughed along with me and I turned so I was lying next to him, I looked over at him as I leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
"Come on let's get this stuff put away" I reasoned as I stood and grabbed a bag.  
"You're not going to help me up" he smiled.  
"Nope, look where that got me last time I called out as I walked away.

I was bent over his bags looking for the towels as he walked into the room, then I felt a hard, firm smack against my ass. I heard him laugh as he walked around me and threw himself across the bed.  
"Jon, your no fair" I said as I stood.  
"I'll be fair" He smiled as he patted the bed "Come here"  
I crawled onto the bed and over to him keeping eye contact with him the entire time. I leaned over him smiling slightly as I bent down and touched my lips to mine he wrapped his hand around my neck pulling me into him. He ran his tongue across my lips making me part them and allow him entrance; I swung my leg over him straddling him. My fingers made their way under the hem of his shirt and I slide them up his stomach to his firm chest. As I attempted to remove the offending garment there was a knock at the door. I pulled away from him.  
"Ignore it" he instructed me.  
"But who is it?" I asked as he grabbed me and pulled me back down.  
"I don't know I don't care" he mumbled against my lips before reclaiming them. He bucked his hips up at me and I could feel his hardening bulge. There was another knock this time it was louder. His cell phone began to go off. He didn't pull away, he continued to kiss me. Another knock echoed down the hallway. "I know you're in there, if I still had your keys I could just let myself in." Steve's voice yelled out. Jon broke the kiss just looking at the bed room door then me, then back to the door, His eyes met mine again and he sighed.  
"I got to let him in" then pouted as he looked at me.  
"Its okay" I said softly as I moved off of him.  
"Fucking Steve" Jon mumbled out as he made his way down the hall.

A second later I heard the door open and him and Steve talking, I couldn't hear what they were saying but I wasn't really interested. Steve had horrible timing though, I laid there for a moment unsure of what was going on. It didn't seem as though Jon was going to let him in, or maybe they were just talking first. I got up off the bed and started putting the clothes away again. As I opened up one of the dresser drawers I noticed a metal box about the size of a shoe box with a lock on it. I couldn't help but wonder what was in it, most likely just papers or something of importance. Jon and Steve were still in the hallway having a muffled conversation, I didn't want to be nosey but my curiosity was pretty high right now. I stood there for a moment attempting to hear anything at all. I couldn't make even one word out. They were whispering. So I talked myself into doing the right thing and not worry about it. I went back to putting his clothes away. Once I was done I sat back down on the bed refolding the towels that we messed up. Just then Jon walked back into the room, Steve was behind him.  
"Hello Becca" He smiled.  
"Hi there Steve" I smiled back  
"I just wanted to stop and say hi" Steve tried to explain. I shook my head because there was obviously more to that. "I better get home before my girl wonders where I am." Steve said.  
"Hey maybe we can all get together tomorrow" Jon suggested.  
"Yeah really man, you know that's not a good idea" Steve laughed. Then he kind of just tensed up and looked at Jon. "Ok kids I am leaving he said turning away and practically jogging down the hall and out the door. Jon just sat there and looked at me; he didn't say anything but I could tell something was on his mind.

"Is everything going to be okay?" I asked as I looked at him and tried to figure out what was going on.  
"Yeah it is" Jon quickly said.  
"Okay so I know it's none of my business, so I won't ask" I said as I grabbed a pile of towels and walked to the bathroom to put them away. I threw the towels in the closet and turned to walk out of the bathroom and Jon was standing there.  
"I want to talk to you" he looked at me, I could tell what he was about to say was something he didn't want too. So I knew it certainly wasn't anything I wanted to hear.  
"Okay" I said cautiously not knowing what to expect.  
"Come on; let's go sit on the couch." He suggested. I followed him down the hallway and over to the couch, he waited to sit until I did. He didn't speak at first he just sat there looking around. My thoughts ran wild I had no clue what he was about to say. I couldn't wait any longer.  
"Can you please just spit it out?" I asked nervously.  
"Becca" he looked at me he was a bit concerned from the look of it. He turned to me and grabbed my hand.  
"Steve's girlfriend Vanessa has a sister." He said nervously as he took a deep breath "Well her and Vanessa are threatening to come here."  
"Why?" I asked confused.  
"Vanessa's sister is a little mad I guess." He continued "Steve told Vanessa about you and she told Katie and now she's mad."  
"Mad about what Jon? Me?" I asked. "What was going on between you two?"  
"Not anything really" He answered. "Well I" He stuttered "Well her and I, you know, it was never anything, we were not in a relationship." He stared at me waiting for my reaction, I couldn't really be mad, how did I have the right. I mean it obviously happened before we were together.  
"So you two slept together and now she's mad because you moved me in?" I asked trying to sort this out in my head.  
"Yeah I guess so" He mumbled out "She's just a little nuts, I guess, so I wanted to warn you."  
"That sounds like your problem" I shook my head "What the hell Jon, the drama doesn't stop today."  
"I didn't want you to find out from anyone else." He explained softly as he moved closer to me. We just sat there for a few moments in silence. This was awkward and I wasn't sure how I was supposed to feel.

"Are we going to have this problem a lot?" I asked truly curious about how many other girls I may have to hear about.  
"No he looked at me then looked down at his hands. "Are you mad?" He asked nervously.  
"I can't be mad that you slept with woman before you met me" I rolled my eyes. "I knew that much" I moved in closer making him look at me. "I don't want it happening now." I warned him.  
"It wouldn't happen now" He said as he slowly leaned in placing his forehead against mine. "I only want you" I pulled back away from him looking at him a moment before taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out. I ran a hand through my hair and as I fought back tears. I knew I was going to unsuccessful with that though but I had to do this. I needed to tell him, I may have already waited too long.  
"Since we are letting our skeletons out of the closet, I have something I want to tell you too." I choked out.

**Okay so I lied this chapter wasn't real happy either, it will get better. I can't believe this is chapter 30, I thought this story would be wrapping up about now. Funny thing is I am not really close to done. That could be good news to some of you I guess. ChelleLew, thank you for your kind words about my guest reviewer, at this point I just laugh about it. Perhaps they would rather Punk write this story; I doubt he wants to though. You're very right about them not having to read this story if they don't want too. You're great and I am so glad you enjoy this story : ) CoreysKitten thanks I try to imagine just being there like a fly on the wall. I rather enjoy writing the dialog at first I didn't but it has become much easier. Psion53, The good news is Kim is out of the picture for now anyways. I am not so sure Becca can stay away she feels obligated because Kim was there for her. Once again I just want to thank everyone who is reading and I hope you all are still enjoying it! **


	31. Chapter 31

I told him everything every painful detail, as I relived it all in slow motion as I did. I told him all about Josh and everything that happened. I told him all about my dear sweet little Brandon and how I felt horrible that there was nothing I could have done to save him. He just sat there and listened, sometimes he looked shocked, sometimes he looked disgusted but mostly he just looked sad. I could tell it was awkward and he wasn't really sure what to do. When I finally finished he just sat there and stared for a moment. I wasn't sure if he was taking it all in or if he was waiting to see if I had more to say.  
"Jon, you okay?" I asked with a sniffle. He raised his brows and moved his arms around me pulling me close and holding me against his chest.  
"I should ask you that" He said as he kissed the top of my head. 

I laid there for awhile with him. He was so warm, it was nice. I wished I could have heard his thoughts. I had no idea what he was thinking. I just hoped he wasn't freaked out. I didn't want him to think that I was a charity case. I mean he already treated me like one at times, moving me in, spending his money all the time. I knew he was most likely just being sweet but I always had that voice in my head that made me cautious of men.  
"Becca, do you know where he is?" He asked as he rubbed his hand up and down my back.  
"Jail for now, he gets out soon" I answered all too quickly. Then I thought better of it "Wait why?"  
"I was wondering, when is soon?" He asked casually but in a hushed tone.  
"Jon, he will be out in about a month." I said pulling away from his chest and looking into his eyes.  
He ran his hand through my hair and smiled slightly as he looked at me raising his hand to do it again.  
"Jon" I said making sure he heard me.  
"Yeah princess"  
"Don't worry about him ok babe" I was serious, I didn't need for him to worry about us ever even seeing Josh. Vegas was huge, he wouldn't even have a clue where to look for me.  
"I'm not worried about him at all" He smiled.

Jon's phone rang as I was happy for the interruption. He grabbed it off the table and answered it; once he did I could tell it was Joe. I got up off of the couch kissing him on the forehead and walking into the kitchen. I guess I better finish dinner, I wasn't really hungry but there was no need to waste food or make Jon go without eating too. I need to try to focus my attention on something anyways; I needed to get my mind off of Josh. I put water on the stove to boil the pasta, and then stated to make a salad. Jon walked in a few seconds after I finished, he was still on the phone.  
"Becca, tell him your still here." He commanded as he held the phone out  
"I'm still here" I yelled out with a slight laugh.  
"See I told you" Jon snapped out. Turning around and walking back into the living room. I drained the pasta and made up the plates. Taking them out to the living room, as soon as Jon saw me walking in he told Joe he had to go cause he was about to eat dinner off of real plates. Jon grabbed his plate from me as soon as I got close enough to him.

"Thank you' He said quickly as he grabbed his fork and twirled it in the pasta.  
"You're welcome" I offered out looking over at him, he cheeks were already stuffed full and he looked like a chipmunk. I just laughed as I sat back and took a much smaller forkful of it in my mouth.  
"This is so good" He said his voice was muffled because he spoke with a mouthful.  
"Glad you like it." I laughed. "You should chew it though." I cautioned him with another laugh.  
"It tastes good either way" He shrugged. We sat there and continued to eat he finished in record time, standing up and heading for the kitchen with his plate he appeared a few moment later with it full once again. His shirt was off and I looked at him suspiciously wondering what happened. He must have known why.  
"I spilled sauce on myself, I threw my shirt in the sink" He explained. His phone dinged he must have had a text picking it up as he shoved another forkful into his mouth he answered the text setting the fork down.  
"What an asshole" He mumbled out.  
"Who?" I asked.  
"Colby" He answered "He wanted to know when I got real plates."  
"Wow, Joe must have told him." I laughed. "They probably are just shocked that you conformed" I joked.  
"This will be all over the locker room." He said as he twirled his fork gathering another bite. I sat forward and set my plate on the table. I moved over closer to him putting my hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry your friends will pick on you" I pouted. He looked over at me and rolled his eyes.  
"Shut up, Becca" he growled out. All I could do was laugh. 

As I stood in the kitchen at the sink, I could hear Jon on the phone again. A few moments later he came out to the kitchen and stood on the side of me as I washed the last plate off.  
"You cooked; you shouldn't have to do the dishes too." He said.  
"Oh you were offering?" I asked looking up at him.  
"No, not really, but you still shouldn't have had to do them." He smiled smugly. I just looked at him.  
"So that was Steve, he thinks Vanessa and Katie are too drunk to go anywhere"  
"Good for them, I wasn't worried about it" I said flatly. I turned off the water and stood to face him. He looked at me for a moment and then grabbed me swinging me over his shoulder and smacking my ass.  
"Jon, put me down." I screamed as he ran into the bedroom throwing me on the bed.  
"There I put you down." He licked his lips as he looked down at me. "Now reward me for listening and take off your clothes" he drawled out.  
"No" I shook my head. He looked at me again smiling sweetly there were them dimples again.  
"Please" He begged pouting at me. His bottom lip looked completely delectable. I crooked my index finger and motioned for him to approach me. "Come here, my gorgeous man" He undid his belt and took his jeans down as he kneeled on the bed and crawled over me. His lips crashed into mine making my breath hitch in my throat. This man very well may make me lose my mind. 

**It isn't much but I just wanted to get something up for you all. I didn't go into great detail about what happened because I described what Josh did rather well the first time around. I didn't want to do it again. Sorry if you didn't read that part then how did you get this far? I think I described it in chapter 13 if you need a reread. As always thank you ladies for the reviews, you know I love them, So keep them coming please ; ) **


	32. Chapter 32

I woke up to an empty bed and the sound of the smoke alarm going off. I jumped out of bed and wrapped the sheet around me, walking out to the kitchen to see Jon standing there. In front of the stove completely naked trying to scrap the black off of the piece of toast he held in his hand. I couldn't help but giggle, which alerted him to the fact that I was there. He glanced at me over his shoulder,  
"I got this, go back to bed." He insisted as he continued to scrape the toast. "I will be in soon."  
I walked over to him wrapping a hand around his midsection looking around him spotting the mess he had made. I couldn't help but smile at his failed attempt at breakfast.  
"You want some help baby?" I asked as I wrapped my other arm around him, as I rested my head against his back. He was adorable as he sighed and threw the toast in the garbage.  
"I really wanted to do this, but I failed." He sighed again "not even I want to eat this." I kept an arm wrapped around him as I stepped aside to look at what was on the stove.  
"You did a good job on the bacon; the eggs can't be saved though." I smiled.  
"I never saw crunchy eggs before" He laughed slightly. I knew he was disappointed. It made me feel bad because he was really trying to do something sweet.  
"Come on babe" I said grabbing the pan and throwing the eggs into the trash. "Let me help you" 

I lifted myself up on the counter sitting there. He looked at me for a moment before coming over and standing in front of me as he kissed my forehead.  
"Come-on Julia Child, show me what to do." He smiled as he turned the stove back on and handed me the carton of eggs.  
"You're going to cook them, I am just going to tell you how" I announced as I handed him the eggs back.  
"I can't" he whined as he held his hands up. "You saw what they looked like" He pointed to the trash.  
"Nope, you are going to do it." I insisted "just turn the flame down a little" I instructed. I watched him as he attempted to make something edible this time around. I grabbed the loaf of bread that was next to me and popped to slices into the toaster. When I looked back over to him He was digging through the eggs to remove a piece of shell. I smiled at him when he looked back over to me and he shook his head.  
"I have never done this before" He said  
"I can tell babe." I continued to smile as I hopped off the counter. Grabbing the toast and buttering it.  
"You may want to flip those eggs, if you want soft yolk" I told him.

As we sat on the couch I forced myself to eat as much as I could. I didn't want to offend him and his second attempt at the eggs went much better than the first. The food didn't taste half bad at all; I just wasn't hungry so early in the morning. His plate was already empty and he sat there next to me flipping through the channels before settling on some morning news show.  
"You don't have to eat it if you don't want too." He said "I didn't think it was so bad."  
"No babe it's good, I just am not hungry, I don't eat breakfast very often." I smiled as I set my plate down. I moved over closer to him snuggling against him, as he wrapped his arm around me.  
"I really can't thank you enough; making breakfast for me was very sweet." I said as I kissed his neck.  
"I just want to make you happy" I wrapped my arm around his midsection as I cuddled into him more.  
"You make me very happy" I smiled against him. "Don't ever doubt that" I tried to assure him.  
"So I have been thinking about the three weeks that I have to be away" He said softly.  
"I haven't "I sighed.  
"You should go on the road with me" He offered.  
"I don't know maybe" I said. I wasn't sure that was such a great idea.  
"Well just think about it" He said. "It may be fun for you, besides I am sure Colby and Joe will bring their girlfriends. So you wouldn't be alone when I am at shows and signings"  
"Just let me think about it for awhile babe" I said. Reaching up to kiss his cheek.  
"Okay, I don't see what you have to think about but take your time." He said as he excused himself and got up off the couch, walking into the bathroom and closing the door loudly. I heard the water turn on, I knew he was a bit mad, but it wasn't that simple I had to decide if I really wanted to pick up and leave for three weeks. Then again did I really want to be away from him for three weeks? 

I got up off the couch and headed down the hallway to the bathroom. I stood in front of the door with my hand on the knob unsure of whether I should go in or not. The shower was still running and I didn't want to bother him. I didn't want him to over think this like I did though. I knocked on the door softly and turned the handle cracking the door open a little.  
"Jon" I shouted inside to him.  
"Yea" he said softly.  
"Can I come in" I asked  
"Do whatever you want" he said in a nasty tone. "You do anyways" I rolled my eyes as I walked in unsure of what I was going to do. I just stood there a moment.  
"I never said no" I said looking at his silhouette in the steamy glass.  
"You never said yes" I could tell he felt rejected, It made me feel awful.  
I swung the door open and peeked in at him he stood there leaned up against the wall face first with one arm holding him up as the warm water cascaded down his body. The sight would have been breathtaking normally but at this moment it was unbearable. I let go of my grip on the sheet allowing it to fall to the floor stepping inside. I closed the door and wrapped my arm around him he flinched a little most likely surprised that I was there with him. He glanced over his shoulder at me, as I grabbed the soap out of his free hand and rubbed it across his back. His body grew a little less tense.  
"Look at me babe" I said as I unwrapped my arm from his body taking a step back. He just stood there and wouldn't move. "Jon, please" I begged with a whine. Still he refused to look at me.  
"Let me think about it" He barked out sarcastically.  
"Jon you are eventually going to have to turn around" I reminded him. He was stubborn, but so was I, normally. I however was out of my element with this man. I didn't want to argue, I also had no desire to hold him off. I just wanted to make him happy too. I took a deep breath and without any more hesitation I slide around the side of him standing in front of him grabbing his face and forcing him to look at me. "I will go" I kept it short that was all I said as I slide back around him and opened the door stepping out of the shower.

**Sorry for the delay ladies, life has been a bit out of sorts. I should have another chapter tomorrow. So Jon doesn't just get his way with the plates he also gets his way with this. How can you not give that man his way? Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming please. **


	33. Chapter 33

I was sitting on the bed with a towel wrapped around me looking through my bag when Jon came into the room. He just stood there for a moment only in a towel too; it was loosely wrapped around his hips.  
"Becca, I'm sorry" his voice was soft but he sounded sincere.  
I looked up at him and continued to go through my bags. He came over and sat next to me on the bed wrapping his arm around me and laid his head against my shoulder his wet hair rubbed against my skin.  
I turned my head to him and gently kissed his head. I could see the corners of his mouth turn up into a slight smile.  
"Jon, I want to be with you, I don't want to go three weeks without you." I said softly "I just wanted to think about it." I sighed out. He picked his head up and looked at me.  
"I'm new to all this, I don't normally do the whole relationship thing." He reasoned.  
"Jon, I don't know, I guess I am just nervous." I said as I looked over at him. He sat there a minute playing with his fingers. I could tell he was thinking.  
"What are you nervous about?" He asked me as he continued to play with this fingers.  
"About everything" I sighed. "About meeting all of your friends" I offered. "About if we are moving too fast." I shook my head. "About me growing dependent on you." He grabbed my hand turning me to him.  
"My friends will love you" he smiled. "There is no such thing as too fast, we can move at our own pace." He ran his thumb across my cheek cupping my chin, "And I want you to need me." He smiled "It makes me feel good." His eyes were bright blue and glistening I could tell he meant every word he just said. At that moment I decided I was going to attempt to let all my insecurities go and just go with it. 

Not long after we both had gotten dressed there was a knock at the door. Jon looked over and smiled  
"That has to be the furniture" I smiled back at him. He looked excited as he walked out of the room and went for the door. Seconds later I heard Jon out there talking with two men explaining to them where to put things. I didn't want to walk out there and be yet another body in the way so I just sat in the bedroom and used my phone to quickly check my facebook. I had a message from Brenna on there, of course, I ignored her texts because it was never the right time when she sent them and she had tried to call me but every time she did it went unanswered. I messaged her back begging for forgiveness and trying to explain I was just stuck on Jon at this point. She would just have to understand, I knew she would.

Jon poked his head around the corner of the doorway smiling "come look." He said as he motioned me to go to the doorway.  
"Okay babe" I got up off the bed and walked to the door and he moved me out of the way as the two average looking men turned into the bedroom on command carrying a dresser. I looked into the living room he did decide on the new couch, it looked great. He grabbed my hand and led me further into the room so I could see into the kitchen. The table fit so well in there, it was perfect.  
"Aww baby it looks so nice" I smiled. "You finally have a home" I said.  
"No, we have home" he smiled. Those dimples of his displayed ever so prominently across his face. My resolve always weakened more when I saw them. I stood up on my tip toes and wrapped my arms around him, kissing him on his cheek.  
"Thank you baby." I whispered out in his ear. Just then the delivery men shouted out to him that they were all finished and he pulled away from me, smacking my ass lightly before walking into the other room to show them out. 

I made my way into the living room taking a seat on the new leather couch. It was comfortable and the leather was so soft. As he came back into the living room he walked over to the chair and sat down in it kicking his feet up on the table.  
"It's comfortable, isn't it?" he asked as he sunk further down into the chair.  
"Yeah it is, I like it" I said. "Come try the couch out with me" I smiled. "It's lonely with you all the way over there." He got up of the chair and made his way over to the couch leaning down and capturing my lips kissing me, as he pulled away he sat down next to me. I jumped up and stood in front of him grabbing my t shirt and pulling it off over my head as I undid the button on my jeans and slid them down my legs kicking them off. He watched intently and raised his eyebrows; I straddled him sitting on his lap as I faced him.  
"I thought we should break it in" I said as I pulled his shirt up over his chest.  
""That seems like a pretty good idea" he agreed "There is a kitchen table too" He reminded me.  
"Let's start with the couch" I laughed. As I ran my fingers down his bare chest to his belt buckle.  
"I think you still have too many clothes on" I scolded him. "Let's take care of that baby."  
He bucked his hips into me as he reached around unhooking my bra and pulling it off of me.  
Picking me up and laying me down on the couch as he slipped his Jeans and boxers off. He stood there completely naked and already erect. He bent down grabbing at my panties, pulling them off of me with ease. "There you go princess; now neither one of us has clothes to worry about."

He sat back down on the couch pulling me up onto him again. I wasted no time and attacked his lips with my own. He deepened the kiss as his hands massaged my breasts, I reached down between us grabbing his hard cock and positioning it at my entrance as I slowly worked my body down on to it.  
He moaned into me pulling away and gasping for air as his eyes sprung open glancing down at our bodies as they joined together. I started to move against him as he threw his head back and another moan escaped his lips. His hands slide down my back, to my ass as he pulled me on to him more and forced me closer against him.  
"You are so tight, so wet." He breathed out heavily as his mouth worked its way down my neck and across my chest to one of my hard nipples, which he greedily suckled on. I ran my hands through his hair as he bucked his hips against me forcing me to take more of him inside of me. I gasped for air as I managed to take all of him. "Jon you feel so good" I breathed out heavily as we continued to grind against one another.

I took my arms and put them behind my back as I steadied myself with my hands on his knees, arching my back to will my body to continue to swallow every inch of his hard shaft. He helped me steady myself as he slide down onto the couch more. He watched as I worked against him as he bit at his bottom lip. "You're so fucking perfect, Becca "he announced as he steadied me with one arm unwrapping the other from me and rubbing his index finger playfully against my clit.  
"My pussy" he growled out as he slapped my ass hard with his other hand. "Yes baby it's all yours" I assured him. I quickened my pace feeling delightful as I felt my release building inside of me. He took this as a sign to work against me harder. He appeared to be close also his breathing was frantic and he closed his eyes and threw his head back biting at his bottom lip again. Just when I thought I couldn't control myself for another moment his body began to shake slightly and several moans escaped his parted lips, as I too surrendered and allowed myself to let go.

**Yes I am a bad girl! I am so sorry I left you all without an update for so long. I just had a lot of personal crap that went on and left me unable to write so I had to take a short break. Thank you for all your reviews as always. You girls make my day; I also want to thank everyone who continues to follow and favorite this story. You all rock! **


	34. Chapter 34

Neither one of us moved, I was collapsed against his chest with him still underneath me on the couch. I picked my head up and trailed gentle kisses down his jaw until I reached his chin, then I went for his lips. He moaned against me, he was still inside of me and I could feel him twitch and pulsate deep within me. As I broke the kiss I looked at him his eyes were a glossy pale blue, he had a look of contentment spread across his face. I reached up and smoothed his hair out of his face, and he weakly smiled.  
"I may never leave this position" I warned him.  
"Hmmmm, forever inside you" He drawled out "I could probably deal with that, it doesn't sound like a punishment." I leaned in to him capturing his lips again briefly.  
"So baby, what are you making for dinner tonight?" I looked at him with a smirk.  
"I'm not making dinner." He quickly said. "Breakfast was a onetime attempt at me cooking, in order to express my lov" he stopped and attempted to correct himself "affection for you." There was a bit of an awkward silence for a brief moment, before I spoke out.  
"I know what you meant baby."

Just then a knock on the door interrupted us.  
"Oh fuck , it must be the guy with the washer hose, the delivery guys forgot they said they were going to send someone over with it." Jon said as he went to move off the couch. Standing up Jon looked around the room grabbing his Jeans and throwing them on. Another knock sounded down the hallway. "Just a minute" Jon called out. Throwing me my shirt as I slipped it on then quickly grabbing my pants and jumping into them. Jon took off down the hall as I ran my hands through my hair hoping I looked somewhat straightened out and presentable. I sat back down on the couch as Jon opened the door letting the man in. As they talked I couldn't help but think the other man's voice sounded familiar, almost like someone I knew. As Jon led him down the hallway to the utility closet he stopped dead in his tracks "Becca?" He questioned "What are you doing here?" I sat there completely speechless as I hoped that this was a bad dream. 

Jon sat there looking at me for an explanation, I had one frankly I just didn't want to give one. Maybe a simple introduction would do for the both of them; somehow I doubted I would get off so easily.  
Jon seemed to be sick of waiting for me to offer the answer to the man's question and answered it himself.  
"She lives here, man" He said rather bluntly. Matt just looked over and smirked at him just as I found my voice.  
"Jon, this is Matt, Matt this is Jon, and yes I am living here." I said nervously, I didn't want to keep anything from Jon but I was still praying that the fact that Matt was Josh's brother could remain concealed till he left.  
"I thought you were living with Kim, when did that change?" Matt asked. Jon moved over closer to me giving me a questioning look.  
"No, I left that place." I said simply not needing to get into details.  
"So this is your boyfriend?" Matt questioned. I really didn't think it was his business but obviously he was curious.  
"Not that it concerns you." I snapped "but yes." Jon's eyes darted back and forth between the both of us and I could tell he was trying his best to not snap and blurt out something rude. Jon stepped closer and possessively slipped his arm around me. I noticed Matt roll his eyes and I hoped that Jon didn't too.  
"Do you have a problem with us being together?" Jon questioned with a defensive tone.  
Matt just threw his hands up and shook his head. "She can fuck whoever she wants" He laughed. I grabbed Jon's free hand and looked up at him trying to convey the fact that he should just let it slip. Even though I knew he wouldn't, his body was tense and I could tell he was defensive. 

Jon looked down at me, his eyes were practically on fire, I fully intended to see flames shoot of them any second.  
"Becca, is he an ex? How do you know him?" Jon questioned through gritted teeth.  
"No he certainly is not" I snapped. "Matt you need to go, now." I demanded pointing to the door.  
Jon looked at me confused and shook his head "Who the hell is he then?" He asked trying to not snap at me. My jaw tensed and I rolled my eyes as Matt continued to stand there and watched this play out.  
"Matt go" I demanded again. Jon turned me to face him "Becca" he snapped not knowing what was going on.  
"Jon, he is Josh's brother." I sighed as I unclenched my jaw and stared down at the ground not wanting to see Jon's reaction.  
"You're that scumbags brother?" Jon looked at Matt. "Your brother is a bitch and I hope he sleeps well now that he is in a cell cause once he is out he better never fucking hope I see him." Jon called out to Matt.  
"You don't know my brother; if you have a problem with him then you have a problem with me." Matt let it be known. "I think the two of us could take you dude, you may want to stop trying to act so big."  
"Dude, I don't have a problem running through the two of you." Jon barked out "Besides your math isn't so great is it? There is only one of you here now." Jon started to move towards Matt, I attempted to hold him back but I couldn't even slow him down, he was much stronger than I was.  
"That won't be the case soon" Matt laughed Jon stood in front of Matt towering over him by about six inches, Matt didn't back down though, he would have defended his brother against anyone.  
"You want to go? Then let's go bitch. But if not get the fuck out of my house." Jon growled. Matt just stood there listening to his stupid male pride, he didn't back down. Jon put his hands on his chest and pushed him, practically knocking him on his ass. "Get the fuck out" He yelled. I walked over standing in front of Jon once again attempting to hold him back. Matt stood straight up making his way over to us. Jon attempted to push me to the side but I fought to hold my position, standing there between the two of them.  
"This isn't over you asshole." Matt yelled out as he pointed at Jon. Jon pushed me against the wall walking past me and grabbed Matt by the collar of his shirt pulling his free arm back, balling it into a fist and swinging at Matt, connecting right with his jaw.  
"Give that message to your dear sweet brother from me" He seethed out between clenched teeth.  
"Jon, stop it now" I yelled tugging at his shirt. Matt was leaning against the wall holding his face.  
"Get the fuck out" Jon yelled as he stood there inches from him. Matt was never much of a fighter but he always let his pride get in the way , He bunched up his fist and stepped forward taking a swing at Jon, but he missed his face and caught him in the upper shoulder. Jon stepped back and laughed it was unnerving almost creepy and maniacal sounding as it escaped his lips. Matt quickly collected himself and ran for the door, not even looking back once. I just stood there in shock allowing the wall to keep me up. 

Jon stood there for a few moments looking at the open door, before he made his way to it and slammed it shut. He turned around and looked at me.  
"What the fuck was that?" He questioned, as I stood there and just stared at him slack jawed. I was taken aback by that question.  
"I could ask you the same thing" I minded him as I fought back the tears that were stinging at my eyes.  
"How where you going to defend him against me?" He yelled looking directly down at me as he now stood in front of me. "What the hell Becca, I was defending you" He yelled once again.  
"Defending me? From what? A man delivering a hose for a washer" I shook my head "Be serious Jon" I scolded. "That is not how you should have handled it" I screamed out before walking past him into the bedroom, slamming the door behind me.

**Opps the drama seeped back in, well at least it wasn't Kim for now! *Evil laugh* as always a huge thank you to any of you awesome ladies who review, it makes a difference cause it makes me want to keep writing. I should have another update tomorrow without any issues I think, as long as life doesn't throw me another curveball. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	35. Chapter 35

I stomped over to the bed and threw myself down on to it, taking a pillow and screaming in to it. I would say that I was pissed but that would be an understatement. Why do men always have to be so driven by pure ego and rage? It drove me nuts, he drove me nuts. I mean I liked the fact that he stood up for me but there was no need to act like a maniac. Just then the door swung open hard hitting the wall. I immediately sat up and looked over at Jon who was digging through his dresser drawer. He looked over at me as he pulled out the metal lock box and set it on top of the dresser.  
"Relationships are supposed to be about compromise" He looked at me rage still reflecting in his eyes. "I need for you to compromise and respect the fact that when I feel as though someone is treating you bad, then I should be able to protect you." He spoke loudly; he wasn't yelling it was more of an authoritative tone that he had.  
"Jon, he didn't do anything, you just flipped out cause he is Josh's brother."  
"Well thanks to Josh's brother I get to spend my last day in town looking for another place to live." This time he was defiantly yelling.  
"Do what you want" I sighed as I got up off the bed and walked into the living room. He followed me,  
"You don't have the right to be mad, Becca" he scolded.  
"I have every right Jon." I laughed out of frustration. And I headed back into the bedroom with my laptop shutting the door once again. Of course once I sat down on the bed the door swung open again, I looked up at him and rolled my eyes.  
"Can you leave me alone?"  
"No, I am not leaving you alone" he said "I can't do that, we need to talk about this."  
"Well then talk Jon, don't yell"

He came and sat next to me on the bed, he didn't even bother to look in my direction but I could tell he was thinking about what he should say. He threw himself back on the bed running his fingers through his hair. "What an asshole" He mumbled out. "Becca, he wasn't being respectful to you, I had to say something"  
"Well then you probably should have chosen your words more wisely" I said  
"What do you care? Why are you sticking up for him?"  
" I am not sticking up for him, I don't care about him" I said sternly "I care about you and I don't need to see you get in trouble for sticking up for me." I sighed "what if he calls the cops, what if you get hurt?"  
"I didn't get hurt" He said as he reached for my hand.  
"Not this time" I said as I pulled away from him. "Let karma handle it Jon" I tried to reason with him but somehow I knew he wouldn't allow it. He didn't say a word and he just sat there. I am not sure if he was waiting for me to speak but I didn't have anything else to say that wouldn't just keep the fight going, so I said nothing. After a few minutes he got up and left the room. I think he may have felt defeated but I did too. 

I could hear him on the phone I couldn't tell who he was speaking too or even what he was saying. I would lie if I said I wasn't curious but I wasn't going to go ask or try and over hear him. Maybe if I was lucky He went to call one of his friends and tell them what just happened and they would inform him that they felt he was out of line too. However with my luck they would feel he was justified and just congratulate him on being a man. I directed my attention to the metal box on the dresser, still wondering what was inside. Why did he pull it out and set it there? I couldn't help but wonder, he obviously had something important in there. Just then he came strolling past the bedroom and walked down the hall still on the phone, whoever he was talking to had him listening to them very intently at the moment. I could hear him open the door and then it closed, He couldn't have possibly been leaving to go anywhere he would have said goodbye I hoped. Oh Becca snap out of it, you're supposed to be angry I told myself. I grabbed my laptop and turned it on waiting for it to spring to life a moment; I went to google so I could look for apartments just in case something went horribly wrong.

As soon as I typed into the search bar what I was looking for he walked back in still on the phone. He was calm now I could tell by the tone in his voice; He walked into the bedroom and unlocked the box peering inside before he slammed it shut then replaced it inside the drawer. He looked over at me noticing that I was watching him, and then he once again walked out of the room. It sounded like he was talking to either Steve or Joe; it was someone he could trust that much I was sure of, because whoever it was calmed him down. Right before he hung up I came to the conclusion that it must have been Joe because he told him that he would see him when his flight got in. I shuddered at the thought that he would be leaving again soon, I hated to think about it, I hated the fact that we spent any time at all fighting when he never really had anytime at all here in the first place. "What a waste of precious time" I mumbled aloud as I reasoned with myself as to why our relationship was already so dramatic. I shut my laptop and convinced myself that I should go talk to him cause we needed to settle this but right as I was about to get off the bed I heard him on the phone again, this time he sounded a little more professional to whoever he was speaking with. Just then my phone rang and I picked it up glancing at it, I didn't know this number who could it possibly be? I was unsure if I should answer it or not but I did having the gut feeling that I should. 

"Hello' I said as I held the phone up to my ear.  
"Becca" the man on the other line questioned.  
"Yes, who is this?" I asked  
"It's Joe, you meet me the other day."  
"Yes, I remember you" I said as I rolled my eyes, I couldn't believe he was making his friends call me  
"I am going to keep this short" he sighed. "I feel weird doing this, but let me get to the point." I could hear kids screaming in the background and the sounds of water splashing he must have been near a pool. "I think I made him feel like an ass for what he did, but I would have done the same thing, so will you please go talk to him."  
"He couldn't have asked me to talk to him by himself?" I questioned. "He had to have you call me?"  
"He has no idea I am calling you, I found your number on my own and I really don't care if you tell him I did." In the background I heard a few children screaming out to him, he told them to give him a minute.  
"Joe, you know he isn't the easiest person to deal with, right?" I asked with a sigh.  
"You don't sound like the easiest person to deal with either" He laughed.  
"He likes you Becca, a lot, I have never seen him act like this before" He said. "I don't like hearing him hurt he's desperate, he called me for advice." Joe laughed slightly.  
"I am going to talk to him, obviously." I stated "I just needed some time to calm down."  
The kids were all around Joe at this point the begging and pleading for him to go play with them was very loud now.  
"Look, I have to go, I am being attacked, be nice to him Becca." He called out into the phone "if he isn't nice back let me know." At this point it sounded like he was getting jumped on and attacked by the kids.  
"Okay, I will. Bye for now" I said as I ended the call.

**As always thanks for the reviews my beautiful ladies, you all rock! It is so nice to hear from you all and see what you think of my writing. The drama is possibly on its way to getting fixed for now anyways ;) Sorry there isn't much of a story without some drama. I should have another update tomorrow. I am trying my hardest to make this story my main focus which isn't as easy as it sounds because I have a million ideas running around in my head. **


	36. Chapter 36

Jon was making yet another phone call by the time I hung up with Joe. He was a little more relaxed than the second phone call. It was obvious that he was on the phone with a friend. I actually heard him laugh a little; I guess he snapped out of it. I had no idea what I was going to say to him, I didn't want him to think what he did was ok. I just didn't want to fight and have all this tension anymore. It was only four o'clock so maybe the day could be saved still. I hope it could anyways. I guess that when Joe called it was his way of telling me that Jon wasn't going to break the silence. That must have been my job. I heard Jon saying good bye and I got off the bed and stood up making my way to the bedroom door. 

As I stood in the doorway I saw him sitting on the couch he was hunched over holding his head in his hands, his fingers were curled into his hair. I could tell he was deep in thought, most likely about everything that happened. I already lost all of my anger what little I had left disappeared seeing him like this. I took a few steps out into the living room and cleared my throat.  
"Can we talk?" I asked quietly.  
"Sure" He mumbled out not even picking his head up to look at me.  
"I don't want to argue with you, Jon" I really meant that I hated to see him upset.  
"I don't want to argue with you either, Becca" he said tangling his fingers deeper into his hair.  
"Good" I said. "I am just going to say what I have too then we can move on from this, I hope" I walked over and sat next to him on the couch. I fought the temptation to throw my arms around him as he sat up and looked at me.  
"I know you think you did the right thing, but you scared the hell out of me." I sighed again "I don't want you to act like that again with anyone unless it's necessary, okay?" He sat there for a moment and then he shook his head.  
"Okay, I never meant to scare you" He said in a hushed tone.  
"I know that baby" I smiled slightly trying to assure him that I already knew.  
He slowly wrapped his arm around me unsure if I would allow it; I slid over closer to him allowing a better grip as I laid my head on his chest. 

We both just sat there and watched some mindless television which was fine with me. I was in his arms and after the day we had I welcomed any distraction I could get from my thoughts.  
"We should go out tonight, Becca" he said as he stroked my arm.  
"I don't know I just kind of want to be around just you"  
"You haven't gotten sick of me yet?" He laughed.  
"I could never get sick of you" I said. "I can get mad at you but not sick of you"  
"Good, and you can stop getting mad at me anytime now" he smiled.  
"You can behave then." I laughed as I turned my head to look at him and stuck my tongue out at him.  
He leaned down and caught my lips in a quick kiss. As we broke apart I looked at him as I caressed his cheek reaching back up to kiss him again quickly.  
"I could seriously stay attached to your lips forever." I said quietly as I pulled away from him. He smiled letting his dimples appear.  
"It would be really hard stepping in the ring like that" he joked.  
"I think it may be interesting" I offered. As I grabbed his arm wrapping it back around me cuddling up beside him.  
"We could go practice on the bed" he leaned down breathing out into my ear.  
"I demand to be fed first" I said with a laugh.

We decided to out to eat after all then he talked me into going over to the club where we met to see Steve. I only agreed because I knew he wanted to see his friend. I didn't want him to really lock himself away in the apartment with me and never leave, I wouldn't have objected but I didn't intend on enforcing it either. As we walked down the street to the restaurant, I cursed at myself for wearing the most uncomfortable heels I own but they were also the highest and I wanted to be as tall as I could get that night. I was still about six inches shorter than him though. We went about three blocks down the street to a Mexican restaurant that was actually very good.  
"So once we leave here we will take a cab to the club" he said in between bites. I shook my head as I took a sip of my water. "Here try this" he insisted as he held his fork in front of my mouth. I opened my mouth and leaned in taking the food. It caused me to cough and I grabbed my water finishing every drop in the glass.  
"That is too spicy"  
"Sorry" he laughed "You should have seen your face." I looked around for the waiter I needed more water. I didn't see him so I grabbed Jon's soda.  
"Hey, don't drink it all" he said as he shoved the rest of his food into his mouth. I set the glass back down in front of him laughing.  
"I saved you a sip." I smiled.  
After he paid we walked outside looking for a cab. He quickly hailed one down and we jumped in. He told the driver where to take us and slide over in the seat closer to me wrapping an arm around me and pulling me extra close. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.  
"You look real good tonight, Princess." He leaned down closer, kissing my neck."I already can't wait to get you home" He ran his free hand up my leg slowly to my thigh and under the hem of my skirt. I quickly grabbed his hand lacing my fingers between his.  
"You need to behave" I warned him. He looked over at me as if he was innocent. "Don't give me that look" I smiled.

We pulled up at the club a few moments later and we got out there was already a line to get in. It wasn't as long as it was the night I met him but it was still pretty long. The same jerk was working the door tonight too. Jon grabbed my hand and led me straight over to the guy who was sitting there with a clip board trying to look official. The second he saw Jon he jumped right up shaking his hands and stepped aside letting us right in.  
"Well that was easy" I said raising my eyebrows.  
"I know Steve, I don't have to wait in line here" he winked.  
As we walked in I noticed the club was almost empty. Which was nice, it set me at ease right away. Steve was busy behind the bar stocking endless bottles of liquor. No doubt the place would practically be empty at the end of the night. Once we reached the bar Jon pulled out a stool for me and I hopped up on it as he sat on the one beside me. Jon grabbed my hand and leaned into me.  
"I promise we won't stay long, I kind of already want to go home." He said as his eyes roamed over me and he licked his lips. Just then Steve noticed us and waved as he yelled over.  
"You want something to drink?"  
"You know I do." I yelled over to him with a smile.  
"Me too" Jon yelled.

**Sorry this update took forever ladies, I had a hard time with this. My head has been other places. I hope the next chapter comes along with more ease. Thank you for the reviews as always. **


	37. Chapter 37

Steve walked over to us setting a beer down in front of Jon.  
"What you having Lil Miss Becca, Maybe a Shirley Temple?"  
"Yeah real funny Steve, JD and Coke please" I shook my head  
"Last time I saw you at a bar you swore you would never drink again" Steve reminded me as he reached for the bottle of Jack.  
"I will be fine, Jon won't let me get too drunk" I smiled as he handed me my drink and he turned to Jon.  
"Where you been stranger?" Steve asked as he wiped down the bar.  
"You know where I been." Jon answered as he looked over at me.  
"Dude you missed going out to the range with the boys." Steve shook his head.  
"I had stuff to do" Jon shrugged his shoulders.  
"I know next time for sure, I knew you were busy" He said as he looked over and winked at me.  
Somebody very official looking yelled out "Doors open in ten minutes people" While clapping their hands.  
"You need a V.I.P. Room tonight?" Steve asked looking at Jon.  
"No man, we only stopped to say hello, really, we aren't going to stay long." Jon answered.

We sat there and talked to Steve, ordering another drink before the doors opened. Once they did open people slowly started to enter. Steve was busy at this point because the first thing everyone did when they entered was to order a drink.  
"Once we finish these drinks we can leave" Jon said to me with a smile.  
"I know you're anxious to get home" I smiled slyly.  
"Maybe I just want to be alone with you." Jon said as he moved in closer whispering in my ear.  
"I wouldn't mind that at all" I smiled  
"Good, we can stop and grab some drinks if you want."  
"Sure" I said as I picked my glass up and swigged down the rest of my drink. Jon stood up and put his hand on my arm.  
"I will be right back, I just wane say bye to Steve" he said as he walked away. I looked around and Saw the club was getting pretty full at this point. I looked through the crowd of people gathering on the dance floor. They were not even drunk yet and most of them couldn't dance. It was pretty funny. I looked down to the end of the bar and Jon was there talking to Steve, I wasn't sure what was being said but it seemed to me it was more than just a goodbye. I looked around the club before my eyes rested on a very familiar looking blond.

"Oh fuck" I said aloud to nobody in particular. It was her, it was Kim. She looked horrible, tired, wasted, and used. Kim was normally gorgeous; she was always the one who got a second look. I was always plain and unnoticeable and she always was glamorous and stood out. That was not the case tonight, even though she painted her makeup on with a brush today, there was no hiding the circles under her eyes. I suddenly wondered if Eric and Tyler were here too. I looked back over to Jon and Steve who were still there talking and then back to Kim hoping she didn't notice me. The line moved and she just walked into the restroom. I knew once she came out she would notice me. Jon looked over at me and must have noticed the look on my face pleading with him to leave; He finished up with Steve and made his way back over to me.  
"Is everything ok?" He asked me as he wrapped his arm around me and we started to walk out.  
"Kim is here, she just went into the restroom." I told him as I speed up focused on the door.  
"Well I guess we picked a good time to leave" he said.  
"Yes, I think so we don't need any more drama tonight." I said  
"No we don't" He agreed as we walked out the door and to the sidewalk. He grabbed my hand and lead me away from the club.  
"There is a store right down here." He said as we continued down the strip. "We can go there grab some drinks and grab a cab."

The cab ride was pretty silent as the driver pulled up to the apartment Jon threw some money at him and opened the door hopping out and holding the door open as I slid over and got out of the cab. We made our way into the lobby and onto the elevator.  
"Have you ever had sex in an elevator before?" Jon asked me.  
"No and I don't plan on it." I laughed as the doors sprung open and I stepped out.  
"You shouldn't be afraid to try new things." He was laughing also. He handed me the bag and reached in his pocket for the keys to unlock the door.  
"Was that supposed to be an invitation?" I asked as I playfully rolled my eyes.  
"Well I guess you won't know now will you" he laughed. He grabbed the bag back stepping aside to let me in, he followed me down the hallway, heading for the kitchen as I made my way to the bedroom.  
"I am going to get something more comfortable on" I yelled out.  
"Make sure its lacy, maybe purple, I like purple." He called back to me.  
"Probably not." I yelled back at him.

I looked around the room for a shirt, I still hadn't unpacked. I grabbed one of my bags searching through it as I sat on the bed. A few seconds later Jon appeared at the door.  
"I will also settle for red and lacy or black and lacy." He raised his eyebrows at me with a smile.  
"You will settle for shorts and a t-shirt" I laughed at him. He took his shirt off throwing it in the corner looking down at me pouting playfully. I stood up walking over to him standing up on my tip toes grabbing his chin making him lean into me; I pushed my lips against his kissing him gently. He wrapped his arms around my waist picking me up off the floor. He deepened the kiss and I wrapped both arms around his neck. He pulled away still holding me in his arms.  
"I will also settle for you wearing nothing at all." He breathed out as blue eyes hungrily stared me down. "I never did get that make up sex everyone talks about" he reminded me.  
"Awww, Sorry baby that is long overdue." I said as I leaned back into him capturing his lips once again.

**Sorry for it being so short ladies. I really wanted to get a update done for you all though. As always thank you all for the reviews you rock! **


	38. Chapter 38

Wrapping my legs around his waist I could feel he was already hard and ready, I continued to kiss him, deepening the kiss exploring his mouth with my tongue. He moaned into me and bucked his hips slightly against me. He broke away from me, his lips swollen as he panted slightly looking at me with hazy, lust filled eyes.  
"Get naked, now" He said with a demanding tone as he sat me down back on my feet. He already had his belt undone and was kicking his shoes off before I even started pulling my skirt down over my hips. As I kicked my skirt off onto the floor I felt his hands wrap around me grabbing my shirt and yanking it over my head. I turned around looking at him. He was completely naked his hardened length twitching.  
"Someone is anxious" I teased.  
"It's been forever." He pouted as he massaged my breasts through the fabric of my bra.  
"This afternoon is not forever." I corrected him as reached in back of me unclasping my bra and tearing it off of me with one swoop. Throwing it up over him as it landed on the dresser. Then he swooped in picking me up of the floor, carefully tossing me on to the bed. Reaching down he hooked his thumbs around the top of my panties and yanked them off of me. He stood there looking down at me, as he licked his lips. 

He threw himself on to the bed beside me, propping himself up on his elbow. His free hand sliding across my stomach heading for my breast, as he leaned down taking my nipple from my other breast into his mouth gently sucking at it. My fingers stroked through his hair as my hips slightly bucked upwards. His mouth left my breast and he looked up at me.  
"Slide up on the bed, Princess." He commanded his voice more raspy than normal.  
I positioned myself on the bed. He looked me over licking his lips once more as he parted my legs. He leaned down into me, dragging his stiff tongue slowly across my slit. I attempted to stifle a moan; I had only had a man do this to me a precious few times. I was always under the understanding that men were only as attentive to your needs as you were to theirs once they were older. He buried his face deeper into me as he used both hands to steady my hips. Gently sucking at my hardened clit. I could feel it throb against his tongue. He picked his head up slightly as he whispered out to me. "You taste so good Becca, you're so hot and wet." Then he once again recaptured my most sensitive spot taking turns licking and sucking at it. My body was on fire, the sensation was so intense that I couldn't control my own movements. I threw my head back as I whipped it from side to side; I fought against his hands to buck my hips. My breathing was erratic and uneven, loud moans escaped my lips. As much as I never wanted the sensation to end, I could no longer hold back. I surrendered myself and let go, letting my orgasm overtake me.

I laid there unable to move just panting for air. He didn't move still licking away any traces of my release, every time his tongue hit my sensitive mound I twitched. I tapped on his shoulder wordlessly begging him to stop. He finally did looking up at me, wiping his face with the back of his hand as he smiled up at me. He moved back down licking over my lips again moving up the rest of my body till he reached my neck. Sucking at my skin as he positioned himself over me, taking his rock hard cock and rubbing it over my entrance, back and forth slowly. He entered me with one powerful thrust causing me to say his name aloud through gritted teeth, as he moaned against my neck.  
"Fuck" he moaned out into my ear as his mouth tore away from my neck. I was pretty sure he left a mark; at this point I didn't care that I would look like some love bitten teenager.  
"You're so tight Becca, so hot, so wet." He growled out. "Tell me whose pussy is this" It wasn't a question it was a command.  
"It's yours baby" I breathed out against him. He slowly started to move inside me, with very slow movements. Pulling slightly out before slowly pushing back in.  
"Tell me again" He pleaded. "Tell me it all mine."  
"It's your pussy baby, it's all yours" I said as I lightly raked my nails down his back.  
He captured my lips, devouring my mouth as he began to find a rhythm with his thrusts. One of his hands massaged my breast as he hooked his other arm under my leg. He raised it up over his shoulder, as he tried to thrust deeper inside me. I bucked against him, begging for him to quicken his pace. I wanted it harder and deeper. He must have known what I was after as his other arm threw my other leg up on his shoulder. He started pulling out further and slamming back into with more force. He was so skilled, so good, so big and so hard and every thrust of his hips against me made me want to moan. 

"Harder Jon please" I begged between breaths and I could see him look down at me. His eyes, glimmering with excitement. His slammed into me with more force, but I still wanted more. I wildly bucked my hips against his. Silently begging, pleading, I really needed to feel him. I could barely form words, but I needed to feel him so desperately.  
"Jon, please harder" I begged.  
"Becca" he protested. I cut him off.  
"Jon, please just do it." I begged once again. He raised my hips slightly slamming into me hard.  
"Fuck, yes, like that." I assured him as he did it again over and over. I threw my head back in pleasure as he continued to thrust into me hard. His movements were steady but wild. He was no longer holding back, he was giving me his all. A few moments later I screamed his name out letting my pleasure overtake me. He slowed his pace for a few moments looking down at me, waiting for my body to calm down. Once he was sure I had rode out my orgasm he quickened his pace again pounding into me anxiously until he threw his head back moaning out.

**Well there you have it ladies "make up sex" accomplished. I hope you all liked it. I think I am okay with this chapter. I hate how critical I am of myself when it comes to sex scenes; they just never seem good enough. Oh well as always thanks for the reviews on the last chapter lovely ladies.**


	39. Chapter 39

He collapsed on top of me, heavily, it constricted my movements. I was at least able to wrap my arms around his sweaty, limp frame. He felt good there, I liked being able to feel his skin against mine. He was still buried deep within me and I could feel him twitch inside me. He breathing was erratic and he was heavily panting against my chest. I ran my fingers up and down his sweat slickened back, softly and slowly. I moved one of my hands away from his back, reaching up and smoothing the hair out of his face. I could feel his eyelashes flutter against my skin, as I bent down to kiss the top of his head. His breathing was starting to become controlled again and he attempted to slowly move away from me.  
"Don't you dare move, not one inch." I commanded him, as I bent down kissing the top of his head again. My fingers still stroked his back softly, while my other hand found its way into his messy, damp hair again. He didn't really protest, he just chuckled.  
"Stay here, forever" I whispered out.  
"I wish I could, princess" he sighed out against my chest. I looked down at him laying there, Perfect, swollen pink lips. His strong and muscular arms, his broad shoulders. I couldn't help but question how it was that he managed to get more desirable every time I laid eyes on him. I had yet to find one physical flaw with this man. He had this peculiar little dip in his stomach; I wanted to do body shots off of. He had various scars, some may perceive to be flawed, I found it sexy. I longed to kiss each one.

He broke me from my thoughts as he rose up on his arms bending down to kiss me. He pulled away from me, with a sweet smile across his lips. I smiled back at him, as I propped myself up on my elbows, reaching up for another kiss.  
"I think we are officially made up baby" I said against his lips as I stole another kiss, before pulling away.  
"Maybe we should fight again soon." He smirked at me.  
"We could just do this more often and skip the argument all together" I offered.  
"Okay I guess your idea sounds better." He laughed as he leaned down slightly, as he kissed my lips, again capturing my bottom lip and gently sucking on it, before releasing it. Before he gently pulled out of me and rolled over as I sighed aloud, collapsing back on to the bed.  
"Come here" He said as he grabbed me wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close to him.  
I rested my head against his shoulder and lazily swung an arm over his chest.  
"We should do something special tomorrow." He said to me as he tightened his arms around me. "It's my last night before I leave again." My heart sunk in my chest; I had to force myself to breath. I knew he was leaving but I didn't need to hear it.  
"I don't care what we do as long as I get to spend the day with you." I said quietly as I moved my fingers in circular motions against his chest.  
"I promised Steve that I would go to the gym with him tomorrow in the morning." He leaned down kissing my forehead. "I will only be a couple of hours, that's it, and then I will be right home."  
I nuzzled my head against his chest and took my arm wrapping it tightly around him, as I pulled myself in closer to him.  
"After that you're all mine." I warned him, I meant it too. 

We laid there and talked for awhile longer until we both drifted off to sleep. I never even heard the alarm go off or a phone ring. Jon was gone though; there was a letter near me on the bed.  
_Princess,  
I will be back by 9:30, sorry I didn't wake you. I wanted to let you sleep. I thought I should give you fair warning that both you and have to go look at two different apartments today. I refuse to let you stay here now that people know where we live. I was going to tell you last night but I didn't want to ruin the mood. So if you insist on being mad try to be over it by the time I am home. It is for the best.  
Trust me,  
Jon_

He was such a brat, I thought to myself. Either he was trying to be cute or he was just trying to get more make up sex. I smiled at the thought of it. I lay back down and stretched as I looked over at the clock it was eight thirty so I had another hour left before Jon showed up. As I sat up I already had it decided that I wasn't going to fight him on moving but I was going to voice my opinion. I reached for my phone on the nightstand and was getting ready to text him as my phone rang. I looked at the number, it looked familiar. I was still half asleep so it took me a moment to realize it was Joe. I pushed accept and put the phone to my ear.  
"Hello" I said.  
"Hello Becca" he sounded as if it was a bit urgent. "Jon isn't answering his phone are you both ok?" He asked.  
"Yeah were fine, He's at the gym." I said "That's probably why he isn't answering."  
"Okay, when did he leave?"  
"I think a little over an hour ago" I said with a yawn.  
"When he gets back, tell him to call me." He said "Please" He added quickly.  
"Yeah sure, I will"  
"So you two are cool again?" he asked obviously curious.  
" We are fine, we talked, and it's all settled. Don't worry." I explained  
"Okay then, if you're sure." He said "I just had to make sure, he seemed so clueless yesterday." Joe laughed out. I picked up the note Jon left me, looking down at it once again.  
"No need to worry, I think he has it all figured out now." I assured him.  
"Alright, I will let you go, sorry if I woke you up."  
"No you didn't wake me, its ok." I stood up making my way out of the bedroom. "I am sure I will be talking to you soon, Joe" I said as I hit end on my phone.

"How weird was that?" I asked myself aloud as walked into the kitchen, setting my phone on the counter. I grabbed the coffee pot and started to make coffee. As soon as I turned the pot on I headed for the shower. I thought to myself I may as well get ready when I waited for Jon to get home. By the time I heard the door open I was already showered, dressed and half way through my cup of coffee. Jon walked into the living room peeling his sweat soaked shirt off and tossing it onto the floor. He looked at me cautiously, as if he didn't know what to expect. He slowly made his way over to me and sat on the table in front of the couch. I looked at him he was smiling but I could tell he was nervous to find out how I was going to react to the note.  
"No more notes, about this kind of stuff." I cautioned him. He shook his head. "Oh and don't have Joe call me anymore, in order to find out if I am mad or not." I smiled as I went with my hunch of what the strange call was really about.  
"Okay, I won't" He said as he leaned forward and kissed me. I pulled away from him and looked him over with a smile.  
"Go take a shower babe, we have stuff we need to do." I leaned back in and kissed him again. I had no idea how I was ever going to protect myself from this man. I was falling more deeply under his spell every day I thought to myself as he headed down the hall to the bathroom.


	40. Chapter 40

As I sat on the couch finishing my coffee, the sounds of running water escaped from the bathroom, followed by a musical serenade. Nobody would ever confuse Jon with Billy idol but it made me smile none the less. This house was going to be lonely without Jon around, I thought but I forced myself to push that thought to the back of my mind. If I thought about it now I would just drive myself crazy. I could only hope the time he was gone would pass by quickly although I doubted it. Jon's phone went off and I stared at it on the table, He had just gotten a text message. I forced myself to look away, before I got to curious. I stood up and made my way into the kitchen pouring another cup of coffee and prepping the roast to go into the oven later. If I got everything ready now all I would have to do is cook it and it seemed reasonable considering I didn't want to spend any unneeded time away from Jon today. Just as I got done peeling the potatoes I heard the shower turn off. As I cleaned up the kitchen as he came wandering in, with a towel loosely wrapped around his hips. Drops of water cascaded down his chest and I couldn't help but look at him with desire as I licked my lips. He smiled sweetly as he noticed my obvious admiration of him.  
"Do you see something you like?" He asked as he grabbed the juice out of the fridge.  
"Maybe, I do" I smiled. As he took a sip of juice straight out of the container, not bothering with a glass.  
He walked over to me kissing my lips; I could taste the cranberry on him. His wrapped his arm around me as his hand wandered down my back coming to a rest on my ass, as he grabbed a handful. I moaned into him. I broke the kiss stepping back away from his grasp.  
"We can't do this now." I called out as I left the room quickly. He followed me out as I walked down the hall to the bathroom and he headed for the bedroom.  
"Fine I guess I will just have to take care of myself then." He called out. I laughed assuming he was just joking. 

I grabbed his shorts and boxers off the floor of the bathroom making my way back down the hall bending down to grab his shirt off the floor from where he threw it before. As I walked into the bedroom I tossed the stuff into the corner. I looked over at him sitting on the bed deep in concentration with his hard cock in his hand slowly stroking himself, shamelessly. I guess he was serious about what he said. The sight was truly beautiful though, He was laid back on the bed propped up on one elbow as his hand began to furiously worked his cock. His precum was slowly working its way out of the tip, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly agape. The muscles in his stomach were tense showing off his abs all the more. I made my way over to him; He opened his eyes that were clouded over with lust, dulling his bright blue orbs.  
"I was serious" He smiled slightly looking up at me. "Don't judge me." He cautioned me. I kneeled in front of him, licking my lips.  
"I am not judging, I just rethought it and maybe I have a little time to help." I said as I grabbed on to his hardened length forcing his hand away. He looked down at me his eyes widening as I licked my lips before taking him into my mouth. At first I just wrapped my lips around the tip of his dick using my tongue to lick over his slit. I could taste his cum, it was warm and salty. He threw his head back and growled out "Fuck" through gritted teeth. As I worked my way down his shaft he gasped taking in a deep breath. I looked up at him he was grasping at the bed sheets. I continued to work my way up and down his length as I reached up cupping his already heavy balls. He looked down at me, his eyes half lidded with a blissful look that washed over his features. He threw his head back again as he slowly bucked his hips up and down. I could nearly force every inch of him into me, but I fought against my gag reflex to swallow him entirely. One of his hands found its way to my hair as he forcefully grabbed a handful as he looked down at me once again. He bucked his hips upwards a few times as he held my head still. He threw his head back one final time, as he squeezed his eyes shut breathing in sharply as he whimpered out to me "Becca." I relaxed my throat taking every drop of his hot thick load that he shot into me. I pulled away from him, as I licked my lips before leaning back in gently sucking at the tip of his cock for a moment before pulling off with a loud pop.

He grabbed me hooking his hands around my upper arms and pulling me up onto him. His lips found mine our tongues tangling, as I let him win the struggle for dominance. I moaned into him, cherishing the taste of him that was still present. He pulled away breathlessly as he panted for air.  
"You are my dirty little girl, aren't you?" he laughed.  
I looked down at him smiling as I licked my lips, relishing his taste once again. Before I leaned down and kissed his lips once again. Pulling back slightly I mumbled against his lips "I can't think of one thing I wouldn't do for you, baby." He smiled as he pulled me against his lips once again. He lay there, holding me tightly against him, in his arms. Kissing me, before he pulled back running a hand through my hair. "We need to get going baby" I hated being the voice of reason but we were going to be late.

After I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth I walked down the hall to a fully clothed Jon, sitting on the couch. He looked up at me smiling as I walked in the room. He looked up from his phone wiggling his eyebrows at me. His face was completely overtaken by his smile, his prominent dimples on display. I smiled back at him as I walked over to him. He held his hand out and I grabbed it with my own as he pulled me down next to him, capturing my lips and gently kissing me. His tongue stroked mine, our lips moving against one another. As we broke the kiss I looked up at him running my fingers through his hair, trying to straighten it.  
"We need to go babe, we have 30 minutes until we need to meet your realtor." I reminded him.  
"I know" he pouted, looking at me.  
"Come on babe" I pulled at him as I stood up. "The quicker we get this done the quicker we get back." I reasoned.  
"Well then let's get this over with" He smiled. As I lead the way down the hall as he caught up with me smacking my ass hard as I unlocked the door.  
"Save that for later" I winked at him. As I opened the door and stepped out into the hall. Turning around to look at him, I could tell by his expression that I was in for it when we did get back.

**Once again thank you all for the reviews. I honestly thought I would be well on my way to wrapping this up by chapter 30. I was wrong I am nowhere close. Whoops! **


	41. Chapter 41

Driving with Jon was always an adventure, as we pulled into the parking lot of the first place I exhaled loudly as we pulled into a spot.  
"You can retract your claws from my thigh now." He laughed as he looked over at me. I didn't even realize that I was digging my nails into him; it was an involuntary action on my part. I must not have relaxed my grip since we cut those three cars off almost causing a pile up about a mile back.  
"Sorry" I shook my head as I pulled my hand back.  
"I know how to drive Becca" he said defensively "I do have a license" He said as he hopped out of the truck.  
"Yeah you forgot to mention your instructor was blind though" I mumbled.  
"What was that?" He questioned as he looked back over his shoulder at me.  
"Nothing babe" I smiled as I looked away opening the door. By the time I hopped out of the truck closing the door he was standing in front of me. Pinning me up against the door leaning down and looking me in the eyes, His face just inches from mine.  
"He didn't even wear glasses" He said as he stuck his tongue out at me playfully. Then he caught my lips against his own. Just then we heard a female clear her throat, pulling away from each other we looked over to see a very uptight little blonde with a stack of papers in her hand.  
"Becca this is Judy, she's showing us the places today."  
"Hello" she said plastering a fake smile across her features. "Are we ready to go?" She asked as she started to walk away. "Oh by the way it is Judith." The first building was huge It must have been twenty five stories, ugly and concrete. She was busy talking away telling us about what a great place it was as we trailed behind her. I already didn't care for her much. The lobby was huge and there was a doorman, I really couldn't see myself in a place like that, more importantly I couldn't see Jon there either. Once we got up to the fifteenth floor we made our way into a place that was half the size of Jon's place now. Everything was very modern and she went on and on about what a great place it was and how we would be lucky to live there. She even tried to sell the place to Jon by explaining that there was an indoor pool and a gym. When she was done she offered to stand outside for a few minutes if we wanted to take a quick run through privately. Jon looked over at me as I assured her I didn't think we needed too. She shrugged her shoulders and led us outside once again. Jon got the directions from her for the next place as I went and jumped back in the truck. 

Once Jon came back he got into the truck putting the key into the ignition.  
"You didn't like it did you?" He asked.  
"Not at all" I said shaking my head.  
"Good, I didn't either" he smiled relieved. I turned in my seat grabbing his hand as he went to shift into reverse. He looked over at me, silently questioning me as to what I was doing.  
"Please tell me the next place is ordinary" I looked at him with wide eyes.  
"I hope so" he shook his head. "Well here goes nothing." He said as he backed out of the space, as a car horn sounded off. I looked out the back window seeing he almost backed into someone.  
"Did you mean the trip there or the place itself?" I asked all too seriously.  
"Damn it Becca, I can drive just fine, they came out of nowhere." He explained as he slammed the truck into drive and peeled away. The drive there was pretty silent we just listened to some music as I nervously tapped at the arm rest trying to be brave, as I bit my tongue forcing myself to not say another word about his driving. The drive was taking longer than I expected, when we finally pulled up to the place I couldn't believe how far away we were from everything. It was a lot smaller than the last place. 

As we stepped up on the sidewalk and walked towards the building Jon grabbed my hand, as we got closer Judith came out of nowhere. She greeted us almost a little too coldly for my tastes and then led us inside. As we looked around the entrance way she pushed the up button almost manically, she seemed in a hurry, it was like she almost didn't care about making a sale at all. As we stepped into the elevator I couldn't help but notice that she was staring out of the corner of her eye right at Jon. Now that I thought about it she was doing that at the other apartment too. I was pretty convinced she wasn't so cold the last time she showed apartments to Jon. I couldn't say I could blame the girl for wanting to be on a friendlier basis, but I couldn't say I completely approved either. So I moved in front of him facing him and as he leaned his head down I put my arm up and ran my fingers through his hair. I couldn't help but giggle a little just to make sure I had her attention. Jon however gave me a strange look; it wasn't really in character for me at all. As the doors to the elevator opened she stormed off, Mission accomplished I thought to myself as I grabbed Jon's hand walking off the elevator too. Once she had the door unlocked and we were inside she walked around the place fast. I felt like we were sprinting from room to room. She didn't offer any information than to simply say what each room was. Honestly it was amusing, once we stepped into the bedroom and she announced what room it was I couldn't help but to add "And this is where the magic happens." Pretty corny I know but the look on her face was priceless. Jon on the other hand still hadn't caught on to her little crush cause he just gave me the same strange look as he did minutes ago in the elevator. As Judith huffed out of the room, I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Becca, what is going on?" Jon asked in a near whisper.  
" I will explain later" I said grabbing his hand and leaving the room.  
"I hope so" He exclaimed as he shook his head. As we walked out into the hallway Judith stood near the door.  
"Did you see everything you need too?" She asked sharply. I couldn't help but laugh and roll my eyes.  
"No, I think your speeding tour was sufficient." Jon mumbled out still confused.  
"Ok good, you know how to reach me." She said as she locked the place and quickly made her way to the elevator.  
"I may need to see some more places." Jon said as the three of us made our way inside.  
"I haven't got anything else that would interest you obviously Mr. Good." She did her best to remain calm but I could tell she was anything but.  
"Well we could go back to your office and look at your other listings." He obviously didn't catch on still.  
"I am on my way to show another place to someone else." She explained "I have no more time to spare today." Jon looked at me as if I may have done something; I looked up at him and smiled sweetly.  
Once the elevator doors opened she exited quickly, not saying a word.

Jon ran his fingers through his hair as we walked out of the building. He looked over at me shaking his head before he spoke "What the hell was that about?" He was obviously confused it was cute.  
"She likes you, she kept looking at you." I laughed "Once she knew I caught on she got mad."  
"I think she was sick" he said absently as he watched he pull away from the curb. "Last time she wasn't in such a rush, she showed me everything twice."  
"That's my point, Jon." I said as I went to grab the handle to the truck to open the door. "She interested, she didn't really like that you brought me along."  
"So I should go alone next time?" He asked as he hopped into the truck starting it. I looked behind us checking for cars as I saw him put it into reverse.  
"Yeah that's not going to happen." I quickly said as I smacked him on his arm. "No fucking way."  
"I was joking, I swear." He laughed "I still think that I want to look at other places though."  
"Well not with her, I am afraid the next place she may show us is the box next to the dumpster at Taco Bell." I was almost serious; I knew she wasn't desperate for the money she only arranged time to show anything to Jon because it was Jon.  
"I think I may prefer the one at White Castle instead." He laughed.  
"Well I am all for you making the final choice." I offered "It is your place after all"  
"It's ours" he said reaching over and grabbing my hand. "Let's stop and get some lunch."  
"Sounds like a plan." He let go of my hand and placed his hand on my thigh working his way upwards, pushing my skirt up higher.  
"I am pretty hungry." He said his voice was rough, as his hand slid further up and he tried to get a finger between myself and my panties. I grabbed his hand pulling it away, as he instantly began to pout.  
"Eyes on the road, Jonathan."  
"I didn't really need my eyes." He whined "just wait till I get you home." 

**Hahaha oh horny Jon is a good Jon to write. Sorry this was basically just another filler chapter, I just want to get in as much Jon time as I can before he leaves to go back to work. As always thank you all for the kind reviews, ladies. You know you're all awesome. Coreyskitten…. Did you run away : ( I am starting to wonder if anymore than three people are reading this, oh well I am not gonna stop writing anyways. **


	42. Chapter 42

Lunch was fast thanks to Jon rushing the poor waitress at the dinner we went to. He told her we had to be somewhere shortly so we had to hurry up. We had been there before and it really did seem like he did stop in to say hi every time he was in town. He either cared about the old woman for some reason or the food there was just that great in his eyes. He got the same as always, a burger and fries with a milkshake; he was just adorable the way his face lit up when she set the milkshake in front of him was priceless. I was pretty sure it was the little things that made him happy and stuff like this just proved it. As he shoved the last bite of his burger in his mouth he was already calling the poor woman over asking for the check. Of course he barely chewed his food as always, finishing way before I did. He tried to encourage me to take the rest of mine to go, and I laughed pushing my plate away insisting I was done anyways. He grabbed my hand rushing me out the door leaving what looked like at least a thirty dollar tip. I never really thought about it but he tipped her well the last time too. Once he dragged me over to the truck and threw open the door practically tossing me into the seat. I knew he was no longer hungry for food, and I didn't even mind in the least.

The ride home had been long and nerve wrecking. Jon drove like a maniac, even more so then than normally. As we made our way into the elevator Jon already had his hands all over me. As the doors shut he pushed me up against the wall, his mouth instantly finding mine. His hands roamed my body eagerly exploring me rapidly and aggressively. He pushed me up against the wall harder wrapping his hands around my waist and lifting me up as my legs wrapped around him. His mouth never left mine; I felt the elevator jolt to a stop and looked over noticing he pushed the stop button. His hand moving away from the buttons and pushing up my dress as he roughly ripped my panties off. He shoved them in his pocket as his hips ground against me; I could feel his hard cock rub against me. I broke the kiss opening my mouth to protest but he wrapped his hand around my throat turning my head to the side. He leaned into whisper into my ear, "I need this, and don't fight it princess." I could feel his hot breath against me and I shuddered with anticipation. I bucked my hips against him as he reached between us and ran his nimble fingers over my already throbbing clit. I moaned in protest when his fingers left me and he started to undo his belt, with rapidly.  
"Oh Becca you have no idea of the dirty fucking things I want to do to you." He breathed out as he undid his button on his jeans and pulled his zipper down. His pants fell to his thighs as he pulled his boxers down and his cock sprung out towards me. He steadied me with one hand as he grabbed his hardened length with the other hand and positioned it at my entrance, shoving it inside of my with one hard thrust. 

He stood there for a moment as he moaned out against my chest "Fuck" he growled out as his hand slide up under my shirt finding its way to one of my breasts. My nipple hardened instantly at his touch. He began to work his hips against me with aggressive and fast strokes. I wrapped an arm around his neck as I pulled his shirt up with my other one running my hand against his bare chest, I could feel his prickly hairs working their way out of his skin as my nails lightly ran over them. His mouth found my neck as he sucked at it, hard; there would be yet another mark I was sure to go along with the one on the other side of my neck. I moaned out his name "Jon" as he slammed into me with such forced I was sure he would rip me in two. I could already feel how sore I would be when he was done. I bit down on my bottom lip as his fingers once again worked at my clit. He pulled away from my neck as he brought his face close to mine, staring into my eyes.  
"Tell me you like this" he commanded as he panted for air. I closed my eyes and licked my lips as I reviled in the feelings of ecstasy he inflicted on me.  
"I like this" I moaned out knowing he really did expect me to say it.  
"NO!" He growled out at me. "Fucking look at me and say it" He quickened his pace and he thrusted into me harder. I bit my bottom lips as my mails dug into his shoulders. I looked into his lust filled eyes, that were a dull color almost a grey tone "Tell me" He demanded once again.  
"I fucking love it Jon." I gasped out as he slammed into me harder his movements becoming more erratic. I grabbed his chin forcing him to continue to look down at me "Now fuck me harder." He reached up and pushed my hand away from him as he buried his head against my neck. As he Moaned against me, pounding into me over and over again. I could feel my body begin to surrender to him.  
"Is this what you wanted Becca?" He growled out against me as he grabbed my breast massaging it roughly. "You wanted it rough didn't you my dirty little girl?" I was close I knew he could feel it.  
"Yes, I did." I gasped out "this is what I wanted; I wanted your cock, just like this." I closed my eyes as I began to see little lights twinkling. I fought to be quieter but I couldn't help it as I came I knew I was louder than I should have been screaming at his name. He continued his assault of me for a moment but I knew it was all over as his breathing became more ragged and he moaned out my name over and over. 

He just stood there for a moment pressed up against me, still pushing me into the wall. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead. I didn't want the moment to end but as I regained my senses I realized that it was very possible that we could be caught. I wasn't sure how long we were in there but surely someone had attempted to use the elevator by now.  
"Baby we should really get out of here." I said trying to encourage him to move." He groaned as he moved pulling out of me and I sighed at the feel of no longer being wrapped around him. He set me down smiling at me mischievously as he pulled his pants back up pulling himself together. I smoothed my skirt out and ran my hand through my hair attempting to look as if I didn't just get my brains fucked out in an elevator. Jon reached over pushing the button again as he finished doing his belt. A second later the doors sprung open and to my delight there was nobody standing there on his floor to see us exit. I was so relived but I still couldn't help but hurry him as he unlocked the door and we stumbled into the apartment giggling like two kids. 

**Yay life finally allowed me to sneak in an update**. **And it was a pretty hot one if I do say so myself ; )** **So glad you're still with me Coreyskitten I would have been sad if I lost you. ChelleLew, have no fear the story will continue, thanks for the compliment it means a lot coming from you since I admire your style. Psion53 I assure you we will see more of Beccas personality soon and I thank you for still reading. CrowChick4 and AmbroseBabe 87 glad you're reading too. I won't lie I do like to know someone is reading. I am not so sure that I could stop writing even if nobody was I have grown to love these two brats. Also if anyone is looking for a reading suggestion head over and check out two hearts by LostInTranslation12 it's a cool little story. **


	43. Chapter 43

Once we were inside Jon grabbed me and swung me over his shoulder carrying me down the hallway. I couldn't help but laugh as he tossed me on the bed. Climbing up onto the bed he slid his body over mine, finding my lips and claiming them with his own. His tongue dominated my mouth and I moaned into him. After a few minutes he broke the kiss and I sighed as his lips left mine and he moved off of me flopping down beside me on the bed. He looked over at me with a smirk, raising his eyebrows at me.  
"What?" I asked with a smile.  
"Nothing, really I was just thinking about what a bad influence you are." He laughed.  
"I think you need to rethink that, if there is a bad influence here you would be it." I laughed as I draped my arm over him and threw my leg across his. I rested my head on his chest deeply inhaling his scent.  
"I will take half the blame if it makes you feel better." He said "but you did nothing to stop me." He wrapped an arm around me as he reached into his pocket pulling my panties out. "You lost these by the way." He smirked once again.  
"I lost them when you ripped them off of me." I said as I smiled over at him as I stood up getting off the bed and headed out to the kitchen to put dinner in the oven.

When I was done I walked back into the bedroom. Jon was sound asleep I could hear him softly snoring and his eyelids fluttered as though he was having a dream. I didn't dare wake him, he never got enough sleep when he was on the road and I figured his body needed to make up for some of it. He was simply adorable, he looked angelic as he laid there, I couldn't help but smile. I grabbed some yoga pants and a t-shirt and a black pair of thongs deciding to take a shower as I waited for him to wake up. I started to head for the bathroom and I stopped by the door looking back over at him for a second, another smile crossing my face. I really did feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Maybe there was some truth to the saying that good things come to those who wait. 

As I was drying off I heard Jon, I couldn't tell what he was saying but his tone of voice sounded angry. I wrapped the towel around myself and made my way down the hall heading for the bedroom. He was practically yelling now. I thought he must have been on the phone but as I rounded the corner I realized he wasn't. He was laying there in bed his arms flailing around, his face scrunched up. He must have been having a bad dream, he kept yelling out stop, over and over again. I wasn't sure what to do other than try to wake him; I rushed over to the bed. I reached out my hand and grabbed a hold of his arm but he was so much stronger I couldn't still him. He jerked his arm out of my grasp and swung into the air. I shouted his name trying to get him to wake up. He rolled around on the bed punching the pillow and I screamed his name louder. He eyes sprung open and he gasped for air, I just stood there for a moment before I sat on the bed next to him. I rubbed his back and tried to place a hand on his shoulder but he jerked away from me. I pulled back and put my hands on my lap as I watched him, he was obviously shaken up about something. He ran his hands through his hair and pulled at it before they fell to his sides again.  
"I'm fine" he spit out still breathing heavily. He certainly was not acting fine but I wasn't going to debate him about it.  
"If you need to talk then I am here babe." I offered as I reached back for him again, this time he didn't pull away from me but instead he actually leaned into me letting me wrap my eyes around him. He only stayed in my arms for a few moments letting me hold him and rub his back. Then he sat up pushing me away again. He got off the bed and stood up.  
"I am going to go grab a shower." He said quickly as he practically ran out of the room. I wish he would have talked to me although I had a feeling that he wouldn't. I couldn't help but wonder what it was that he dreamt of whatever it was it obviously upset him greatly. I wanted to follow him into the bathroom but something told me he just really wanted to be alone. 

When he got out of the shower, I was sitting on the couch playing around on my phone. He barely looked at me as he walked into the bedroom. He still had something on his mind, I could tell. I was worried he seemed so upset in the bedroom when he first woke up. A few minutes later he came out of the bedroom and sat next to me on the couch. He grabbed my phone from my hands and threw it on the table, cuddling against me as he laid his head on my chest. His hair was wet and I could feel the water make my shirt damp. I wrapped my arms around him and tightened my embrace.  
"Sorry" he said softly.  
"You don't need to be" I assured him. "It's okay." He sighed out against me.  
"Sometimes I have bad dreams." He said burying his head deeper into my chest.  
"Its okay baby" I said as I raised one of my hands to run my fingers through his wet hair.  
"I don't need to talk about it" He mumbled out. I placed a kiss onto his forehead as I leaned down.  
"I am not going to make you, but if you want to you can." I smiled a little thinking of how stubborn he is. A moment later though my smile faded as I remembered the night he begged me to hold him and I caught my first glimpse of the hurt he must have been through. He never talks about anyone, no family, not that I ever do, mostly because I don't have any. I wondered if that was the case for him too, I wasn't going to pressure him to open though because sometimes it was just easiest to keep it to yourself , I knew that from experience. He picked his head up and looked at me, a small smile splayed across his lips.  
"Dinner is starting to smell good." I couldn't help but laugh. "What?" He questioned me.  
"Food and sex they are clearly your two weaknesses." He pushed me down on the couch kissing me roughly. He pulled away slightly but leaned back in for another quick kiss mumbling against my lips  
"Well at least my demands are simple."

**Sorry no sex in this chapter, just story. I may have trouble topping the elevator scene but I take it as a personal challenge to try. We will see if I can do it. Poor Jon I really felt bad for him in this chapter. As always thank you all for reading and reviewing. **


	44. Chapter 44

We sat side by side at the table and ate dinner; I was pretty sure he felt as strange as I did at a table. He did buy it though so we may as well get some use out of it. My laptop was open and we were searching for apartments since I managed to convince him that Judith wasn't going to be of any help. Jon said we could always find another person to help but I figured there was no harm in looking on our own. There was plenty of listings out there but the problem was finding something we would both like. Everything seemed either too fancy or just too much of a dump. Thankfully Jon and I were on the same page and agreed we would just be happy with something ordinary. Almost every listing had pictures posted so we could get a good idea of what every place looked like. Jon chewed loudly in my ear, I took that as approval that he was enjoying the roast.  
"You like it?" I looked over at him as I asked him.  
"Yea its great" He said with a already full mouth as he proceeded to shove another bite in his mouth.  
"I could tell your barely chewing." I laughed.  
"Sorry I'm hungry" he shrugged. I just smiled as I reached over and rested my hand on his thigh. He smiled at back as he grabbed another roll before I went back to staring at computer screen.  
"Have you seen anything you like yet?"  
"Yeah I did but you're not willing to let me have it now." He joked "You told me I have to wait till later."  
"Jon, I meant apartments" I shook my head. "Seriously"  
"I really don't care Becca, you will be spending more time there than I will." He said as he got up putting his plate into the sink.  
"No Jon we are not going to do this, I am not picking a place by myself." I announced out loud.  
"I am sure anything you pick would be fine." He shrugged as he walked over to the fridge opening the door and looking inside.  
"Jon, I want you to help me pick it out, if you don't then I am not even going to look anymore." I said  
"Fine let's finish looking then." He sighed as he threw himself into the chair next me setting down his beer heavily on the table.

After I made Jon look at about 6 more listings I looked over at him. He was slouched over in the chair swirling his beer around, staring lazily at the bottle. He had a blank stare n his face and I could tell he was bored out of his mind. Not to mention the fact that I was becoming annoyed with hearing anything I asked him being answered with yup and uh huh. He obviously wasn't interested and I wasn't going to force him to look at any more. He seemed all too eager to get out of the apartment he was in now until it came down to him having to be involved in the search for one. I stood up grabbing my plate and headed to the sink. I glanced back over at him, he was so lost in thought I don't even think he noticed. I walked back over to the table and I turned the chair to face him before I sat down. He finally looked up at me, those blue eyes looking empty and devoid of their brightness. I reached over grabbing his free hand as I leaned in and kissed him gently, he returned the kiss and as I pulled away I saw a slight smile cross his lips. I reached up and pushed the hair out of his eyes.  
"Are you sure you're okay babe?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." This time I could tell his smile wasn't at all real. I hated seeing him like this. I honestly wasn't sure what I could do; I just didn't want to see him hurting. I wished he would talk to me but it wasn't going to be so simple. I leaned over quickly kissing him once more before I stood up and headed over to the fridge. I opened up the door and reached inside grabbing a soda and looking over at Jon before I asked him "Do you want another beer?" I smiled. If there was one thing I knew for sure it was that drunken people are inclined to talk. It was sort of an underhanded trick but it was the only one I had. Jon shook his head and I grabbed a beer handing it to him, as I walked over to the cabinet and grabbed the bottle of jack down from the shelf. Once I grabbed the shot glass I walked back over to the table setting the bottle down and placing the glass in front of Jon.  
"You want a shot babe?"  
"Sure" he smiled. "But don't get too drunk, princess I have plans for you."  
"I won't babe, besides I have plans for you too" I smiled. I already felt horrible but I had to get him to open up somehow.

Jon was already through about six beers and probably close to ten shots I wasn't sure because I stopped counting. I didn't set out to get myself drunk but I could already feel some of the effects from my six shots and four twisted teas that I managed to consume. I had totally abandoned my plan and had just decided I would work on finding out about the mysterious dream another night. Jon was actually having fun and so was I. Besides I didn't want to ruin the last night I was going to have with him for awhile. The very minute I thought that my heart sank; I had to quickly push it out of my mind before I wound up in tears. What was I ever going to do without him? Jon was busy telling me some story about his first WWE tryout and even though I was listening at first, I kind of lost track of the last few minutes. I forced myself to pay attention and plastered a smile across my face. He went on for a little while longer then stopped.  
"What's on your mind?" He asked as he reached over and ran his thumb down my cheek to my chin.  
"Nothing baby" I tried to fake another smile, but I was pretty sure he was on to me. He appeared to study me for a moment. As he looked at me I could all the sudden see a look of recognition cross his face He grabbed me and pulled me against him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me so tight I wasn't able to move so I just buried myself into his chest.  
"I'm going to miss you too, princess" he softly whispered out. I fought back the tears but a few escaped and I was glad he didn't notice. I tried to calm myself quickly and reminded myself that he wasn't gone yet, tomorrow is not now. 

When he finally eased his grip on me, I looked up at him placing my lips against his softly. When I pulled away I placed my hands on either side of his face, making him look at me.  
"I am going to miss you like crazy." I told him before I leaned back in gently kissing him once again.  
As I pulled away I shook my head trying to clear my mind once again. Grabbing the bottle and pouring another shot, bringing it up to my lips and swallowing it down quickly. I looked over at Jon, he had a stunned look on his face. I couldn't help but I couldn't help but return his look with one of confusion. He grabbed the bottle of Jack of the table placing it to his lips taking a huge swig and then another. We sat there in silence for a moment and I watched him, studying him, trying to read his thoughts. He placed the bottle to his lips once again taking another hug sip and swallowing hard. I finished my drink and set the empty bottle on the table, looking over at Jon as his hand was still wrapped around the neck of the bottle of JD as he went to unsteadily raise it to his lips again, I placed my hand on his arm stopping him.  
"Come on baby, let's go to bed." I stood up looking back at him and he was taking another swig of JD again. "Let's go babe." I was hoping he would stand up.  
"I'll be in soon." He sighed out as he briefly glanced up at me. I turned away and made my way into the bedroom. I didn't bother to turn on the bedroom light. The light from the hallway was bright enough to light the room. As I slipped out of my pants and threw them into the pile in the corner I could see his shadow appear on the wall. He just stood there in the doorway; I reached up unclasping my bra through my t-shirt. I could see him approaching me he was a bit unsteady as he fumbled with his shirt. Once he reached me he grabbed at my shirt and slipped it off, pulling at my bra as well and throwing it to the floor. I turned around to look at him battling with his belt trying to unfasten it. I took over and helped one his belt was undone he struggled with his jeans a second before they fell to the floor. He just stood there as I sat on the bed.  
"I don't want to sleep tonight" he mumbled out. As I had attempted to get comfortable on the bed. I patted the bed beside me.  
"Come here baby, we don't have to sleep." I said gently "we can just stay up." He slowly climbed into bed next to me and I wrapped an arm around him encouraging him to get closer.  
"Becca" he sighed then hesitated a moment before he said the rest. "When I get back you're still going to be here right?" I was taken aback by the questioned and he looked over at me propping himself up on his elbow.  
"Of course I am." I said quickly trying to sound as convincing as possible, because I meant it.  
He leaned over and rested his body halfway across mine. He looked into my eyes and his face was only inches from mine.  
"You're not leaving?" He asked quietly.  
"Of course I am not" I said as I shook my head. He seemed to think about it for a moment then he said.  
"Good" Biting his bottom lip he looked down at me once again, staring at me. Before releasing his lip and letting words softly escape his lips "I love you."

**Okay, Okay,Okay…. He said it. It had to happen sooner or later and even though I planned it to happen later it felt right now. He may not have opened up to her about the dream but he did open up to her in a huge way with those three little words. Thank you for all the reviews and I hope you all liked this chapter 22 hours of no sleep and my brain doesn't always come up with my best material. Oh well, I just couldn't sleep till I updated this. **


	45. Chapter 45

He leaned in kissing my lips then worked his way down my neck; I sat there stunned for a few seconds. I guess I didn't believe what I heard. He said he loved me; he almost slipped and said it the other day. I dismissed that as a innocent slip though. Maybe he didn't mean to say it but I was still going to say it back. I grabbed his face away from my neck and made him look at me. I smoothed his stay hair out of his face and cupped his face in my other hand.  
"I love you too, Jon." I said softly as I ran my thumb over his lips and he pushed his lips against it gently kissing it.  
"Do you mean it?" He asked as he looked up at me through his lashes.  
"Of course I mean it." I smiled, after all it was true. The man had done more for me in a short few weeks than most people have done in a lifetime. "I would never say it if I didn't baby." He leaned in and kissed me gently sucking at my bottom lip as I entangled my fingers into the back of his hair. He broke away slightly smiling.  
"Say it again" he whispered out. I smiled back at him looking him in the eyes, moving my hand from his hair and tracing it slowly down his back.  
"I love you, Jon" I said it a bit louder this time and he smiled wider, his dimples appearing and his eyes softening, before he laid his head on my chest. He heavily draped an arm over my stomach and lazily swung a leg over me. I loved the feel of him against me, his flesh pushed against mine. I could feel the hairs from his face prickle my chest; I loved it when he got all scruffy looking at night.  
"Don't stop" He mumbled against me.  
"Don't stop what?" I asked  
"Rubbing my back" He breathed out heavily. I started running my hand up and down over his back again.  
"Sorry I didn't even realize I did."  
"It's okay just keep doing it, please." I don't even think he knew how adorable he was. I leaned down and kissed the top of his head, pulling back with a smile. 

It was only eleven thirty and Jon had been quiet for the past thirty minutes. His breathing was slow and staggered; I thought he must have fallen asleep. I sighed heavily as I looked back down at him trying to slightly adjust myself in order to get more comfortable.  
"Do you need me to move?" He drawled out.  
"Just for a second babe" I guess he wasn't asleep after all. He slowly unwrapped himself from me and turned on his back.  
"I thought you were asleep" I said as I wiggled around trying to get comfortable again.  
"I told you I didn't want to sleep." He said softly.  
"You need to" I sighed as I moved my arm that he laid on trying to get the circulation going again.  
"I will be fine." He insisted but I didn't believe him. I leaned over and kissed his lips pulling away I looked at him.  
"I will stay up when you sleep if you want me too." I said trying to help.  
"I said no" his tone was sharp. I was aggravating him and I had no clue what else to do in order to help him.  
"I'm sorry." I said as I went to move off the bed to grab some water. He grabbed my arm pulling me back down.  
"Don't be sorry, I am just in an off mood." He explained.  
"I know you are" I said softly "I just wish I could help you." I sighed or I at least wish that you would tell me what's going on in your head." He laid there, still. His eyes searching the room, I could tell he just wanted to avoid talking about it.  
"My childhood was far from perfect; sometimes things come back to me when I dream." He explained softly.  
"There isn't really anything to talk about."  
"Well I at least wish I could do something to make you feel better, Jon I hate seeing you like this." He grabbed my hand tangling his fingers with mine, looking up at me with big blue eyes.  
"You're here that makes me feel better" a sincere smile crossed his face which made me smile also. He wrapped his other hand around the back of my neck pulling me in closely his lips meeting mine he was gentle and attentive as his hands began to explore my body.  
"I can think of something that will make me feel better." He mumbled against my lips before deepening the kiss. I was thankful he chose this simple demand rather than the other sex was so much more fun than cooking.

He grabbed me pulling me on top of him through the thin material of my thong and his boxer briefs I could feel his erection almost fully at attention. He was anxious but controlled himself and took his time though, I wasn't sure if it was for his benefit or mine. He flipped me over onto my back resting the weight of his body on top of mine. His lips never left mine the entire time. He used his hands to tug down my thong, as I lifted my hips slightly in an attempt to make it easier. I sat up pulling at the waistband of his boxers, I wanted them off I wanted him naked. He understood what I wanted as he kneeled back onto the bed slowly pulling his boxers over his hips, I eagerly watched as his hard cock sprung out, jutting upwards towards his stomach.  
"You see something you like?" He asked teasing me.  
"As a matter a fact I do, Mr. Good." I licked my lips as he looked at me then threw his boxers to the floor.  
"So do I" he said as he ran two fingers up my slit. He leaned forward catching one of my nipples in his mouth while his fingers found my clit. The sensation of his assault on my two most sensitive spots caused me to arch my back as a low moan escaped my lips. He licked across my chest and took my other nipple into his mouth as I bucked my hips at him as his middle and index finger still worked against my clit.  
"Your nipples are perfect" he mumbled against me before sucking my hardened peak back into his mouth. I ran my fingers through his hair attempting to slick it back so I could see his face better. His lips and tongue worked down my stomach to my left hip as he sucked hard grazing my skin with his teeth. I already wore two hickeys from him on my neck, I was thankful he had chosen a different spot. He pulled back for a moment to examine his work; he must not have been satisfied because he leaned back in to continue.  
"Nobody is going to see that one baby." I giggled as I ran my fingers back through his hair once again willing it to stay in place.  
"I will" he said as he pulled away looking closely as a smile crossed his lips. He leaned back licking his lips as he withdrew his fingers from my folds. I moaned in protest at the loss of his contact, he leaned back examining his fingers.  
"Do you know how good you taste, Becca?" he asked as he ran his tongue up the backside of his fingers licking the taste of me off of himself before popping both fingers into his mouth sucking what was left of my juices off. Your body shuddered at the sight somehow it was so hot, He took both hands tracing each one up one of my legs and up my thighs pushing them apart as far as he could before leaning in and tracing his tongue over my slit. He moaned in the back of his throat as he looked up making eye contact for a brief moment barely pulling away from me just enough to hear him.  
"Just like candy" he growled out. I loved his voice but even more so when he was aroused, it always became so much deeper. He wasted no time as he dipped his tongue into me beginning by licking at my clit I bit at my bottom lip attempting to silence a moan but that did not stop him from moaning into me sending a slight vibration against my clit. My hips rose off the bed as he wrapped his hands around them attempting to steady me as he began to suck on my clit. I moaned out his name which just encouraged him to suck harder. I dug my fingers into the bed sheets as I looked down at him buried between my thighs one last time before I let my head fall back as my clit wildly throbbed against him. I laid there panting for air until the stars disappeared from my vision. 

A second later he was hovering over me once again laying the weight of his body against me and gently kissing my lips. He reached down between us hooking his arm under my left leg and raising it up as he took his other hand and placed the head of his stiff cock against my entrance pushing in slightly before running it up and down my slit rubbing it hard against my clit as my whole body involuntarily convulsed.  
"Fuck, Jon, fuck" I said as he rubbed against me again.  
"You're still a little sensitive I guess." He laughed quietly knowing he was torturing me. He pushed into me just lying there still a moment letting a moan escape his soft wet lips.  
"You want this dick, don't you baby?" He growled out against my ear. "Who owns this pussy princess?"  
"It's your pussy and of course I want your dick daddy." I don't know why I called him daddy it just slipped out, too late to take it back he raised his head from my shoulder looking at me directly in the eyes.  
"What did you just call me?" He asked as I tried to stutter through an explanation but failed so I decided to just answer without reason.  
"I called you daddy." I laughed softly because I was nervous that I had turned him off.  
"That's right princess, I'm your daddy, don't forget it." He cautioned me before pulling his hips back and slamming his cock deep inside of me. He came quickly that night spilling his load deep inside me as I clenched my muscles around him crying out his name. I guess calling him daddy would now be my secret weapon. 

**Ok I know the ending sucked but I have been struggling with this whole chapter for days, writing than erasing then writing again and I wasn't getting any closer to going anywhere with it. Good news is even though I am not happy with this chapter I can now move on to the next one, heres hoping I get back on track with it by the end of the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and your kind words as always you all rock! **


	46. Chapter 46

The heat was stifling the next morning and it awoke me much too soon, I looked over at the alarm it was just barely eight. I picked my head up and looked at Jon, he was sleeping soundly. Even though he protested and fought sleep I knew it would take him over at some point. I also suppose having sex three times last night exhausted him. Not that I minded especially since he leaves today, I still had him for five hours before he had to head to the airport though. I laid my head back on his chest for a moment before I decided the heat was just too oppressive to deal with, I gingerly snuck out of bed and headed over to the switch for the air conditioner turning it on high as it would go. I peeked around the corner at Jon once again as he laid there covered in a thin layer of sweat, his hair matted to his face and gloriously naked. This wouldn't be a sight I would mind seeing every day from here on out. I inhaled deeply as I wondered how I ever had gotten so lucky to make him mine. I grabbed his t shirt off the floor and threw it over my head before I walked out into the kitchen to grab some water.

As I reached into the fridge I heard his phone go off and it startled me, I jumped a little banning my head. After a few choice words I picked it up looking at it, it was Joe of course. I laughed as I set it back down on the table. Cracking the bottle of water open and taking a sip, I turned around grabbing another bottle out of the fridge thinking Jon was going to want something to drink when he woke up too. Just as I was about to walk away my phone began to ring. I set the bottles down on the table grabbing it to see who it was, it was Joe once again. Thinking that it may have been more than a friendly wakeup call I answered.  
"Hello"  
"Hello Becca, its Joe."  
"I know is everything alright?" I asked him.  
"Yeah" he quickly said. "You have no idea how much easier having two numbers to call has made my life." He continued "I have no problem getting a hold of Jon now."  
"Jon's still sleeping" I said, still not fully awake myself.  
"Why, is he still sleeping?" He asked almost sounding on edge.  
"He isn't getting up till nine." I explained "he almost has a hour left."  
"What's his schedule" Joe asked as if he was making sure Jon had everything planned out.  
"His flight leaves at two thirty, I don't know anything else." I said quickly my mind hell bent on the idea of jumping back into Jon's arms.  
"Why isn't he driving?" He asked "Why would he fly?" He continued on "He should have just drove that makes no sense." He sighed "it just makes no sense for him to do that." I cut him off; I had to stop him before he ended up having a panic attack.  
"It's going to be fine Joe." I tried to assure him "All that matters is he will get there."  
"I leave in two hours, Becca, I already know what Colby's doing." He breathed in then out heavily. "I need to know what Jon is doing too." He sounded so uptight.  
"I will tell him to call you." I said.  
"Will you just wake him, so I can talk to him?" He sighed obviously I didn't give him the right answer.  
"Joe, you get him the next six days." I sighed "let's learn to share; I will have him call you as soon as he gets up." There was a long pause; I had almost thought he hung up then I heard him clear his throat.  
"I leave in less than two hours, if he doesn't call by five after nine, then I am calling back." He said sternly. I couldn't help but laugh as I shook my head.  
"I will deliver you list of demands, Joe. If you are lucky he will follow them, bye for now" I said as I ended the call throwing my phone back onto the table. As I grabbed the water I headed back to the bedroom. 

When I got to the doorway I looked in and Jon was laying there rubbing his eyes. I walked over to him handing him a bottle of water. I jumped into bed next to him as he sleepily sat up and chugged down half the bottle. He twisted the cap back on throwing it next to him as I laid back down resting my head on his chest. He wrapped an arm loosely around me pulling me closer.  
"What time is it?" He asked sleepily his voice was very rough.  
"You didn't oversleep babe it a little before eight thirty." I said as I nuzzled deeper into him.  
"I been thinking." He paused for a moment before he continued to speak. "I think you should go with me today." I leaned up looking at him my eyes wide. "Just listen, you really should." He continued. "This will break you in and give you an idea of what to expect when you go to Europe with me." He was presenting his case obviously. "You can meet people now for the first time instead of just meeting them, then and you can see what it is like to be on the road." He smiled at me and I knew he really wanted me to go or else he wouldn't have bothered to ask. I just wasn't so sure I could; I already had the idea that the only thing I would like about being on the road is Jon.  
"I don't know" I looked at him and I knew he wasn't ready to leave it at that. He laid there for a moment and I knew he had the speech pretty well planned but he was thinking of what to say next.  
"I have a list of reasons" he said. "I don't have time to name them all so I will just go with the most important." He continued to talk "First of all cause I want you there." He said "Second of all cause you get to be with me." He stopped and his smile grew wider and those damn dimples made my heart race. "Third because you told me you loved me and I am pretty sure you also said you would do anything for me." His smile grew even wider I was pretty sure that he knew he had me. "And fourth because I don't think at this point in our relationship we should force ourselves to wait six days to have sex." He laughed and so did I, but then he continued again and the last reason and most possibly the most important because I love you and I am asking you too." I just gave him a look and I think it said it all even though I didn't say anything. He suddenly got excited and I knew even if I had wanted to say no, I couldn't have then. He grabbed me tightly and pressed his lips to mine and as he pulled away I knew I would have said yes a thousand times to see his eyes light up like that and see that smile on his face forever.

**I tried to lighten up the mood a lot in this chapter. I have to say I actually liked writing the phone conversation between Becca and Joe. I Hope you all liked this chapter and as always thank you all so much for your reviews they really mean a lot! **


	47. Chapter 47

Once we were out of bed Jon was running around trying to get his stuff together his suit cases spread out on the bed.  
"We need to pack" he said as he walked over to the dresser grabbing a stack of clothes and throwing them in his suitcase, he didn't even bother to look at any of them he just threw them in there.  
"Yeah, you need to call Joe too; he's already called both of our phones." He came back to the bed with a pile of jeans placing them in the suitcase. He then stood there scanning the room as he ran a hand through his hair.  
"Your phone is on the kitchen table babe." I said knowing what he was looking for. He walked out of the room as I grabbed a suitcase and asked myself just what I had gotten into a minute later Jon came into the room already talking to Joe. He put him on speaker phone and set the phone on the dresser as he opened a drawer and grabbed a handful of boxers throwing them into his suitcase. Joe was mid lecture as Jon did so.  
"I knew when you woke me at four in the morning making me plan out how you were going to bring Becca , this was going to be the last minute run around." He continued "You should have asked her days ago." Jon rolled his eyes and looked at me mouthing the words, drama queen as he pointed at the phone, I just giggled. There was some truth to that, I had to agree as Joe continued to rant. "I hope you both are out of bed and getting ready to leave at least. " Joe said.  
"Yeah man, were packing now." Jon interrupted.  
"You should have packed last night, why do you always have to wait to do everything?" Joe asked.  
"I have the rental reserved, I mapped out a route, it's a four hour drive, trust me I am almost done." Jon explained.  
"Wait a minute." I interrupted "I have to ride four hours with you?" I asked already feeling the panic setting in.  
"You will be fine, Becca" Jon reasoned "You have been just fine every time you have drove with me." He defended himself.  
"Just barely Jon." I said all too seriously.  
"He is a horrible driver, I agree. I will say a prayer for you." Joe interrupted  
"Shut up Joe." Jon pouted.  
"I am going to take a shower." I said as I walked out of the room shaking my head.  
"I will pack for you, Becca" Jon called out to me as I walked down the hall.

I stood in the shower letting the warm water spray over me feeling the anxiety of this all set in, I attempted to will it away. I was busy trying to convince myself that spending hours on the road with Jon behind the wheel, getting very little sleep and meeting all these new people when just getting thrown into the middle of this crazy situation wouldn't be so bad. By the time I was getting ready to step out of the shower Jon was stepping in.  
"Where you going?" He asked with a sly smile.  
"I need to get ready, we don't have time Jon."  
"Yes we do, we have an hour before we leave." He pouted as he pulled me back under the water. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me in close as I felt his erection throb against me.  
"Joe is going to kill us if we are late." I warned him but he didn't care, he was determined to take care of matters that were on his to do list that only we knew about.  
"He's not going to lay a hand on me." He smirked. "But I am going to lay my hands all over you." He said as he licked his lips. He backed me up pushing me against the wall as I wrapped my arms around him and he lifted me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist.  
"We need to hurry." I said trying to be the voice of reason even though my body was being anything but reasonable when his hardened cock pushed through my entrance. This man and his simple demands were going to be the end of me. 

As I stood in the room in front of the bed I looked at my suitcase. It looked rather empty. Jon came springing into the room and I took a seat on the bed starting to examine the contents.  
"I finished packing for you before I got in the shower." He announced seeming very pleased.  
A pair of heels, the shortest skirt I owned and a very low cut tank top lay on top. Below them were several pairs of frilly panties a few bras and a black lacy teddy and a red slip. I looked up at him as he stood over me smiling.  
"What the fuck Jon, is the WWE a brothel or a wrestling organization?" I asked as I furrowed my brow.  
"What? I think I did okay." I think he was serious. Or at least he looked like he was.  
"Jon, you packed me one outfit and its probably the sluttiest thing I own." I tried to reason with him.  
"I packed you one outfit and two dresses." He pointed to my suitcase. I rolled my eyes as I stood up and walked over to my dresser.  
"Jon, no you didn't, those are not dresses and we are away for six days, I think I need more than this." He finished throwing a few more items into his suitcase and then zipped it shut.  
"They look like dresses to me." He mumbled out "and I remembered your phone charger he said glancing into the bag."  
"Great so I can charge my phone as I walk around half naked." I sighed as I shook my head. "I need to repack, it's only going to take five minutes." I announced as I emptied my bag on the bed throwing some real clothes in it. Jon bent over grabbing the black teddy and handing it to me.  
"Still bring this dress ok?" He wrapped an arm around me. I held it up looking at it.  
"Jon, this is not a dress and its see through." I said throwing it on the bed.  
"I thought maybe you just wore a bra and panties under it." Oh heaven help me he was serious, I just laughed at him shaking my head as he picked it up to reexamine it. This certainly was going to be a long week.

**I honestly think Joe is a bit controlling because he has dealt with Jon so long and knows how he is. I think the next few chapters will be very interesting. I am really enjoying where this is going right now, I opted to send Becca on the road with Jon rather than make her sit home alone and deal with possible Kim drama. Lol although you never know when there will be drama now do you? As always thank you all so much for the reviews. I am so glad you are all enjoying it. **


	48. Chapter 48

According to the GPS, we had forty eight minutes to go before we arrived in Flagstaff, Arizona. The drive was supposed to be four hours and three minutes long, of course that would be the time for a normal traffic law abiding driver, not Jon. I sat there in the car for the last two and a half hours watching the world whip by me hoping we would make it there safely. Once we got the rental car I attempted to persuade Jon to let me drive but he insisted on doing it, because it would just be easier, so he said. He had turned up the music to a defining volume about a half hour ago, because according to him all of my constant complaining about his driving was messing with his concentration of the road. To be honest I almost didn't mind this way I could complain and he didn't whine back. As we passed a sign saying that there was a rest stop two miles ahead I reached over and turned down the music. Jon looked over at me  
"Oh no, we agreed no turning down the music to criticize my driving." He said as he reached for the dial to turn it back up.  
"I'm not" I insisted as I rolled my eyes at him. "Can we stop at the next rest stop?" I asked.  
"I suppose but we need to make it quick, we are going to be late." He sighed as he started switching lanes to get on the right side of the highway to take the exit.  
"We are not going to be late, Jon." I said pointing at the clock "we are doing well on time, as long as you don't kill us on the way there."  
"Fine, but if we are late, you can take the blame with Joe."  
"Okay I am not scared of him, I will take the blame." I said as he pulled into the parking lot of the rest stop, looking for a space.  
"I'm not scared either, he just yells loud." He said as he pulled into a space and threw the car in park. I reached over grabbing the keys from the ignition and throwing them down my shirt into my bra as he looked at me questionably.  
"I'm driving when we leave here or I am not getting back into the car." I said as I grabbed for the door handle, getting ready to jump out of the car. He grabbed my arm pulling me back into the car.  
"You're sneaky, but don't act like I won't go down there and grab them back." He said as a wicked grin crossed his face. He began grabbing at me trying to get the keys back playfully.  
"You're not getting them." I said seriously as I tried to escape the car again. He over powered me and held both of my wrists, so I could no longer use my hands to fend him off.  
"You're an evil little girl" he laughed. "Now give me the keys" I continued to fight to get away from him, getting one of my hands free. I opened the door pulling away from him and getting out of the car gaining my freedom. Slamming the door behind me I grabbed the keys out of my bra and held them up.  
"Haha I got them." I shouted as I turned and ran to the building. 

Once I excited the restroom I saw Jon standing there with his arms folded leaning against the wall. He had his sunglasses on and a baseball cap pulled down low on his face. I walked up to him and looked him over.  
"You know you're pretty cute, maybe you could give me your number." I smirked "I'll call you when my boyfriend isn't around." I leaned in close "He's out of town a lot, he would probably never know." I laughed.  
"That's not funny, Becca." He said as he wrapped his arm around me and we began walking "I'm going to grab a drink" he said as we turned into a small store with drinks, snacks and magazines. We walked over to the cooler and he grabbed a bottle of water looking down at me.  
"You want one?" He asked I shook my head yes and walked away looking over at a rack of books, as he walked over to the counter to pay. Once he paid he came back to me handing me a bottle of water and then held his hand out. I just looked up and smiled at him.  
"You're not getting the keys gorgeous." I said as I walked away leaving the store. He caught up to me a second later.  
"Come on, princess" he whined. "Just let me drive, we will get there quicker." I shook my head no and continued to walk to the car. "Fine, I am going to let you drive just this once, don't get use to it" He mumbled out knowing he was defeated. As I unlocked the door I looked at him over the roof of the car. Funny thing was is he was even adorable when he looked like a child that was denied a trip to the candy store. I smiled at him and he pouted at me.  
"You're not getting your way" I smirked. Opening the door and getting in I adjusted the seat so I could see. He threw himself into the car moaning and sighing as he made a dramatic show of trying to get comfortable. He pushed the seat back giving him more leg room then reclined the back down a bit, tugging at his seatbelt hard and snapping it into place.  
"There isn't enough room over here for me to stretch out." He complained as he folded his arms again.  
"There is just as much room over there as there is here if not more." I said as I adjusted the rearview mirror. I reached over and placed my hand on his thigh as he grabbed it and brought my hand back over to my side. "It's already cramped over here he smirked.  
"Oh shut up" I laughed. I put the car in reverse and backed out. 

Seconds later his phone rang as I pulled out onto the highway he grabbed it from the consol of the car glancing down at it.  
"It's Colby" he said as he looked over at me.  
"I guess Joe got tired of calling" I shrugged. He answered it and spoke with him for a few minutes reassuring him that we would arrive in about thirty minutes. I could hear bits and pieces of what Colby said to him. There was something about Joe, then something about meeting at a restaurant. I did however clearly hear him tell Jon how everyone was going to be surprised he brought along a girl and how nobody believed him when he told them. Jon laughed and avoided the subject I wasn't sure if it was for his benefit or mine. He didn't seem as though he cared though and I didn't either. After another few minutes of Colby doing nearly all of the talking Jon said goodbye and ended the conversation. He looked at me nervously before he spoke.  
"We are going to meet everyone and get something to eat first." He said as he grabbed the GPS resetting the destination.  
"Is that a bad thing?" I asked simply because of the look on his face.  
"No, I guess not" he said. "I am sure it's just because everyone wants to meet you officially before the show."  
"Should I be nervous?" I asked  
"No, I am obviously impressed they will be too." He smiled as he set his hand on my thigh. The rest of the drive went by quickly, mostly because I was no longer in fear for my life and because we talked the entire time. Jon did his best to inform me about Joe and Colby's girlfriends and about what the rest of the trip was going to be like. The more he told me the more I wondered how I was ever going to make it through the six days on the road it all seemed so crazy. Then as I took the exit that the GPS announced to take I slowed down coming to a stop at the red light. We were entering the city now, there was traffic everywhere.  
"You're going to be okay you know that." He reassured me as if he was reading my mind. "You got me." He smiled as he leaned over pressing his lips to mine. Just then someone laid on their horn and we looked over at the black SUV next to us to see Joe laughing hysterically. Jon reached over rolling down the window.  
"You fucker" he yelled out.  
"Nice to see you too" Joe yelled back as the girl who was in the front seat next to him glanced over smiling slightly. I could only assume that was his girlfriend, she was gorgeous. The light turned green and we began to move.  
"Is that Joe's girlfriend?" I asked Jon looked over at me as I got into the other lane following Joe.  
"Yeah"  
"She's gorgeous, I suddenly feel underdressed." I couldn't help but say.  
"She is only okay compared to you and don't worry about it she is always dressed up like she is going to prom." He laughed as we pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant; I pulled in an empty spot next to where Joe parked. Jon flung the door open and looked back at me as he got out of the car.  
"Come on, babe." As soon as I opened my door I heard an all too familiar voice whining out  
"It's about time you all got here, I'm hungry." Right away I knew it was Colby. 

**Sorry this update took forever, I am also sorry it's not a better one. I kind of had to do this boring chapter or skip the car ride all together. As always thank you all for all of the reviews, I enjoy getting them and as always to all of you who did review you're all awesome and I keep writing this for you all! **


	49. Chapter 49

Once I had gotten out of the car, I looked over at Colby and saw another gorgeous woman standing next to him. I had no idea why I was surprised that Colby or Joe would be with anything less than two women who looked like models. Don't get me wrong I knew I wasn't ugly but I was just a bit plain in my eyes. Like today I wore very little make up and didn't do much of anything with my hair I just let it fall down around my shoulders with its natural curl still intact. Jon walked off and left me as he sat there in a huddle with Colby and Joe; they looked as if they were deep in conversation. I felt awkward to say the least as I stood there. Joe's girlfriend was digging through the back of the SUV as a little girl tugged at her dress begging her to find something; it was clearly very important whatever it was. All of the sudden the little girls eyes lit up and she got very excited as she grabbed the piece of paper from her mother. She jumped up and down and then ran over to the group of men yelling and screaming for Jon. He noticed her and put his arms out as she ran and jumped up into them and he swung her around. All of his attention was immediately on her and it was hard to tell just who was smiling bigger. She obviously liked Jon and it looked like he adored her. I couldn't help but smile, the two of them were adorable together. She held the paper in front of him pointing to different things on the page; it looked like it was something she may have drawn for him. Once she was done pointing at things he brought her closer to him giving her a huge hug as she wrapped her small arms around his neck returning the gesture.

An unfamiliar voice that came from behind me made me turn around. It was Colby's girl, she stood there looking over at the little girl and Jon.  
"She and he are real close, she likes him more than Colby, I think" She laughed. I looked over and smiled at her before looking back and Jon and Joe's daughter.  
"It looks like it" I agreed.  
"I'm Leighla, by the way" she said. I turned to look at her and she extended her hand I did the same.  
"I'm Becca."  
"I heard that you already got Jon whipped into shape." She laughed "that's not an easy task." Just then I heard another voice interrupt.  
"You must know voodoo." I looked over and shook my head at Joe's girl  
"No I guess that I just got lucky."  
"If you tamed him it has a lot more than luck to do with it." Leighla laughed as did Joe's girl.  
"I'm Galina by the way." She said as she turned around catching the running little girl in her arms stopping her and grabbing her. "And this is JoJo." The little girl laughed hysterically as her mother tickled her sides. I turned to see the boys slowly walking over to us, still chatting nonstop. Someone would think they hadn't talked in ages.  
"They never shut up by the way" Leighla informed me, as she shook her head. "You will get use to it, they do everything together." As Joe and Colby walked up to us they both said hi to me and we all decided to go into the restaurant, Colby and Leighla led the way as Colby went on and on about how hungry he was.

Once we got inside I was happy to see that the place wasn't very crowded, mostly because this way Colby could stop complaining about his belly. Joe turned around and looked at Jon and I as we waited for someone to seat us.  
"Becca, I see you got to drive, how did you get your way?" He asked.  
"I think it's because she is evil and always has some sort of wicked plan." Jon interrupted as he looked at me and smirked.  
"I stole the key, that's the only reason." I explained to Joe "that is hardly the plan of an evil master mind." I said defending myself as a waiter appeared out of nowhere leading us to a long table. The menus were already laid out on the table and Colby grabbed his right away glancing at it. Leighla followed him and Galina and Joe got JoJo all settled in the waiter asked everyone what they wanted to drink and left walking away from the table as soon as everyone answered. Jon leaned over closer to me and spoke in a hushed tone.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah I am just fine" I answered looking over at him smiling slightly as I grabbed my menu and opened it up.  
"Good, I thought you may kill me for leaving you with the girls" He laughed nervously.  
"No, it's fine." I said "Besides if I was going to I would wait till there are no witnesses." I looked over at him as a smirk crossed my face and his eyes grew wide as he feigned shock.  
"You wouldn't dare." He shook his head "you would miss me." He insisted as a smile crossed his face.  
"Yeah, probably so." I admitted as I leaned into him pushing him playfully. He leaned in closer once again.  
"You better" he smiled at me before grabbing his menu.

Colby looked up from his menu setting it down and he glanced around the table.  
"Joe, will you hurry up and look and see what you want." He wailed out as he held his stomach.  
Joe rolled his eyes and reached over flinging the menu open. He barely glanced at it before looking over a Colby with a smirk on his face.  
"I may need awhile to look; there is so much on here." Colby picked up his napkin from the table before throwing it back down.  
"You can't be serious, just decide." He whined "You always do this just to annoy Me."  
"No, I just like to make sure I choose what I really want." He smirked once again.  
"The girls will have salad and Jon will have a burger most likely or maybe steak, JoJo will have chicken and fries and you will look at the menu for ten minutes and decide on salad or fish." He exclaimed as his arms waved around the entire time. Just then the waiter appeared and set down drinks in front of everyone.  
"Are you folks all ready to order?" He asked Joes eyes glistened as he looked directly at him cutting off Colby as he began to speak.  
"No I am afraid we need a few more minutes." He smiled as he looked over at Colby giving him a smug look. I wasn't sure if Colby was going to punch him, scream or just fall out of his chair.  
"No problem, I'll come back in a few." The waiter said as he walked away.  
"You know I think I may have the fish" Joe announced as Colby turned bright red and once again picked his napkin up only this time he threw it at Joe instead of back on the table. Then out of nowhere a napkin went sailing past me to hit Colby in the face. Galina looked over at me and sighed as she rolled her eyes.  
"I hope you like the circus, Becca. Cause you just signed up for front row seats."  
"Before you bother to ask, yes it's like this all the time." Leighla chimed in. Just then JoJo threw her napkin at Colby and laughed hysterically as her father gave her a high five and Jon shouted out an "Atta girl". I just shrugged my shoulders and looked back and forth between the two of them.  
"Are you sure we are in the front row and not riding in the clown car?" I asked as Colby threw a napkin sending it sailing across the table towards Jon. I really wanted to yell that they were going to get us kicked out but Galina beat me too it and I turned to her and said "Thank you" before she turned to JoJo and willed her to calm down. The other three children were never going to calm down I was pretty convinced, as I grabbed Jon's hand to stop him from throwing the spoon he was aiming at Colby's head. 

**So as always my lovely ladies thank you all so much for your reviews. So happy you all liked the last chapter. I am going to fast forward a bit and write past the meal and put them at the arena in the next chapter. I just wanted to get Becca's first meeting with the guys ladies out of the way. To the few of my personal friends who are reading sorry I couldn't hook you up with the boys but I just didn't want too many ofc's in the story, I thought it would take away from the story. I may be wrong but then again maybe I am too lazy to spend time on character development lol**


	50. Chapter 50

Once we pulled into the parking lot at the arena Jon grabbed my free hand. As I looked for a parking spot, he began to talk.  
"You're not going to like this part, at all." He said as he turned his head, staring out the window. I found a place relatively close to a set of doors, and pulled into it. As I looked around I could see fans standing outside everywhere behind the fences that guarded the parking lot.  
"What are you talking about all of the fans?" I questioned. He looked over at me shaking his head  
"Yeah, they are a lot of them out here." He said "There always is, so you're going to have to get use to it." I looked down at our hands, noticing the way our fingers intertwined as I gently squeezed his hand. He looked up at me and smiled, his dimples making a long overdue appearance.  
"I will be fine." I smiled back at him as he leaned in closer capturing my lips quickly and giving me a short sweet kiss. As he pulled away he grabbed my chin gently making me look at him. Those bright blue eyes of his were staring deeply into my own, they looked so serious.  
"You're with me, if anyone backstage says anything at all just remember you're with me." He squeezed my hand tightly. "I mean it,Becca you're mine and that's all that matters now." I shook my head  
"I know that, baby." I couldn't help but wonder who would say anything? Why would anyone say anything at all? I really wondered why he said that too me but I wasn't going to get into all of that in the parking lot. "I love you, Jon, it's going to be fine." I smiled trying to reassure him and he smiled back at me slightly as he leaned closer to me.  
"I love you too, princess." He said as he leaned back in pressing his lips to mine again just as he began to deepen the kiss a loud knock against the window pulled us away from one another. We looked up to see Joe bent down staring in the window.  
"Come on lets go, Dean." He sounded serious again and he even called Jon, Dean I guess he was immersed in his role he played as the big bad wrestler. Jon reached over and opened the door as Joe took a few steps back. Joe leaned down once again to catch my attention.  
"Becca, go ahead and catch up with the girls." He said as if he had authority to tell me what to do. "They will take care of you till we get inside." Jon looked over at me and nodded as if to say it was ok. I climbed out of the car standing up and closing the door. Glancing over at the three guys again quickly before I turned and walked away, heading over to where the girls stood.

Once I walked up to them they started walking and motioned for me to follow them. Galina walked ahead of us a ways with JoJo and Leighla walked next to me.  
"We don't walk in with them." She explained "It just riles up the fans, its better this way." I shook my head I could understand that and honestly I was fine with that. I had no desire to have more pictures making their way around the internet anyways. As we approached the door a big, tall man with a bald head held it open for us allowing us to walk in. Once inside I looked around wide eyed there were people everywhere and everyone seemed to be flying around trying to get things done. This was obviously a big production and everyone had a part. Galina continued to walk down the large corridor but Leighla and I waited by the door.  
"I think her and Joe must have had an argument on the way over she's been quiet." She said to me, I just shook my head and continued to look at the door.  
"What are they doing out there?" I asked her.  
"They are probably having a meeting of the minds." She laughed as she looked over at me. "Have you ever been to a show?"  
"I went with a friend a couple of times years ago, I am not really a fan." I explained "I never really watched wrestling before." I felt bad saying it, maybe because I didn't want her to judge me she laughed again and I looked over at her and shrugged my shoulders as I opened my mouth to explain she stopped me.  
"It's okay, Becca." She smiled "I am not either and it drives Colby nuts, I don't really get it."  
"I don't know anything at all really, although I am sure that will change." I said "I don't want Jon to think I don't support what he does." Just then the door swung open and the guys came walking in, I was relieved to see Jon. I felt so out of place there, I knew he couldn't be by my side the entire time but I hoped I wouldn't be without him for the whole duration too. I smiled as he looked over at me wiggling his eyebrows. The guys walked a little ways down the corridor and we followed until we all came to a stop at a table that was set up, there were two men who were sitting down with papers all around them. Jon looked over at me and started to talk.  
"You can go sit out in the audience tonight with Galina and JoJo." He said as he looked around "It's better than sitting back here with nothing to do."  
"Ok, that's fine" I said. As I looked around I tried to spot her, but I didn't see her anywhere.  
"Do you know where she is?" I asked Jon.  
"Nope, I don't but I wouldn't bother asking Joe, I think they had a falling out or something he's in a bad mood." Okay well I guess they must have I thought to myself since that's the second person I heard it from. I continued to look for her and as I did I noticed there were three girls standing over next to what looked like some sound equipment and they were staring right in our direction. Once they noticed that I was looking at them too they all looked away. I had no idea who they were but I hope I didn't catch them looking at me again.

A few moments went by and Jon was still standing there waiting to talk to the two men, who were busy with three other guys at the moment Joe paced around and Colby stood there stiffly not moving an inch like a soldier at attention. Leighla stood there next to him talking but I don't think he heard a word she said to him.  
"You can go sit over there, if you want." Jon said as he motioned to some chairs down the hall pushed up against a wall. "Perfect time to check your facebook or Myspace, you know whatever you do." He laughed then smiled right after.  
"Jon, nobody goes on Myspace anymore." I said as I shook my head.  
"I don't know what anyone does." He said as he readjusted his bag on his shoulder. "I just don't want to catch you reading any of them fictional gay stories that the fan girls write. Okay?" He shook his head "They aren't true you know." He looked at me and I wasn't sure if he was trying to convince me or warn me.  
"I doubt you're gay." I said as I rolled my eyes.  
"I should hope you wouldn't think so." He said as he took his bag of his shoulder and let it hit the ground with a thud.  
"No I have reason to believe you're not." I said with a slight laugh. "Besides you never even suggested anal once." I laughed harder. He looked down at me with a sly smile as if I just gave him an idea.  
"But, if I did suggest it then what?" He asked he looked at me and raised an eyebrow as he said it. I couldn't help but laugh I pushed him a little, joking around.  
"No, just no way Jon!" I said very seriously. "I am going to go sit over there and go do what I do." I said as I waved my phone at him. As I started to walk away I heard Jon call out to me.  
"Don't talk to strangers, little girl." I couldn't help but turn around and offer a smart ass comment.  
"They really don't get any stranger than you.' I winked at him before I continued to walk away.

As I sat there looking through the news feed on facebook, I waited to see how long it would take Brenna to answer my message to her. I knew she was going to be mad, we made plans to hang out sometime this week but I couldn't do that now obviously. I looked down the hall to see Colby, Jon and Joe standing in front of the two men at the table hanging on every word they said. I couldn't hear what was being said I was much too far away. Glancing back down at my phone I heard two men approaching, I could hear them getting closer and closer then I could see they stopped in front of me. I looked up seeing two very big men one I recognized and the other looked somewhat vaguely familiar. The one in just trunks on licked his lips before speaking to me. I couldn't help but notice the tattoos all over his arms.  
"Hey do you need some help?" He asked as he deviously smiled down at me.  
"No" I shook my head. "I am all set." I said as I looked back down at my phone.  
"I'm Randy." He continued to smile as he held his hand out to me. I looked up at him not accepting his hand and glancing over at the other one. Who looked back down at me and smiled too.  
"And I am John." He offered "You probably knew that though." He was right but I still thought he was a bit arrogant anyways. I looked back over to Randy who still had his hand extended, I didn't want to be rude but I just got a bad vibe from this guy. I quickly took his hand and shook it pulling away as fast as I could. Just then I noticed the three girls from before walking towards us. Randy still stood there and continued to talk.  
"Are you waiting for someone?" He asked.  
"I am" I said as I watched the girls get closer. I could see them much better now they looked cheap and wore too much makeup.  
"Okay then." Randy said almost as if he was offended with my lack of conversation I looked up at him as he continued "Did you come here with someone?" He then asked and I hesitated to answer. I remembered just what Jon had said to me in the car however and I opened my mouth to speak but before I could the tall brunette who seemed to be the ring leader of the group answered for me.  
"She came with Ambrose, Randy." Her smile was huge and fake just like her boobs. I couldn't help but shoot her a dirty look. I bit my tongue I really wanted to say something to this bitch but I didn't want to start any trouble because Jon did work here after all.  
"Are you an Ambrose an item?" Randy asked with a smirk, I looked back down the corridor noticing Jon was approaching rather fast. Every last one of them standing there looking at me waiting to answer. Just then Jon slid past them sitting down in the empty chair next to me with a thud.  
"What's going on?" He asked smiling brightly "Orton, Cena, Ladies and I use that term loosely." He laughed as he looked up at the three women. Joe slid through the crowed and sat in the other chair next to me as he said a quick hello to them that almost sounded forced. Everyone was silent for a moment and the brunette wrapped one of her arms around Cena as she started to lead him away the other two girls following suite like two lost puppies and Randy just stood there completely still as him and Jon stared at one another. A second later Orton turned and walked away to catch up with the group without saying another word. Jon and Joe watched him as he left.  
"What the fuck was all that about?" I asked.  
"Orton is just a dick." Jon answered me. I looked up at him waiting for him to say more but he didn't. Jon stood up and held his hand out to me and I grabbed it as I stood up.  
"Are you going to fill me in about this or what?" I asked as I stood in front of him.  
"Yeah I will later." He sighed I looked at Joe who was still sitting there looking down the hallway. I glanced over to see what he was staring at. Then I looked back to him Galina was there talking to a short blonde with no shoes who kept looking over at us.  
"There's something else you better fill her in on too." Joe said as he stood and walked towards them.  
I looked up at Jon who scowled at Joe as he mumbled out a sarcastic "Thanks man" I really couldn't wait to hear just what he had to fill me in about when it came to her even though I had a feeling I already knew.

**This chapter was a bit longer than normal but hey its chapter 50, so I had to do something. Now if I had planned this better there should have been a celebratory sex scene in this chapter but I just couldn't fit it in there lol. I still can't believe I made it to 50! This was supposed to end chapters ago, I got sidetracked by bringing a lot of plot into it. I'm glad I did. An as always thank all of you oh so lovely ladies for the reviews. They always make me smile. : ) An I appreciate them so much, glad your all still reading. **


	51. Chapter 51

Jon and I agreed to wait to have our little talk until after the show. I thought that was probably best too. I had a pretty good idea what was going to be said about the blonde but as for Orton that was only something I could speculate about at the moment. Galina usually always took JoJo out in the crowed to watch the show because she loved it so much. I personally felt out of place since I really had no idea what was going on or who was who. I still had so much to learn but I guess there was no time like the present. So I tried to pay as much attention to the show as I could without being distracted by the thoughts that ran through my mind. By the time Jon and the boys made it out there it was nearly the end of the show. I couldn't help but think they saved the best for last. Jon looked so natural out there. I couldn't deny this was truly what he was meant to do. The audience seemed to have mixed feelings about The Shield; half of them loved them the other half booed. One thing was for sure it really seemed as if the woman loved them. Of course I was lucky enough to have a seat right in front of two of Jon's biggest fan girls, or so it seemed. They never stopped cheering for him and couldn't stop making remarks about his body. His butt seemed to be the topic of a five minute conversation, I couldn't help but smile, they certainly seemed to appreciate the Ambooty as they called it. They went on about it and they never even got to see it in all its glory, if they did I could imagine they would have talked about it twice as long. 

Once the boys had destroyed their opponents and made their way back up the stairs, Galina looked at me and nodded. I knew she was ready to head backstage and so was I. I stood up and let her lead the way. Once we got backstage, I couldn't help but notice that everyone moved twice as fast now the show was over. They were all in a hurry to pack up and get out of there. I was in a hurry too I thought to myself as I saw Orton fully dressed and heading down the corridor towards us. He didn't say a word to me as he passed by he just glanced over at me licking his lips once again and it made me shudder. I didn't know why I didn't like him for sure, however something told me it was because he reminded me of someone Kim would have went out with. Oh wait a minute that was it. That's why he looked somewhat familiar, now I remembered. The very last show I allowed Kim to drag me off too, he was there. After the show I spent about an hour sitting in the car waiting for her. She claimed they were only talking but I knew better, when she showed up her hair and makeup told a different story. As I watched him move past me, he stopped for a moment looking back over his shoulder at me. He stood there for only a moment but I hoped he would never recognize me. I didn't need to have the whole backstage know I hung out with a rat. The boys seemed to take ages to get showered and dressed; I could tell I wasn't the only one getting impatient as Galina sat their holding a sleeping JoJo in her arms, looking as if she was sleepy also. She looked over at me and rolled her eyes.  
"Only five more days now" she said with a sigh.  
"Five days that I am not so sure I will last." I couldn't help but say. Just then I spied Joe walking towards us with his bag. He walked over and grabbed his daughter cradling her in his arms as Galina grabbed his bag. He looked over at me and then down the hallway before speaking,  
"He will be out here in a minute." He sighed "he is always so slow." Joe started to walk away and Galina turned to me "see you tomorrow." She smiled as she followed him. A few minutes later I heard Colby scream out to someone.  
"Stop it you ass." He whined I somehow knew it was Jon that he was screaming to before I even heard Jon shout out to him.  
"No, I won't stop it, it amuses me" he laughed. As Colby walked by he looked over at me, I could tell he was irritated.  
"Have fun with him he is out of control." He didn't stop in fact he even seemed to have speed up a little. Jon walked over and stood beside me.  
"You're just butt hurt." He shouted out laughing afterwards as Colby turned around and gave him the middle finger.

Jon smiled as he turned to me; he wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked through the building. "When we get to the door, you can go out first and I will meet you at the door." I shook my head in understanding. He continued "We have to drive about two hours before we get to the hotel then we can sleep." He said.  
"Did you want me to drive?" I asked.  
"You know the answer to that" He said as a smile crossed his face we approached the door and he stood there. "You can do what you want princess" he said. "You will anyways." He winked at me before I headed out the door. There were still several fans outside the arena and as I walked through the parking lot I noticed it was fairly empty now. It seemed we were one of the last to leave except for the crew which was still busy loading the trucks. As I reached the car I unlocked it and climbed into the passenger seat, surprising even myself. I guess I just figured it would be easier to let Jon drive, I was hoping the road would distract him enough that he would be able to open up about what was going on a bit easier. Once he walked out the building he didn't head for the car right away, instead he walked over to the fence and sighed some autographs and took a few pictures. The fans seemed so happy, like it made their night and it almost seemed Jon was just as happy too. Once he made it to the car about ten minutes later he threw his bag in the back.  
"I didn't expect to find you in that seat." He said with a smirk.  
"I didn't either but I am being nice." I laughed.

Once we were out on the highway I sighed in relief, Jon's driving wasn't so bad on the highway especially at night when it wasn't so crowded.  
"Are you hungry?" He asked "we can stop and grab something somewhere."  
"Not really." I answered "I just want to get to the hotel, to be honest."  
"So you will feed me there?" He asked as his smile grew huge and his dimples graced his gorgeous face.  
"Very funny Jon, seriously though don't you just want to sleep?" I knew the answer but I also knew he was tired I could see it in his eyes.  
"Of course I do." He said as he set his hand on my knee and slowly slide it up my thigh teasingly before I pulled it away.  
"Not now" I cautioned him as I returned his hand to the arm rest. "Why don't you tell me what's going on first." I watched him grow tense immediately, his whole body became stiff and he grabbed the wheel with both hands now.  
"We really have to talk about this now?" He whined out. He obviously would have rather ignored it.  
"I just think we should get it out of the way, don't you?" I reached over and grabbed his arm trying to put him at ease and make him more comfortable. I turned in the seat as I ran my hand up his arm to the back of his neck rubbing my fingers over it slowly. "I don't need all the details; just give me a summery babe." I said. He seemed a little less tense after I said that. Jon reached up and grabbed my hand away from his neck, intertwining our fingers together and rubbing his thumb over mine.  
"Well I imagine you know I slept with the blonde" He spat out quickly "And as for Orton, its mostly territorial I guess." He kept his eyes straight ahead on the road. I waited a moment to see if he was going to offer any more information up and when he didn't I went searching.  
"I may have said I wanted the short version but that told me nothing." I looked over at him as he bit his bottom lip. "You and her were together?" I asked.  
"No, no way. I didn't ever want to be with her." He answered quickly.  
"But you slept with her and she wanted more?" I asked as he nervously looked over at me.  
"Yeah I guess she did. She said she did anyways." He stared straight ahead at the road "I probably let it go on to long." He shrugged "I don't always make the best choices, I guess."  
"How long did it last?" I couldn't help but ask.  
"I guess about four or maybe five months." He sighed. "I happened a lot but it wasn't all the time." He started to explain. "She tried to get with me the last time I was on the road, but I told her no." He quickly said. "I told her I met someone and it had to end. I promise." I sat there for a moment and looked at him as I thought about it. He gripped my hand tightly as if he was nervous. I knew I believed him and her face told it all tonight as her and Galina talked. He cleared his throat, "are you mad?" He asked sheepishly.  
"No, I can't be mad, it happened before I met you and it's over now right?"  
"Of course it is." He said in disbelief as if he couldn't believe that I even asked. "I told you, Becca, it's only you now." He said loudly "I mean it."  
"I hope so." I said as I looked over at him, he pulled over to the shoulder of the highway and slammed on the breaks before throwing the car in park. He turned and looked at me grabbing both my shoulders forcing me to turn to him.  
"Never fucking hope so, just know so" He almost seemed angry but I think he may have been a bit hurt. "I wanted you for the moment I saw you and I would have done anything to get to you." He continued he was still loud but there was a little less of an upset tone to his voice. "I would have never invited a woman to spend the night at my place the first night I met her probably not even the tenth time." He lectured "I invited you though because the thought of watching you even head off in a different direction that night killed me, I wanted you near me." He sighed and his voice grew even quieter. "I wanted this, I wanted you and I wanted you to want me." He let go of my shoulders and turned straight ahead staring at the road. He reached to put the car back into drive and I stopped him by grabbing his arm.  
"Look at me please" I said as I pulled myself closer to him cupping his face in my hand. "I do want you, just you." I caught a slight smile cross his lips before I leaned up and kissed him gently over and over before he deepened the kiss. As he pulled away he rested his forehead against mine.  
"Don't you ever question anything, when it comes to her I am just where I want to be."  
"So am I." I smiled as I kissed his lips once more. "Except I might be happier if I was at the hotel room." I smiled knowing he would catch on as I reached down and ran my index finger up the inside of his thigh tracing it lightly against his package that began to harden slightly with the attention. His eyes looked at me; lust had completely over taken them.  
"Well let's make that happen." He purred out as he turned and shifted the car into drive as we peeled away racing down the highway with no protest from me what so ever.

**I assure you there will be more dirt of course. This is the beginning; I just didn't want to bring it all out at once that wouldn't be fun. I think Becca is handling it pretty well. Because the truth is how can she be mad when it didn't happen when they were together? As always you wonderful ladies, thank you for reading and thanks for the reviews I always look forward to them. **


	52. Chapter 52

Once we had gotten to the hotel, Jon got out of the car and stretched while I stepped out the car and grabbed my bags out of the trunk he did the same. He looked over at me smiling as we made our way across the parking lot and into the lobby. Once inside we walked up to the desk where a girl paid no attention to us at all until Jon rang the bell. Once he did she sighed in annoyance and the turned around. The look on her face at that point said it all. She was in awe of what stood in front of her. Not that I blamed her but I could just tell this wouldn't be as easy as I hoped. She hurried over to the desk practically squealing with delight once she reached it. I just rolled my eyes and Jon looked at me and smirked. She just stared at him not saying a word.  
"Hi, I need to check in." He said not thinking anything of her obvious admiration. She stood there blankly for another moment before she took a deep breath and opened her mouth.  
"It's you." She spit out quickly. Jon just stood there a moment with a blank stare on his face as she giggled and fidgeted around.  
"Yup it's me and your you." He said calmly as he smiled the look of confusion still across his features though. "I need to check in please. " He was now leaning against the counter idly tapping his fingers against it. The girl however just stood there nervously giggling still. I fully expected a stream of drool to run down her chin at any moment. Jon looked over at me again and I shook my head as I turned away throwing my hands up and in the air, as I walked over to the chair throwing myself into it. He spoke a little louder "Excuse me, I had reservations." She shook her head mumbling out incoherently as she turned and fumbled around on the keyboard. I clearly heard her ask for an autograph and Jon looked pleased now as if he made a breakthrough.  
"Of course, you can get a picture and an autograph as soon as I get my room key." He said, clearly he was being logical. As soon as the girl came back down to earth and she and Jon worked out their deal she was easier to comply with. As soon as she set the key card down Jon grabbed it and stuck it in his pocket. He grabbed the pen off the counter scribbling down something on paper then through a peace sign up as she snapped the photo. I stood up and walked over to grab my bags and took them over to the elevator. Jon on the other hand was listening to this girl go on about her love for him. I just gave him a smirk as I stood by the elevator pushing the up button. Jon apologized and said he needs to go because he really needed to sleep. The girl began to protest as the doors opened and I stepped in I stood there watching the doors begin to close and at the last second his arm reached out forcing them to spring open again.

As he stepped in with his bags he I stood there and smiled. He however looked a bit unimpressed.  
"What the hell Rebecca you were just going to leave me?" He snapped out. I laughed and he leaned back against the wall as the elevator began to rise.  
"Oh were using full names now Jonathan?" I asked with a smirk "I wasn't really going to leave you, more like just ride the elevator all night when you chatted with your new friend." I laughed once again. He glared over at me; I could tell he was annoyed. The doors sprung open and he stepped of the elevator heading right down the hall, I let him stay a bit ahead of me and he mumbled to himself, as he walked.  
"Glad she thinks it's funny, because it's not." He said as he approached the door he dug into his pocket for the card. "Fucking woman" he said as he glanced over at me standing there as he swung the door open and grabbed his bags stepping in. I followed making sure to close the door and did the chain lock. Jon threw his bags down as he walked over pushing buttons on the air conditioner. I sat on the bed and crossed my legs as I looked over at him.  
"Jon you want me here with you fine, just know that for the sake of your job there are times I will need to walk away." He pushed at the buttons hard and seemed to ignore me for a moment before he turned to look at me.  
"It's not my fault." He walked across the room turning on the television.  
"I never said it was, Jon." I sighed as I got up and walked over to him, wrapping my arm around his waist and sliding around to face him. "You can't help it that you're so damn pretty all the girls want you." He smiled slightly as he looked down at me as he wrapped his arms around me and his smile grew.  
"I'm not pretty." He laughed his cheeks were getting slightly pink.  
"Yes you are but just to everybody with ovaries." I laughed and so did he. I ran my hand up his back and snuggled into his chest. "I fucking love you Jonathan." I breathed out against him as he wrapped his arms around me tighter.  
"I love you too Rebecca." He said sarcastically followed by a laugh. "I do believe there was an offer for sex upon arrival at the hotel." He teased as kept his arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer to the bed with him.  
"I vaguely remember something about that." I laughed  
"You said it I know you did." He pulled away from me but grabbed my hand pulling me with him as he stepped backwards to the bed. "I can remind you." He said as he sat down on the bed and pulled me closer.

I stood in front of him and used my hands to smooth the hair out of his face as he looked up at me with excited blue eyes. I leaned in capturing his lips as he immediately established his dominance. He gentle but he obviously wanted control, I wouldn't deny him it either. His hands slid under the hem of my shirt finding their way to my chest, he massaged my breasts a moment before working his way to the back of my bra and unclasping it. He pulled away, his eyes were clouded over with lust and he pulled my shirt and bra off at the same time with ease. He looked over my breasts before leaning in to gently capture one of my nipples between his lips, before flicking his tongue over it; I couldn't help but moan at the sensation of his mouth. He looked up at me through his lashes and his hands worked at the button on my jeans as he began to kiss and nibble his way down my belly. As he pulled my jeans down over my hips he wasted no time by taking my panties along with them he stopped once he got to my thighs running his nimble fingers over the mark he left the night before. Running his index finger up my slit he looked up at me licking his lips.  
"Mine." He growled out deeply. I looked back down at him tangling my fingers into his hair.  
"It's all yours, baby." I said as I pulled his lips against mine again, sucking at his bottom lip before he pulled away and stood up grabbing me and throwing me on the bed. He tugged at my jeans again pulling them off of me with little effort, leaving me naked and laying on the bed. He just stood there and looked at me, drinking in the sight of me; I wished I could hear his thoughts. He grabbed at the hem of his shirt pulling it off over his head and throwing it across the room. I sat up as my hands grabbed for his belt and he pushed them away. An evil smirk crossed his face and he looked down at me as his hand massaged his hardening bulge through his jeans.  
"You want this?" He asked as he grabbed at it as he bit his bottom lip. I shook my head as my eyes stayed locked with his. "Do you think I should let you have it?" he teased as he still rubbed at it with his hand."  
"You better let me have it" I warned him. My body was in such desperate need for him it ached to the point it was nearly unbearable. He was amused by my response and he began to undo his belt and unbutton his jeans. He slowly pulled his zipper down teasing me further.  
"Jon, now please. You're killing me." My voice was full of desperation. He didn't seem to care he slipped his jeans off painfully slow, kicking them off onto the floor. The only thing now concealing him was the thin layer of fabric from his boxers. "Jon, really come on." I was about to try to overpower him and take what I had coming to me. He didn't seem to care as he barely glanced at me taking his fingers and tracing them over his hardened length. His free hand slipped down under his waistband and gripped his cock as he stroked it. He threw his head back his mouth slightly agape. I wiggled on the bed unable to stay still I was about to lose my mind, I needed those hands on me.  
"Jon, as much as I appreciate the show, Please" I said as I reached forward grabbing his boxers and Pulling them down before he looked down at me again, pushing my hands away once more.  
"Patience is a virtue, princess." He smirked as he said it. I groaned in frustration as I went to stand.  
He grabbed me pushing me back down on to the bed as he let his boxers fall down his legs and to the ground. He smirked as he crawled on to the bed and over my body. He lowered his face just inches from mine, as he positioned his cock at my entrance pushing in to me slowly, as I withered beneath him. I gasped out as my hips bucked against him. I wrapped my arms around him gently dragging my nails across his back.  
"Is this what you wanted?" He asked  
"Mmmmm Hmmm, that's what I wanted." I moaned out.  
"Was it worth waiting for?" He asked as he slowly began to move against me.  
"Yeah it was." I gasped out as he slammed into me. He wrapped my legs around his shoulders.  
"Well maybe next time you won't walk away from it and leave it in the lobby." He said as he slammed into me hard and mercilessly.  
"Fuck,Jon" I gasped. "We will be talking about this, not now but we will." I warned him fully intending on keeping my word. He smirked at me as I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck and pulled him in closer attacking his lips. His movements were rhythmic and he never slowed his pace. He was completely animalistic and it was so exciting. The both of us came quickly and he collapsed against me on the bed. We rested for a few moments before he stood up on unsteady legs just long enough to flop down on the bed beside me. I looked over at him grabbing his hand and running his fingers down my body, between my breasts over my stomach and all the way down pushing his fingers between my thighs a throbbing need for him was still unmet and I needed him. My hips moved against his fingers and I looked at him hungrily "Again." He just laughed slightly as he moved over me and his body covered mine again. 

**Sorry the muses are sexually frustrated, but they are working on getting it out. I am going to keep up with this story throughout Becca being on the road as best as I can I may need to skip a day or two. I had everything all planed out as to how I wanted this to go and I have gotten off track a bit so I need to refocus and bring it back around. As always you lovely ladies I thank you for the reviews and reading. **


	53. Chapter 53

As I fell back on the bed panting, I turned my head to look at Jon he was in the same state that I was. His hair was a mess, Strands of it stuck to his face with sweat and some hanging into his eyes. He looked spent and I couldn't help but wonder what I looked like too.  
"You're going to kill me." He gasped out breathlessly.  
"Excuse me?" I laughed slightly "the first time was a mutual decision, I did ask for it the second time, BUT the third was due to you incessant begging."  
"I never begged, I asked politely." He smirked as he turned to face me as he propped himself up on one elbow. I laughed once again.  
"I suppose you did say please." I looked at him smiling as he reached over and ran the back of his index finger across my cheek, before reaching in to give me a soft sweet kiss on the lips.  
"You know I love you." He said as he pulled away, I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck as I mumbled against his lips.  
"I love you too." I pressed my lips to his sucking at his bottom lip for a moment before releasing him. As he flopped back down onto the bed he ran his hand through his hair and looked over at me.  
"Was that an invitation for round four?" I smirked at him as I shook my head.  
"Now you're trying to kill me, Jon." He grabbed my hand off my stomach and brought it to his lips.  
"I couldn't kill you; I don't want to live without you." He said as he intertwined his fingers with mine. He looked over and smiled at me once more, as he pulled me closer to him.  
"You're such a sweet talker, Jon. "I joked as I lay my head on his chest and traced my fingers over the indentation on his belly. "You know I bet you can be a real romantic when you want to be." I continued as I tried to not think about or imagine how many others, he must have had under his spell before. I sighed out against him lost in my own thoughts. The blond, Steve's girlfriend's sister. I was sure that was just the tip of the iceberg as they say. I felt him press his lips to my forehead and it broke me away from my thoughts.  
"How honest do you want me to be?" He asked me "I mean about my past? I mean about any of the girls?" I really almost didn't think I heard him right. I mean I wanted him to be honest but I wasn't sure I wanted him to be painfully honest. I was already pretty jealous about the legions of his woman followers. I didn't want him to feel as though he couldn't talk to me.  
"I don't really know." I answered quietly.

We lay there a few more moment in complete silence. I pushed myself up on the bed resting my head on the pillow beside him. He turned on his side looking at me, those damn eyes burrowing through me.  
"How honest did you want to be?" I asked He looked at me and shrugged then took a minute to think about it.  
"I don't really know, I just don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." He flopped back over on to his back and stared straight up at the ceiling a moment before he turned back on his side again draping hi arm across my waist. "By the way just so you understand, I never tried to romance any of them, so consider yourself lucky." He winked at me before a smirk crossed his face. I laughed as I started to slide off the bed.  
"Where are you going?" He asked me looking somewhat rejected.  
"To take a shower." I said as the cold air hit my body I shivered. "I won't be long."  
"I'm coming too." He announced as he sprung up from the bed. "We can get dirty when we get clean." He laughed out. I couldn't help but laugh to as I shook my head.  
"You are such a dork." I teased as I looked over my shoulder at him. As I continued to walk to the bathroom he grabbed me wrapping his arms around my waist and Picking me up before spinning me around playfully. He leaned down nipping at my neck." Jon, stop I don't need another mark from you." He picked his head up walking into the bathroom and setting me down as he swung the door closed with his foot.  
"They do say love hurts, but maybe that's more metaphorical than physical. "He said as he spun me around so I faced him." I don't think one or two more will really matter." He said as he looked down at me a devilish smile crossing his face. I rolled my eyes turning away from him and walking over to the shower. I pulled back the curtain and leaned in bending over to turn the water on. As I stood back up Jon grabbed me pulling me against him, I could feel his cock hardening again.  
"Really, Jon once again?" I turned around looking up at him.  
"You shouldn't have bent over." He said as he leaned down pressing his lips to mine. Both of his hands were beginning to eagerly explore ever inch on my body. I pulled back from him swatting his hands away as I turned back around to adjust the water to a decent temperature. His hands were back on me in seconds his hardened length twitching against me. I pulled his hands away from me once again as I stepped into the shower.  
"No" I said as I turned around and pointed my finger at him as he was stepping in after me. He just smiled as he stepped closer to me pushing me up against the wall. He leaned down and captured my lips as he broke the kiss he mumbled out against my lips.  
"This will be the last time tonight, I promise." This man was really going to kill me.

**My muses demanded this chapter, they been bugging me all day. LOL…. As always thanks for reading and thank you all for the reviews. I can't tell you how much they help me and how much I enjoy getting them : ) **


End file.
